La Vida Sin El
by josephinepotter
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Alice no hubiera ido a ver a casa de bella cuando la vio saltar del acantilado? Si Rosaline no le hubiera llamado a Edward? Como seria si vida después de ese día? cuando regresara Edward, que pasaria? que encontraria?
1. Chapter 1

LA VIDA SIN EL

Que hubiera pasado si Alice no hubiera ido a ver a casa de bella cuando la vio saltar del acantilado? Si Rosaline no le hubiera llamado a Edward? Como seria su vida después de ese día?

Si las decisiones de todos los personajes hubieran sido distintas, esta seria su historia desde mi punto de vista.

Edward había dejado a su familia en Denali explicándoles que el necesitaba estar solo y pensar que iba a ser de su vida a partir de ese día, el no concebía la vida sin Bella pero tenía que ser fuerte y no regresar a buscarla. Le habían hecho mucho daño.

Bella se quedo en Forks, ella respiraba por costumbre, no solio de su cuarto en días, cuando logro ir a la escuela parecía un zombi, no le importaban las clases, sus amigos. Dia con dia se iba quedando mas sola. Ella se sentía morir.

Su vida mejoro cuando en Jacob encontró un amigo con quien contar. Aun así se aferraba a Edward gracias a las alucinaciones que tenia de este cuando ponía su vida en peligro.

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero me den una oportunidad para leer lo que escribi y les guste.

Gracias de ante mano por leer esta historia que yo me imagina pasaría si no hubiera ido alice a Forks. Los personajes son creación de Stephanie Meyer.


	2. Visión

Visión

Alice estaba en Denali con la familia de Tanya en compañía de su familia exceptuando a Edward. Por lo regular mientras los demás trataban de llevar una vida normal y de alguna forma olvidar lo sucedido en Forks ella se la pasaba sentada en la enorme sala viendo por el gran ventanal que daba la vista al hermoso paisaje del lugar de grandes árboles bañados por nieve, ahí se podía percibir la tranquilidad ya que estaban alejados de todo el mundo y se podían sentir libres al dejar las ventanas sin cortinas y que en las raras ocasiones que pegara el sol llenara la casa con sus cálidos rayos.

Ella estaba preocupada por Jasper desde que había intentado atacar a Bella se sentía mal, salía a caminar y en ocasiones no llegaba en días. Ella pasaba cada segundo de su existencia vigilando los pasos que daba él; tenia mil emociones, quería ayudar a Jasper con todo su corazón, quería hablar con Edward para que arreglara todo entre él y Bella, así como estaba tentada a salir corriendo hacia Forks, pedirle disculpas a ella y explicarle tantas cosas, no quería perder a ninguno de ellos.

Como siempre estaba echando un pequeño vistazo a Edward ya que había visto que Jasper llegaría de un momento a otro después de días de ausencia y ella un poco más tranquila decidió ver a su hermano y saber si el también iba a regresar, apenas empezaba a concentrarse cuando por un segundo vio como Bella saltaba de un acantilado con horror se concentro en ella para tener la visión completa; ella vio como se lanzaba de un acantilado y como entraba en el agua oscura entre remolinos, la busco pero la visión llego a su fin y ella nunca salió. Rosaline noto su mirada tan conocida por ellos y se acerco a ella.

Alice, Alice - le llamaba Rosaline meneándole del hombro - que pasa?

Bella - es lo único que salió de sus labios y siguió buscando dentro de sí para saber que pasaba, que ella estaba bien.

Te dijo Edward que dejaras de observar, déjala en paz. Ya no es problema nuestro y la verdad me alegra que así sea - dijo con aire despectivo.

Cállate rose, se acaba de tirar de un acantilado… - en su voz se notaban las lagrimas que de sus ojos no podían salir - ella, ella…. no la veo salir - se llevo las manos a la cara sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con frustración.

En ese momento Jasper entraba en la casa, como siempre con la cara gacha y con esa tristeza que irradiaba. Al ver a Alice en ese estado corrió hacia ella.

Amor, que tienes? Qué te pasa? Que has visto?- pregunto abrazándola

Jas la vi, yo no quería yo, yo…. Ya sabes que respeto el deseo de Edward, la he dejado en paz, pero esto no es así, llega solo, yo no lo controlo - decía todavía con las manos en su cara - ella se tiro de un acantilado y no sale, ya he buscado miles de veces y no cambia en nada es la misma escena una y otra vez. Necesito hacer algo no puedo dejarlo así.

Alice, nena sabes que Edward se va enojar si haces algo, ya deja de agobiarte, veras que no paso nada - trataba de tranquilizarla y decir las palabras correctas como siempre pero no lo lograba.

No me importa, tengo que ir por lo menos para ver en que puedo ayudar a Charlie y para verla por última vez aunque ya no tenga vida, por favor Jasper, sabes que la quiero mucho - ella lo sujetaba de la playera con una súplica en su rostro.

Ya Alice – le dijo Rosaline enfadada, que estaba a espaldas de ella - no debe importarnos que le pase es una simple humana, todos los humanos tienen que morir, no podemos hacer nada por ellos y menos por ella, lo dijo muy bien Edward, nada de volver o meternos en su vida pase lo que pase.

Pero Rosaline tu sabes que…. si nos importa- dijo ella ya con un tono desesperado.

Habla por ti Alice, a mí nunca me importo y lo sabes mejor que nadie- respondió con un tono mordaz

Está bien, yo iré a asegurarme de mi visión, no me quedare aquí cruzada de brazos-dijo con voz apagada deshaciéndose de los brazos de jasper para emprender su camino.

Nadie te detendrá ten eso seguro, pero si tu pones un pie fuera de esta casa le llamare a Edward y sabes que lo hare- amenazo Rosaline a su hermana

No te atreverías! Sabes que si él tiene la mínima sospecha de la muerte de bella, buscaría su destrucción inmediatamente. Porque lo haces? – dio vuelta para enfrentarse con ella.

Tengo prioridades y ella no está en estas – dijo Rosaline con altivez.

Claro que no- dijo Alice con tristeza y se dirigía a su recamara con Jasper tras ella, deteniéndola como si se fuera a desmayar – Jas déjame….. Tengo que pensar …… mucho.


	3. Dos Funerales

**Dos Funerales**

Días después en Forks, Bella regresaba a casa de Charlie junto a Jacob. Al entrar todo estaba en penumbras, encendió la luz y se dirigió a la cocina todavía necesitaba tomar agua ya que sentía la garganta reseca y dolorida. En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono.

Bueno…. Papa, como estas? – dijo fingiendo el tono de su voz todavía ronca

Aquí te espero con Jacob….. Te quiero – colgó el teléfono y se fue a sentar a lado de Jacob en la sala.

Bella… dime porque lo hiciste?.... te dije que me esperaras….. Casi…. Casi te ahogas, no entiendes que lo que hiciste es muy peligroso, si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo- le dijo frustrado y la abrazo y olio su cabello para disfrutar que ella seguía viva.

Lo siento, ya te dije cuanto lo siento no sabía cuan peligroso podía ser, pero he de confesar que la libertad del salto fue única Jake, aunque….. Yo ya me sentía …. Muerta.- le dijo agachando la cabeza y haciéndolo a un lado.

Eso es lo que quieres? Quieres morir?- le exigió Jacob con una voz llena de horror, respiro y replanteo- bueno… quiero decir, tanto lo quieres? A pesar de todo lo que te quiero, no lo has olvidado?

Jake, yo… yo… no lo hice para suicidarme, solo fue diversión, debes saberlo- dijo todavía mirando el piso, tratando de alejar su mirada de Jacob.

Ok, no me digas nada…. Yo esperare a que me lo quieras decir; pero es mejor que te arregles, no creo que sea bueno que Charlie te encuentre así. Yo espero aquí y mientras mmm.. preparare de cenar- el ya estaba tirando de ella rumbo a las escaleras- anda

Está bien no tardo nada- y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Ella ya estaba en la ducha cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar; ella le pidió a Jacob en gritos que contestara, el dejo el paquete de macarrones a lado de la estufa y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Bella siguió con la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua pensando en que ya era tiempo para dejar ir a Edward que esa última alucinación que provocaba, era su despedida. Ya se estaba cansando de recordar a una persona que nunca la había querido.

Bueno, casa de la familia Swan- contesto Jacob muy amable. Pero algo lo hizo cambiar de actitud, su tono ahora era de repulsión- no, el no está- se hizo una pasada muy pequeña- está arreglando un funeral…..- otra pausa, y Jacob ya comenzaba a temblar- Nadie puede hacer más que él, es mejor que nadie de ustedes regrese – todavía no terminaba la frase y el ya había colgado el teléfono con un golpe seco. El ya estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies y con cada reparación trataba de calmarse para que Bella no lo viera en ese estado. No podía decirle quien había llamado de eso si estaba seguro, el no pretendía decir nada sobre esa llamada era lo mejor.

Bella salió corriendo del baño minutos después, todavía secándose el cabello con una toalla bajo.

Quien era? Está bien Charlie? – le preguntaba a él con preocupación.

No…. no era nadie. – Dijo volviendo a la estufa a poner el paquete de macarrones que ya estaba a la mitad- se equivocaron de numero.

Ok, no importa… quiero hablar contigo….. Es importante- dijo muy nerviosa.

Deja que eche esto a la cacerola y hablamos- dijo todavía tratando de terminar de controlarse por completo.

Ella camino en silencio a la sala, se acomodo en el sillón y prendió la televisión, no estaba viendo nada, en realidad estaba pensando que le iba a decir a Jacob cuando se sentara a su lado.

Ok bells, dime de qué quieres hablar y que parece tan importante, me mata la curiosidad.- dijo en camino de sentarse a su lado, le sorprendió como bella estaba de tensa.

Su respuesta fue un beso repentino, un beso un poco tieso en forma pero él no lo pensó dos veces y se lo devolvió, sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de ella, sintiéndola suya. Bella hizo un esfuerzo mayor que el de Jacob para poder posar sus brazos alrededor del ancho cuello de su amigo, para poder hacer el beso más tierno y sincero. El no noto la lucha que ella tenía en su interior, solo sentía en sus labios el roce los delicados labios que estaban pegados a él en un beso que al final resulto tierno.

Separándose a regañadientes de ella el final pudo decir- Bella, sabes que yo te quiero y si este beso significa que me estás dando la oportunidad de hacerte feliz… no te vas a arrepentir, yo no te voy dejar nunca- la abrazo y le dio otro beso que ella le devolvió aun con mucho tiento y trabajo.

Jacob, yo se que tú me quieres y yo también te quiero, lo sabes muy bien y quiero….. Que lo intentemos…. Quieres…… quieres … ser mi novio?- le dijo todavía abrazada a él sin quererlo mirar a los ojos y que el viera que su voz temblorosa no se debía a la vergüenza que sentía, porque sabía que si él veía sus ojos vería lo mismo que ella. La tristeza y la soledad que tenía en su corazón a pesar de estar con el sol de su vida.

Claro que sí, mi Bella, mi amor- la alejo de sus brazos y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- yo hare que lo olvides, te lo prometo.

Con esa promesa pasaron horas sin decir nada sentados viendo hacia la nada, el sabia que a Bella esta decisión le costaba mucho, pero también sabía que él podría hacer que olvidara a ese fantasma que luchaba con él. Sus esperanzas estaba creciendo con los minutos que transcurría a su lado al sentirse capaz de derrotarlo, con su amor lograría que Bella lo convirtiera en el amor de su vida.

Por el contrario Bella estaba en luto por el amor que se fue y que sabía que no iba a regresar, estaba dispuesta ahora a terminar con ese amor a como diera lugar, porque sabía que Jacob se merecía lo mejor y si ella seguía así le iba a hacer daño y no quería que se fuera también él.

En cuanto llego Charlie, Bella fue a abrazarlo por el tiempo más largo que ella recordaba y lo llevo a la cocina donde Jacob ya estaba sirviendo la cena.

Como estas papa? Como están… todos?- dijo con voz contenida ya que no quería decir algo que le hiciera más daño a su padre y lo ayudo a sentarse en su silla.

Bien… mañana será el funeral- estaba ido, hacia las cosas por costumbre.- hey, Jake, no es que no te quiera aquí pero tu padre necesita que es estés a su lado, también ha sido muy duro para él.

Claro Charlie, solo quería…. que supieras…. Tal vez no es el mejor momento pero….. Bueno Bella y yo somos novios, hemos empezado nuestro noviazgo apenas hace unas horas.

Pues qué bien, felicidades- dijo tomando un bocado- ahora ve con Billy

Ok, nos vemos Bells- le dijo inclinándose así ella para darle un beso, la repuesta de ella fue voltear la cara y recibir el beso en su mejilla.

Cuídate Jake, mañana nos vemos- volviendo su mirada a la comida que tenia frente de ella.

Jacob salió de la casa un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de ella, pero al final llego a la conclusión que solo se trataba de Charlie y que seguro ella no creía que fuera el momento indicado por los acontecimientos del día.

Bella me voy a acostar, mañana será un día muy pesado- ya se dirigía a las escaleras con el ánimo por los suelos.

Está bien papa, descansa- dijo un poco preocupada por su comportamiento y siguió lavando los platos.

Al terminar se fue a acostar, era una noche oscura gracias a las nubes que no dejaban vislumbrar la luna o estrella alguna. Vio la ventana abierta como siempre la había tenido ya cuando se estaba acomodando en su cama, se levanto y fue hasta esta y la cerró con mucho coraje.

Adiós Edward, esta ventana estuvo abierta para ti, esperando que regresaras algún día. Pero hoy has muerto para mí, mañana habrá dos funerales el de Harry y el que tú recibirás en mi corazón, adiós.- dijo entre sollozos y regreso a acostarse y abrazarse de su almohada.


	4. Un Dia en la Playa

**Un Día en la Playa**

Ya había pasado un mes del funeral de Harry y de que Bella se había tirado del acantilado, las cosas con Jacob iban cada día mejor, el siempre la sorprendía con una rosa, una comida, una caminata a la playa, dijes de madera. Al pasar el tiempo ella recordaba menos a Edward y se enamoraba cada vez más de Jacob.

Ese día amaneció soleado, algo que según Jacob tenían que celebrar ya que era muy raro que pasara en Forks. El la estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa, al oír el motor de su camioneta corrió hacia adentro a sacar una canasta. Cuando Bella iba estacionando su camioneta el ya estaba ahí a su lado.

Hola amor, apúrate, anda- le dijo ya abriéndole la puerta y sacándola con un abrazo, en su voz se notaba la alegría.

Hola cariño- a ella le costaba tanto decir palabras cursis, pero aun así lo hacía por el

Ven vamos por este lado- la abrazo de la cintura y caminaron por en medio del bosque.

Ya con unos minutos transcurridos Jacob estaba más ansioso y caminaba más deprisa que Bella.

Apúrate amor- le decía desde unos cuantos pasos delante de ella

Hago lo que puedo, no tan rápido, el sol no se irá- decía ella caminando con cuidado por el camino desconocido - pero bueno, dime, adonde vamos?

Es una sorpresa, no lo echarás a perder con tu curiosidad- dijo con un tono juguetón

Ok, pero no tan rápido- cuando decía esto resbalo y cayó. En ese momento pensó que Edward no era tan impaciente con su forma de caminar, que fuera lo que fuera él estaba a su lado; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba trato de quitárselo de la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Jacob llego a su lado de una zancada y la ayudo a levantarse.

Hay Bella, tu siempre tan descuidada, ja ja ja- dijo mofándose de ella.

Si ya sabes cómo soy- ella lo miraba con enfado por qué él se estaba burlando.

Ok, ok, te ayudo- dejo la canasta en el suelo y la tomo entre sus brazos, después la inclino un poco hacia el suelo- ahora toma la canasta y sigamos adelante, ja ja ja.

Bella lo quería mucho pero en ocasiones, como la hacía enfadar tanto ese cariño se convertía en odio. No se pudo quita la sensación de tener un hueco en el pecho, cosa que no sentía ya tenia mucho tiempo con tanta intensidad.

Al abrirse paso entre los árboles un nivel más abajo se iba descubriendo la playa y en sus olas resplandecían los rayos de sol. Bella nunca había estado en esa parte de la playa, definitivamente era un lugar nuevo, ella sabía que si alguna vez la hubiera llevado ahí seguro no lo podría olvidar. Parecía una playa privada, ajena a lo demás, era una media luna pequeña, de extremo a extremo se levantaban unos pequeños acantilados que la alejaban del resto del mundo. La arena era blanca y suave, el mar era de un color azul turquesa y con el cielo despejado azul claro. Era mágico. Bella no podía creer que estuviera en la Push, ya que ese lugar le parecía más un sueño que la realidad.

Jacob al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Bella siguió dando saltos entre las rocas para llegar a su destino, seguía sonriendo y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron al final de las rocas y comenzaba la arena bajo a Bella y le quito la canasta.

Bueno ya me vas a decir que hacemos aquí? Para que me trajiste? Qué demonios traes en esa canasta?- le exigió tratando que su tono fuera de molestia y no de sorpresa.

Oye, calma, porque estas tan alterada?- dijo un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Bella- solo quería que fuera más especial este día, no recuerdas? Cumplimos un mes de novios.

Oh, disculpa Jake, no lo recordé…. Soy una despistada- le respondió muy avergonzada.

No te preocupes- sabia que a ella no le importaba de la misma forma que a él.

Bueno aun así, dime porque estamos aquí? Qué hay de especial?- pregunto curiosa y extendió las manos para abarcar el lugar. Ella sabía que esa playa era especial por sí sola, pero quería saber que planeaba Jacob.

Bueno este lugar es muy especial, porque venía aquí con mi padre cuando era más joven, aunque no lo creas, él es más rápido con todo y silla de ruedas ja ja ja- dijo ya acomodando las cosas que traía en la canasta- bueno, este lugar le recuerda a mama, ellos siempre venían aquí era SU LUGAR - dijo al final y ya había cambiado su sonrisa por un suspiro.

Es muy romántico tener UN LUGAR donde el mundo se olvide, donde solo vivan esas dos personas y…. su….amor- ella sabía muy bien de que hablaba Jacob.

Bella ya estaba enamorada de Jacob más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, era muy fácil amar a una persona como él, pero el amor que sentía por Edward seguía vivo, solo que encerrado porque así no le podía doler y podía seguir una vida casi normal; sin embargo había días que a pesar de todo el amor de Jacob y de su padre, Edward estaba más que presente, ella trataba de disimular su dolor con Jacob cuando le pasaba esto; pero este día no había podido y lo mejor que se le ocurría era alejarse.

Sabes Jacob, me tengo que ir, me siento un poco mal- le dijo tocándose la cabeza.

Pero cariño, ya está todo listo- y dirigió la mirada hacia la manta que estaba tendida en la arena- dime que tienes?- dijo en tono osco.

Bella ya estaba viendo la manta, en esta había unos vasos, una botella, un poco de comida, pétalos esparcidos por todos lados y un ramo de rosas al centro; ya no sabía cómo decirle que se quería ir y dio un suspiro antes de contestarle.

Bueno… me duele un poco la cabeza, supongo que es el calor- volvió a suspirar y resignada siguió- pero no importa, hoy cumplimos un mes, creo que estaré bien.

Gracias amor- no podía ocultar la alegría que hasta en su voz se reflejaba y fue corriendo a abrazarla.- no te vas a arrepentir, te pasares un día genial.

Hay…. ten más cuidado… no puedo… respirar- le decía Bella con dificultad ante su abrazo de oso.

Disculpa, hay veces que me excedo de fuerza- se oía apenado y se rascaba la cabeza.

Está bien eso pasa cuando tu novio es un licántropo- dijo en broma y le agarro del brazo- y bueno, que hacemos?

Comamos, estuve toda la mañana preparado esto, espero te guste-le decía fingiendo cansancio, tomo la servilleta donde había envuelto un par de sándwiches y le ofreció uno a Bella.

Ella no puedo evitar reír- claro….. Que complicado se ve- lo tomo y le dio una mordida- mmm el mejor que he comido en toda mi vida, ja ja ja.

Y espera que todavía falta ja ja ja- señalo la fruta y dulces que había en un rincón- te encantara el postre.

Ya que habían terminado con la comida, Jacob saco un pastelito de la canasta y se lo entrego a Bella con manos sudorosas y temblorosas.

Anda cariño, come- en su voz se notaba su nerviosismo.

No te lo quieres comer tú? Yo ya no tengo hambre, al ver como arrasabas con la comida me has dejado satisfecha- dijo en forma cómica.

Noo, lo he hecho especial para ti, los demás me los he comido ya, por qué crees que solo queda uno?- trato de que su voz sonara feliz más que histérica.

Ok, entonces no te daré nada, me lo comeré todo- dijo dando el primer mordisco- hay Jacob no eres muy buen cocinero te ha quedado como piedra.- se retiro del pastelito para poder ver bien que era lo que había mordido. Al ver dentro de este vio algo brillar y lo saco, vio que la piedrita brillante venia unido a un anillo que estaba lleno de pan de chocolate, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco al comprender que era UN ANILLO.

Jacob…. Esto…. Es… un anillo- dijo muy sorprendida.

Bella yo…yo- Jacob trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. El ya estaba poniéndose de rodillas

* * *

primero los personajes son creacion de la autora de Crepusculo y la historia una idea que da vueltas en mi cabeza.

gracias por sus comentarios pocos pero sinceros ;), bueno espero les guste este capitulo


	5. La Promesa 1era parte

**La Promesa (1era parte)**

Bella ya se encontraba de pie, inmóvil de la impresión mirando a Jacob de rodillas ante ella que sudaba por no saber que decir o como decirlo. Entonces Bella respiro muy fuerte tomando todo el aire que creía necesitar y comenzó a hablar.

Jacob… que es esto?.... que significa esto?- dijo Bella horrorizada con el anillo entre sus manos.

Bella yo te amo….. Esto es el símbolo de mi amor- dijo poniéndose de pie a lado de ella y tomando sus manos- y la promesa de que algún día quiero que seas mi esposa.

Porque me lo das ahora? …. Jake eres un niño- dijo dándole en anillo y caminando hacia el bosque.

Espera Bella deja que te explique mis razones- la abrazo por detrás para que ya no caminara mas- por favor solo escucha y si no lo quieres…. Estaré de acuerdo en que me lo devuelvas, solo escucha.

Está bien Jacob te escuchare, pero aun así dudo que lo quiera, habla- le exigió y se fue a sentar en su antiguo lugar esperando la explicación de Jacob.

Bueno en esta playa mi papa le entrego el anillo de compromiso a mi madre, me lo contaba siempre que estábamos aquí juntos.…. cuando pensé en hacer de este un día muy especial me imagine dándote un anillo de compromiso aquí hoy- dijo Jacob un poco tímido- no hagas muecas y no quieras interrumpir- le dijo poniendo una mano en la boca de ella- lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que estamos muy jóvenes y que sería más que una locura, pero aun así quise comprar un anillo que fuera el símbolo del amor que te tengo, que al igual que el lobo que llevas colgando del cuello este anillo te recordé el amor que hay en mí y que algún día lo cambiare por el definitivo cuando te pida ser mi esposa.

Oh, Jacob…. Gracias, yo sé cuánto me quieres, me has hecho volver a sentir y has esperado a que corresponda tu amor con gran paciencia…. No necesitabas comprar un anillo que seguro te salió carísimo para demostrarlo- le dijo acariciando la cara del niño que ahora veía sentado a su lado.

Jacob le dio un beso que no tenía mucha ternura como siempre, en esta ocasión era más apasionado, más necesitado de los labios de Bella, poco a poco se iba haciendo más acalorado, con una mano limpio la manta a tientas ya que no soltaba la cintura de la esbelta chica, regreso su mano a la espalda de esta y la fue acostando sobre la manta con suma delicadeza sin deshacer el beso que había conseguido después de mucho tiempo. Se poso sobre ella cuidando que no la fuera a lastimar y sujeto ahora las manos de Bella hacia los lados haciendo de las suyas unas esposas para que no se escapara. Entonces ella alejo sus labios de él como pudo.

Ya corazón, no podemos seguir, lo sabes- cuando le susurro esto al oído el se sentó sin soltar sus manos de su prisión, por lo que ella también quedo sentada a su lado.- me arrestarían por abusar de un menor, ja ja ja

BELLA…..Lo sé, lo sé- dijo resignado. Se quedo un momento callado viendo el mar en silencio pensando que decirle a la chica que estaba su lado, que viera que ya no era un niño y que lo tomara en serio.

Anda Bella no lo desprecies- le dijo tomando sus manos y juntándolas a su pecho- te amo y quiero que lo lleves contigo, siente mi corazón, en este momento se está rompiendo…. con tu desaire.

Jake, mi niño, no puedo, imagina lo que pensara Charlie cuando me vea llegar con este anillo- en su voz se notaba la incomodidad que le provoco el solo imaginarlo.

Claro, que pensaran todos- Jacob ya empezaba a subir el tono de su voz- pero si EL te lo hubiera dado, te lo hubieras puesto- dijo haciéndose a un lado- claro eso es, no la había pensado, pero eso es, lo sigues esperando y si EL te ve con este anillo, probablemente se imagine que te ha perdido- dijo ya parado dirigiéndose a la orilla, con un temblor casi imperceptible.

Como piensas eso Jacob- ella ya estaba siguiéndolo, se notaba en su voz que las palabras de él le habían dolido- dime la verdad, crees eso?- lo quiso voltear con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

Déjalo Bella, ya déjalo- el estaba tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

No Jacob, mírame, no lo voy a dejar porque me duele que pienses eso- le dijo con un tono de tristeza- yo…. Yo te amo, lo sabes.

Y te cuesta decirme que me amas?- empezó a temblar con cada palabra- con EL no era así, por EL te quisiste quitar la vida.

Sin saber que decía Bella le respondió con toda la franqueza- fue un error, no podía vivir sin él, por eso al final en el agua fría me rendí…- se calló al darse cuenta de la verdad que le había dicho en ese momento.

Yo intente creerte cuando me dijiste que no te querías suicidar, pero….- no termino de hablar y ya estaba corriendo para entrar al bosque, casi cuando llegaba a los arboles Bella vio como se transformaba en lobo haciendo girones su ropa y zapatos.

Claro, corre, escapa tu también, déjame abandonada a la mitad de la nada- cayó de rodillas a la arena húmeda y con las manos tapando su cara.

Aunque lucho por no llorar, perdió y empezó a sollozar con fuerza. En su memoria regreso al bosque cuando Edward la había dejado, otra vez sintió ese dolor y le agrego el nuevo sufrimiento de estar abandonada por segunda ocasión. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse y ponerse en camino a la casa de Billy y recoger su camioneta; pero no sabía dónde estaba y si se adentraba en el bosque seguro se perdería.

Jacob Black te odio- grito a la nada con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer.

Espero les este gustando mi historia, ya se que no es la mejor, pero es lo que sale de mi loca imaginacion (y deprimente por el momento).


	6. La Promesa 2da parte

**La promesa (2da parte)**

Después de unas horas ya cuando se había ocultado el sol, Bella agarro la manta y se la puso en los hombros, a pesar del tiempo que había trascurrido sus lágrimas no cesaban y se sentó al lado de la canasta. Todavía no sabía si era mejor empezar a caminar a la nada o esperar para ver si iban a ir en su búsqueda como la última vez. Había tomado la resolución de caminar siguiendo la orilla de la playa cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Tomo la botella que tenía a lado para usarla como arma y defenderse.

Hola Bella, soy yo- dijo Jacob en un susurro

Que haces aquí?- le exigió Bella con su voz entrecortada por los sollozos que quería ocultar.

Vine a pedirte disculpas- le respondió cauteloso, sentándose a su lado- estuvo mal la forma en que te trate y luego te abandone…… tanto no me quiero parecer a él y cometo sus mismos errores, pero creo que yo regrese a tiempo, no crees? ….dijo volteando a mirar la cara de Bella empapada en lagrimas, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Porque Jacob? Porque me haces esto?- le dijo Bella ya sin contener el llanto.

Perdona- se puso de rodillas frente a ella- te amo demasiado y aunque él no está aquí me muero de celos, porque a él lo amabas más que a mí.

No Jacob te equivocas, te amo más que… y la forma en que lo ame a él fue diferente como cada uno de ustedes…. No puedes comparar el fuego con el hielo es igual mi sentimiento hacia los dos. Lo ame si lo ame con todo mi ser pero ya no es así, ahora te amo a ti- limpio sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada a Jacob para que supiera que le estaba hablando con la verdad- no te mentiré, todavía hay un poco de sentimiento por él, ahora que me lo recordaste, peo solo es un recuerdo, solo eso y nunca compares nada- lo abrazo olvidando todo el odio y resentimiento que tenia por Jacob.

Gracias amor, no sabes cuánto te amo, prometo nunca abandonarte- le dio un beso en la frente.

Después de su charla la llevo en brazos, nadie hablo en el trayecto de regreso, Bella se quedo dormida casi a mitad del camino gracias a la temperatura tan acogedora que le proporcionaba Jacob. Cuando llegaron a la casa de este, Billy ya los esperaba en la entrada, al ver a Bella dormida se guardo sus reclamos para cuando estuviera solo con su hijo. Mientras Jacob la acostaba en el sillón, Billy fue por una manta para taparla. Cuando estuvo cobijada, Billy hizo salir a Jacob al porche, para hablar tranquilos.

Que ha pasado hijo?- pregunto con angustia- me han dicho tus amigos que estabas maldiciendo y que no veían muy bien dónde estabas…. Lo único que sabían es que no estabas con Bella. – callo para que su hijo diera una respuesta pero al ver que no decía nada continuo- bueno me dijeron que te preguntaron por ella y tú los corriste y que tomaste forma humana porque ya no supieron de ti…… por un momento pensé que tal vez…. Habías perdido el control muy cerca de ella y que… bueno que tú…- Billy no podía ni pronunciar las palabras de tan horribles que le resultaban.

Papa como crees? Yo nunca le haría daño a Bella, sabes cuánto la amo- dijo en tono de reproche hacia su padre.

Si lo sé hijo, pero entonces explícame que paso?- trato de suavizar las cosas, exigiendo una explicación.

Bueno pues para no hacerte el cuento largo le jure amor eterno a Bella dándole un anillo, después nos peleamos y salí corriendo dejándola en un lugar que tú conoces de sobra, papa – le explico con un poco de vergüenza y culpa.

Estuvo muy mal lo que has hecho Jacob en primera como se te ocurre dejarla sola, imagínate que le pase algo, con su suerte- termino la frase y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro- y segundo y más importante…. tú en este momento la puedes amar con todo el corazón Jake, pero recuerda la impronta, recuerda lo que ha pasado con Sam, el daño que le hizo a Leah cuando se imprimo con Emily, todas las promesas que rompió.

Yo no creo en el "amor a primera vista"- le decía a su padre haciendo un gesto de repulsión- si alguna vez llega a pasarme eso, seguro será de Bella, aunque lo dudes.

Tú no puedes decidir, Jacob- le dijo en un susurro, dando vuelta a su silla para alejarse de Jacob- espero que no le causes más daño a esa niña, llévala a su casa, es hora.

Jacob acomodo primero en la camioneta de Bella una cobija en el asiento del copiloto y después puso una almohada; al final fue por Bella, trato de tomarla en sus brazos con delicadeza y así no despertarla. Pero el movimiento y su calor corporal la hicieron despertar.

Qué pasa?- dijo adormilada y con mucha dificultad- oh, me quede dormida, lo siento.

No te preocupes, te llevare a tu casa, cariño- le dio un beso en la frente y la acuno en sus brazos.

Bella durmió todo el camino, así que Jacob no tuvo ocasión de habla con ella; pero al llegar a su casa le acomodo en el sillón y la despertó con un beso tierno en los labios.

Jake, donde estamos?- dijo desorientada

En tu casa, claro- la volvió a besar, ella lo empezó a apartar con delicadeza.

No está Charlie? Qué raro- dijo arreglando su cabello y poniéndose en pie- ya es tarde, debería estar aquí.- se dirigió a la cocina.

En la mesa de la cocina estaba el cuaderno de recados abierto, Bella se acerco para verlo bien, en la hoja se encontraba la caligrafía de su padre.

_Bells_

_Hable con Billy y dijo que no llegarías hasta tarde. No voy a poder ir casa, primero iré con Sue y después estaré en la estación arreglando unas desapariciones, cierra bien y nada de chicos._

_Cuídate, mañana por la tarde nos vemos._

Bella leyó dos veces la nota, desapariciones? No entendía porque su papa se tenía que quedar toda una noche en el trabajo.

Que pasa cariño?- pregunto Jacob lleno de curiosidad

Nada, Charlie no va a venir a dormir- dijo todavía pensativa- sabes algo de algunas desapariciones?

No, creo que no, pero le diré a Sam- respondió abrazándola por la cintura y con voz picara siguió- si no quieres quedarte sola, yo te puedo acompañar, me quedare a dormir contigo. – le quiso dar un beso en los labios pero Bella se alejo.

No muchas gracias, me puedo quedar sola, aparte Charlie especifico que no podía quedarse ningún chico a dormir- en su voz había un poco de molestia.

Pero yo no soy ningún chico, soy…. Un lobo y el no menciono nada de lobos, he Bells- le guiño el ojo.

Reene, nunca me dejo tener una mascota en casa, eso cuenta?- le respondió Bella siguiendo su juego.

Está bien, está bien... pero ahora que estamos solos y estas lucida, podemos hablar?- le suplico y la llevo de la mano hasta el sillón y con un ademan le ofreció que se sentara.

Ella con la seguridad de lo que iban a hablar solo pudo asentir y tomar asiento esperando que él también se acomodara y comenzara a hablar.

Bueno primero tengo que pedirte disculpas por dejarte sola en un lugar completamente desconocido para ti, Billy me ha dado un buen sermón por eso- hizo un gesto de molestia, guardo silencio un momento y se agacho apenado por su comportamiento- yo quería que este fuera un día inolvidable, y claro que lo será pero no por lo que me imagine.

No te preocupes Jacob, no paso nada- le dijo Bella con un hilo de voz

Me contestarías una pregunta?- no espero que ella dijera algo y prosiguió- porque me hiciste a un lado? No me quieres tanto como… para?

No había terminado de explicarse y ella sabía muy bien a qué se refería, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse y su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo y contesto algo cohibida.

Mira Jake, yo… no es que no te quiera lo suficiente o no, es que… bueno, eres muy chico para eso, yo no creo estar preparada, yo…. Quiero que sea especial y… que sea con….- no sabía cómo decirle que no creía que él fuera la persona indicada, ya que en su mente se vislumbrada el rostro de Edward- yo... quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio, Jake.

Pero yo no soy un niño, Bella, parezco dos años mayor que tu por lo menos y yo quiero casarme contigo lo sabes muy bien- en su voz se oía la frustración que le producía ella al mencionar siempre que era un niño.

Sabes que Jacob no pretendo pelear otra vez contigo, mejor vete- por el contrario ella se sentía muy enfadada por el comportamiento de él, se estaba levantando cuando él la tomo del brazo y la retuvo a su lado.

Ok, yo tampoco quiero pelear, mira lo que te iba a decir era que está bien, entiendo todos tu miedos y yo esperare primero a que creas en mi promesa de amor y te pongas este anillo y en segundo a que estés segura de llevar nuestra relación a un compromiso mayor- dijo en tono apacible y sacando el anillo de sus pantalones- yo te esperare, te lo prometo, no va a haber ninguna presión de mi parte, ok?

Jacob, yo…- él le puso los dedos en la boca para interrumpir sus excusas.

Solo piénsalo- tomo su mano y en la palma le puso el anillo y se lo cerro en un puño- quédatelo, es tuyo… tú sabrás cuando te lo pondrás, mientras yo hare mi lucha para que veas que es verdad todo lo que te digo y que no soy un niño.

Se levanto sin más, le dio un beso en la frente y salió en silencio de la casa; ella corrió para verlo y lo único que observo fue una mancha que se perdía en el bosque. Ella aun parada en el umbral de la puerta, dejo de ver la oscuridad del bosque y alzo su mano que se encontraba todavía en puño y la abrió lentamente en el estaba el anillo con un papelito doblado. Ella se puso el anillo en el dedo meñique para poder desdoblar el papel, en el estaba la letra de Jacob con trazos temblorosos.

_Bella, mi amor_

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides siempre estaré a tu lado, tu eres mi vida._

_Siempre esperare por ti._

_Te lo prometo_

_

* * *

_

hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo, solo falto que mi parrita me mordiera :( bueno ayer mas bien dicho.

espero les guste, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

* * *

  



	7. El Paquete

El Paquete

Bellapov.

Estaba en el claro con mi amiga la que una vez pensé que iba a ser mi hermana, ella estaba vestida con un vestido azul con unas flores en las manos, su piel estaba brillando, tan hermosa, estaba tan feliz de verla de que estuviera a mi lado, tenía tantas cosas que contarle; pero de repente una sombra se fue acercado de entre los árboles, los primeros rayos le iluminaron la cara… el… Edward, era él y tenía un semblante frio.

Fin de pov

Bella despertó gritando en la oscuridad de su recamara, a pesar del frio ella tenía la frente empapada de sudor. Su padre se levanto con un bate en la mano y abrió la puerta de su hija de un golpe.

Bella, hija, que pasa?- le pregunto asustado

Nada papa…. Fue… solo un sueño…. Disculpa- dijo avergonzada- creí que no llegarías a dormir?

Termine más temprano de lo que pensé, pero eso no importa, dime Bella, que pasa? Ya tenía tiempo que ya no gritabas, que ya no habías tenido pesadillas- su voz estaba llena de tensión- que ha cambiado? Que ha pasado con Jacob?

Nada, Jacob y yo estamos bien, solo fue un sueño- no podía decir nada de lo que paso, sabría que Charlie se enojaría cuando le dijera que la dejo solo a mitad de la nada.

Está bien, no te obligare, descansa ok? Mañana hay escuela.- le dio un beso en la frente y salió con su bate casi arrastrándolo.

Buenas noches papa, disculpa- tenía tanta pena, pero después de que se fue Charlie se quedo sentada, pensando en su sueño.

Sabía que era tanto su deseo de ver a Alice que la había soñado pero a Edward ya no quería verlo más, ni en sueños, ya no quería sufrir más. En ese momento se levanto y fue a tomar el anillo que estaba en el escritorio a lado de su libro de cumbres borrascosas.

Ya, no aguanto más, te quiero fuera de mi corazón Edward Cullen- dijo desabrochando su cadena donde llevaba el lobito de madera- voy a aceptar la promesa de Jacob. Me constara mucho entregar mi amor… pero…. No sé que mas hacer.

Bella se obligaba cada vez más a enterrar a Edward en su corazón, confiaba en Jacob, en su amor y deseaba que con eso bastara. Puso el anillo en su cadena y se fue a recostar deseando dormir sin tener sueños.

Al dia siguiente despertó sintiéndose muy cansada por su larga noche de insomnio, al bajar todavía soñolienta, se encontró ya sola en la cocina. Se acerco a la mesa en donde ya estaba listo su cereal y al lado la libreta de notas.

_Bells, querida_

_Me tuve que ir temprano al trabajo. Sigo preocupado, llámame en cuanto regreses de la escuela, no estoy prohibiendo que vayas a ver a Jacob; pero de verdad necesito que regreses directo a la casa._

_Te quiero_

En las ultimas letras se veía un temblor, ella sabía que se debía a que Charlie no podía expresar sus sentimientos ni en papel.

Comió su desayuno y llamo a Jacob con la esperanza de encontrarlo despierto ya que era muy temprano.

Hola- contesto Billy soñoliento.

Hola Billy, disculpa la hora, esta Jacob?- estaba apenada por haber despertado a Billy

Claro ahora te lo paso- dijo bostezando

Esta despierto?- si oía en su voz la sorpresa, ya que Jacob nunca despertaba tan temprano. Pero el ya no le contesto, le había pasado el teléfono a Jacob

Hola amor, que pasa?- contesto de inmediato Jacob

Vas a ir a la escuela?- dijo con curiosidad

No, bueno ya sabes que tengo privilegios especiales aquí en la reservación- en su voz se notaba el regocijo de no ir a la escuela.

Ha, entonces porque estas despierto tan temprano?- le pregunto Bella extrañada.

Bueno, es mejor que hablemos mas al rato- y después dijo en susurro- tienes que ir a la escuela?

Bueno tengo que entregar un trabajo, pero se lo puedo dar a Angela, si me acompañas a la escuela a dárselo- empezó a preocuparse de lo que Jacob quería hablar.

Ok, llego a tu casa en 15 minutos, todavía hay tiempo de llegar con tu amiga- enseguida colgó.

Bella subió corriendo por su mochila, saco todos sus útiles y solo dejo el trabajo que iba a entregar a Angela. Después bajo las escaleras y se fue a sentar en la sala, para matar el tiempo prendió televisión y algo capto su atención. En las noticias matutinas, había una nota de tres desapariciones en diferentes poblados de Washington. Ella pensó en lo que había dicho su padre y se puso nerviosa, no se fijo del tiempo solo escucho el ruido de un motor que se detenía frente a su casa. Salió corriendo a encontrarse con Jacob.

Hola, cariño- saludo Jacob desde la motocicleta negra.

Jacob, si Charlie te ve en una moto o a mi…. Sabes cómo se va a poner?- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Calma, no nos vera te lo aseguro- le guiño el ojo y con tono pícaro y siguió- está bien, está bien si quieres escondemos la moto atrás de tu casa y vamos en tu cacharro, aunque tendrás que darte prisa.

Vamos, no quiero que ningún maestro me vea- le dio las llaves a Jacob y ella se subió de lado del copiloto- apresúrate.

Y la moto?- dijo ya acomodándose en el asiento.

Déjala, no creo que Charlie venga a esta hora, no tardaremos mucho en regresar- observo el camino un poco ansiosa.

Ok, pero yo pensé que querías platicar en otro lado- le replico Jacob

Qué bien me conoces- le aseguro a Jacob con una risita- pero estoy preocupada y no quiero darle molestias a Charlie- su tono risueño cambio al final de la frase y se convirtió en un susurro.

Pero eres joven Bella, eso es lo que hacemos los jóvenes darle problemas a los padres- Jacob solo quería animarla al verla con esa angustia, pero la verdad era que él tampoco quería que Bella anduviera sola y fuera de un lugar seguro.

Jacob llevo la camioneta a su máximo de su rendimiento y cada vez que hacia un ruido raro Bella hacia una mueca de dolor, él le prometía cada vez que iba a reparar el cacharro cuando estuvieran en la Push.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Angela apenas estaba caminando por el estacionamiento, así que Bella corrió antes de que se acercara a la entrada del edificio.

Angela- le grito Bella- detente

Que pasa Bella?- pregunto preocupada por la urgencia de su amiga.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que no voy a entrar a clases…. Y… bueno…. Quería ver… si podrías entregar por mí el trabajo de trigonometría- le pido con la cara roja que parecía un jitomate de la vergüenza.

mmm… está bien, pero me tendrás que contar después por qué…. Ya vi que traes un nuevo anillo en el cuello.- y señalo con un dedo la cadena de Bella.

Te lo prometo- le dijo Bella, aunque no comprendía el porqué de su curiosidad ya que Angela era muy reservada y nada entrometida. Le dio el trabajo y salió corriendo y gritando otra vez- gracias, te debo una.

Se subió a su camioneta y se despidió de ella cuando iban saliendo del estacionamiento ya con más calma.

Ok, me puedes dar un adelanto de lo que querías decirme- le pidió a Jacob con un puchero en la cara.

No, Bells es mejor que estés en un lugar cómodo cuando hablemos- le dijo muy serio y sin despegar la vista del parabrisas.

Está bien- susurro Bella y volteo la cara a su ventanilla.

Al llegar a casa de Charlie, Bella le pidió que ocultara la motocicleta, por si se le ocurría pasar a ver cómo estaban las cosas a Charlie. En lo que Jacob escondía la moto, ella entro a preparar un café.

Listo corazón-grito Jacob desde el umbral de la entrada. Bella ya se estaba encaminando a la sala cuando el entro, llego a la sala y se acomodo en el sillón, palmeando el lugar a su lado para que Jacob la acompañara.

Bueno ahora sí, de que quieres hablar y que es tan delicado?- pregunto ella con tiento, por la reacción pasada de Jacob.

Bueno, después de que vimos el mensaje de Charlie, fui de inmediato a hablar con Sam para ver qué pasaba- tomo un respiro y siguió- el tampoco sabía nada, se sorprendió y preocupo, entonces nos juntamos con los demás y seguimos el rastro y… es conocido es… es…- el todavía no acababa cuando ella en un susurro completo la frase.

Victoria…- después empezó a hablar más rápido, con nerviosismo- es Victoria, yo pensé que después de que Laurent no regresara a hablar con ella- se callo un rato para pensar que mas iba a decir- ahora que recuerdo la llama que vi, cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme… era ella.

Porque no me habías dicho que pensabas que era ella?- le reprocho Jacob

Bueno no recordaba muy bien y no le di importancia- le decía ella un poco cohibida al oír el tono de Jacob- pero bueno eso ya hace mucho tiempo para mi… yo… pensé que al darse cuenta que EL ya no estaba… a mi lado, se iría y ya no volvería… por mí.

Bueno, Sam puso más atención cuando supo que ella había regresado… hemos encontrado… bueno algunos cuerpos sin vida- dijo en un susurro, como si tratara de que Bella no entendiera- es mejor que no andes por ahí sola.

Pero Charlie- empezó a decir un poco histérica- no quiero que le pase nada.

Descuida, ya lo están cuidando- la abrazo y la sentó en su regazo- tranquila amor, no les pasara nada, aquí estoy para protegerte.

Bella estaba temblando levemente y el la abrazaba un poco más fuerte. Jacob trataba de pensar en algo para que ella se tranquilizara cuando recordó el anillo en el cuello de ella.

Y me vas a decir que significa el anillo en tu cuello, cariño?- le pregunto con un sonrisa en los labios.

Bueno, que te amo más de lo que creía- levantó la mirada para que se cruzara con la de Jacob.

Y?- le apremio, ansioso de que Bella siguiera hablando.

Bueno, que en este momento yo también te quiero hacer una promesa- dijo Bella con voz temblorosa y poniéndose roja- te prometo ser la mujer que te mereces…. que te amare para toda la vida y seré tuya en todos los sentidos.

Jacob la empezó a besar apasionadamente, tomándola entre sus brazos, por su parte Bella le rodeo el cuello y le devolvió el beso. El la levanto sin esfuerzo y la recostó en el sillón cubierto con una manta, ella llevo sus manos a su cabello negro, Jacob seguía besándola cada vez mas febril, el deshizo su abrazo y llevo sus manos primero a la cara de Bella para acariciarla y luego a su blusa, con manos temblorosas le empezó a desabotonar la blusa. En ese momento Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y llevo las manos al pecho de Jacob para deshacer su beso, para alejarlo.

Bella, que pasa?- estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella

Jacob, no puedo- dijo abrochándose su blusa- discúlpame- se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

No te entiendo, Bella, me acabas de prometer amarme y ser mía en TODOS los sentidos- le reprocho.

Si, Jake, pero entiéndeme…. Yo…- trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- bueno Jake, no creí que te lo tomaras tan literal- giro los ojos y los poso al final en Jacob- me refería a en un futuro. Digo no creo que haya prisa o sí? En fin tu no envejecerás y pues en unos meses ya representaras unos 28… y ya habrán cambiado los papeles… ahora tu serás el asaltacunas- termino con una sonrisa en los labios su débil explicación.

Ok, Bells, la verdad si me he comportado como un niño…. Que las hormonas no lo dejan pensar- se puso rojo y siguió hablando en un susurro- bueno, no creo que sea tu sueño que Charlie nos encuentre en su sala- dijo con una sonrisita y fue rápidamente a juntarse con ella en la cocina- ya oigo la patrulla y lo empiezo a oler, arréglate un poco.

Ya vez, si nos encuentra así- decía Bella meneando la cabeza- tendrás que correr mucho para esquivar las balas, tal vez no te mate, pero como te va a doler.

Gracias por tu apoyo amor- se empezó a reír a carcajadas y empezó a servir las tazas de café.

Bella? Hija?- grito Charlie desde el porche.

Bella salió corriendo- que pasa papa? Estas bien?- se tropezó en la puerta antes de salir y su padre la alcanzo para que no cayera, dejando un paquete en el suelo en vez de a su hija.

Bella, hay niña, siempre tan despistada- meneo la cabeza y sonrió- mira he dejado caer tu paquete.

Que es papa?- pregunto curiosa, agachándose a recoger la caja.- que… raro tiene fecha de septiembre…

Sí, me han dicho que se quedo en un rincón por error en el correo, sean dado cuenta apenas y me lo han llevado al trabajo- le explico y entro a casa- hola Jake, que haces aquí? Porque no estás en la escuela?- le exigió.

Bella iba tras él, aventó la caja al sillón y fue con su papa a la cocina agachando la mirada por la pregunta de este.

Hola Charlie, pues no tuve clase y decidí venir a ver a Bells- dijo él, muy relajado.

Y recordó que tampoco Bella había ido a clase- Cierto Bells, tu tampoco tuviste clases? Qué raro, yo no he visto a ninguno de tus compañeros.

Nooo, papa… es que… pues al leer tu nota me preocupe y pues después iba a ir a tu trabajo a ver que sucedía… como no sé dónde has estado y no llegas a casa a buena hora para verte- dijo ella en tono ya receloso.

Bella- Charlie ya se estaba poniendo rojo- ya sabes que he estado con Sue, necesita mucha ayuda en este tiempo.

Claro, pero esta es tu casa y yo tu hija….- ya no dijo mas, no quería pelear con el después de saber el peligro en el que se encontraban.

Está bien, pero no estamos hablando de mí, yo todavía soy el que manda aquí... Jacob no me hagas pensar que eres mala influencia para Bella, he- le dijo al chico con tono un poco autoritario.

PAPA… el mala influencia para mí?... si yo soy mayor que él- renegó con un puchero en la cara. A lo que Jacob solo pudo reír.

Bueno solo vine a eso, Bells, nos vemos en la tarde- ya estaba dándose la vuelta para salir de la casa, pero Jacob lo interrumpió.

Charlie y que pasa con las desapariciones de las que hablaste?- pregunto con seriedad.

Bueno… tal vez no deba hablarles de esto pero han desaparecido algunos chicos de poblados cercanos... no sabemos nada más que eso, ya estamos pensando que es un asesino en serie, pero se necesita de mas desapariciones- meneo la cabeza al decir lo ultimo- estamos haciendo todo lo posible por resolverlo, por eso les pido tengan mucho cuidado, no anden por ahí. He- espero a que los dos le dieran su respuesta.

Claro- dijeron al unisonó.

Bueno, ahora si me voy… pórtense bien- les advirtió cerrando la puerta de la casa y enseguida se oyó la patrulla alejarse.

Bueno, tengo que ir con Sam, disculpa amor- se oía una pelea interna en su voz por dejarla sola.

No te preocupes, debes ir- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y lo acompaño a la puerta, pero antes el recordó el paquete del que hablo Charlie.

Y que es lo que te trajo Charlie?- se dirigió al sillón con curiosidad.

Es un paquete que debió llegar hace bastante tiempo- lo tomo en las manos y le dio la vuelta examinándolo- seguro es de Reene.

Pues ábrelo, anda ya no hay que esperar- la ánimo

Ok, veamos que es- fue quitando la envoltura- oh

Que es Bells? anda deja que lo vea- se lo quito de las manos y se encontró con una caja de música en forma de piano con los bordes de plata y pequeños detalles muy finos que venía con una nota de caligrafía impecable que decía:

_Para mi amor_

_Cada vez que escuches tu nana en este pequeño piano, sabrás que la estoy tocando solo para ti. Eres mi razón de existir. Feliz Cumpleaños amada mía._

_TE AMO BELLA_

Bella se sentó y no dijo nada, solo le quito la caja a Jacob que se había quedado petrificado, la termino de sacar del envoltorio y la abrió, el pequeño mecanismo empezó a trabajar para hacer sonar una melodía muy conocida por ella; Jacob se compuso y al verla totalmente ausente, salió de la casa tomo la moto y se alejo sin decir nada pero con miles de sentimientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza, todos llegando a la conclusión de que Bella no le amaba ni la decima parte de lo que él a ella.

* * *

**bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews. No desesperen ya falta poco para que hagan su aparición los Cullen,  
**

**los personajes no son mios, solo la historia.  
**


	8. Cartas sobre la Mesa

**Cartas Sobre la Mesa**

Bella no hablo con Jacob durante la semana que paso, ella no sabía que decirle, el regalo retrasado de cumpleaños, había cambiado todo. El amor que sentía por Edward todavía seguía vivo a pesar de lo mucho que quiso acabar con él, pero al escuchar su nana todas las noches desde que la recibió, lo podía soñar en su prado reviviendo el amor que se prometieron mutuamente. Falto a clases unos días, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, de explicar. Quería estar sola para pensar.

Al final no sabía cómo ver a Jacob, tenía claro que lo amaba y que le debía su vida literalmente, pero también sabía que ese sentimiento no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Edward. Ya no podía ocultarlo más. Entonces decidió quitarse la cadena con el anillo y el lobo de madera, la dejo a lado de su mesa de noche junto a su piano, trato de descansar para preparar el encuentro con Jacob al día siguiente.

El sábado en la mañana llamo a este para poder arreglar un encuentro, pero él no quiso contestar el teléfono y Billy le aseguro que le diría que le devolviera la llamada en cuanto estuviera en casa. Ella no creyó las palabras de Billy, agarro las llaves de su camioneta y su puso en marcha hacia La Push. A mitad de su trayecto se encontró a Charlie con un grupo de personas que estaban caminando con armas en busca (ella suponía de Victoria) su asesina en serie. Se orillo y le hablo a su padre.

Hola, papa- saludo a los demás con una sacudida de mano.

Bella, donde vas con tanta prisa?- le dedico una sonrisa a su hija.

Voy a ver a Jacob, no tardare nada- le aseguro

Tomate tu tiempo, ya te has contentado con él?- se notaba la curiosidad en su voz

Papa- le desvió la mirada y se puso en marcha- nos vemos, cuídate.

Cuando llego a la casa de Billy, vio como se movía una cortina y supuso que alguien la había visto llegar. Se bajo después de un rato al ver que nadie salía a recibirla, se acerco y toco la puerta varias veces, pero fue en vano nadie salió. Entonces dio pequeños gritos.

Jacob, se que está ahí, abre- exigió- está bien, como quieras.

Decidió ir a casa de Emily para hablar con algún amigo de Jacob. Pero al llegar ahí, vio a Sam y Paul en el porche peleando y al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba muy atenta a su discusión Paul salió corriendo hacia el bosque, por su parte Sam se irguió en la entrada de su casa. Bella salió de su camioneta pero se quedo a esa distancia para escuchar lo que Sam empezó a decirle.

Que haces aquí?- le pregunto con una frialdad que se reflejaba tanto en su voz y como en su rostro.

Bella se avergonzó por haber llegado de improvisto, pero contesto tan normal como pudo.

Vengo a saber algo de Jacob, en su casa no me contesto nadie y pensé que ustedes debían saber algo- término de hablar y se empezó a acercar.

No sabemos nada y disculpa, pero tú no puedes estar aquí… es mejor que regreses a tu casa- cuando terminó le dio la espalda, entro a su casa y cerró la puerta. Bella subió a su camioneta y se alejo.

Bella empezó a preocuparse, porque sabía que a pesar de que Jacob siguiera enfadado con ella por lo del regalo atrasado, no era normal que se escondiera de ese modo. Ella solo podía recordar la vez que él se había ocultado de esa manera, cuando supo que era licántropo. Ahora que le estaba ocultando? Que era tan malo? Se detuvo a mitad del camino y dio media vuelta para ir a casa de Billy.

Hay Jacob Black, porque me importas tanto?- le reprocho al aire.

Cuando llego a su destino ya estaba atardeciendo y empezaba a hacer más frio, llevo las piernas arriba del asiento y las abrazo con manos temblorosas. Pasaron un par de horas y no había cambio alguno en la casa. Parecía desolada.

Jacobpov

La veía ahí afuera con este frio y no sabía qué hacer. No podía salir y hablar con ella, lo que había pasado era… Ahora había que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Jacob debes hacer algo- me dijo mi padre con tono preocupado- se va a congelar.

No entiendes?- le empecé a reprochar con angustia- ella no va a entender… lo que paso esa día….- no podía pensar, era un lio.

Que no voy a entender?- me reto mi padre- que ama a un vampiro… que yo hable contigo para que no estuvieras en esta situación?

Ya papa- no quería oírlo más, ya sabía el sermón.

Jacob si tu no sales lo hare yo- me aseguro

Está bien papa- empecé a moverme hacia la puerta, lo único que pensaba era que ella nunca me había querido como yo.

Fin Jpov

Cuando Bella vio a Jacob, salió rápidamente de su camioneta y corrió hacia él.

Perdóname Jake- empezó a decir con voz sofocada por las lágrimas.

No Bella- la aparto secamente

Bella no entendía por qué tanta crueldad por parte de Jacob, entonces se alejo y espero a que el empezara a hablar.

* * *

_ya falta poco para la aparicion de algunos Cullen, espero subir rapido el cap que sigue_


	9. La Revelación

**La Revelación**

Estaban parados frente a frente. Bella no entendía por qué tanta frialdad, era cierto que estuvo mal su comportamiento la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero no era tan grave. Jacob estaba buscando las palabras para empezar la conversación.

Y tu cadena?- pregunto rozando el cuello de Bella

Bueno… tenemos que hablar- dijo en un susurro.

Eso me hará las cosas más fáciles- aseguro el todavía con frialdad.

Porque te comportas así?-estaba confundida, nunca había visto a Jacob así.

Bueno el ultimo día que te vi, ni siquiera me despedí de ti… pero es que te vi tan absorta por… tu regalo- hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo y siguió con su tono áspero- pensé que sería mejor no interrumpirte... para no romper tu burbuja- la miro con desdén- cuídala que así de rápido desaparece- chasqueo los dedos.

Porque eres tan cruel, Jacob?- todavía no creía que ese fuera su Jacob.

Bueno- dio un respiro profundo- he de confesar que ahora ya no me duele, pero en ese momento…- sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del recuerdo y continuo ya más sereno- tal vez seas tú quien me odie después de decirte…- y se quedo callado- está bien, está bien no tal vez, me odiaras, eso es seguro.

Ya déjate de rollos y habla claro- exigió Bella

Bueno, regrese buscando a Billy para contarle lo que paso en tu casa, pero no lo encontré y fui a casa de Sue, sabía que ahí lo encontraría y…. bueno, no recuerdo si ya te he platicado de la impronta, que no es algo que uno planea…- espero que ella dijera algo, pero Bella se mantuvo atenta a su explicación- bueno… me encontré con que… bueno, había una visita, una amiga de Sue de los Makah… una señora muy agradable y con ella iba una chica- no pudo ocultar un suspiro- se llama Kalena, es la niña más hermosa que he conocido, tiene mi edad.- cuando empezar a hablar de ella no pudo disimular el amor que sentía por aquella chica- Bella… disculpa... yo no lo pensé así, tu sabes que te quiero pero… ella es la única con la que quiero estar… no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que la conocí.

Jacob, no te tortures, yo te seguiré amando… no te voy a decir que no me duele, claro que me duele, pero es lo mejor…. Yo venía a terminar contigo, no te quería hacer sufrir… no lo he olvidado, lo amo igual o más- estaba serena al descubrir su secreto a Jacob ahora que sabía que no lo podía lastimar.

Huy... está bien, está bien, si me dolió, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo no gane tu corazón… qué bueno que para mi existe la impronta, ja ja ja- dijo divertido- que si no ahora te armaba una escena de celos y mirar que yo si puedo romper todo lo que tengo enfrente.- la fue a abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jacob, tonto… te extrañare- lo abrazo muy fuerte- que tal mi abrazo de oso?

Tendrás que hacer pesas, ni me haces cosquillas, pequeña- la soltó y le revolvió el cabello.

Que lastima… ya no seré la chica de un licántropo, quien comerá toda mi comida? Quien dormirá todo el día y no me llevara a una cita?- se quejo y le hizo pucheros, después soltó una risita.

Quien más? Yo… crees que te desharás de mi tan fácil?- empezó a mover la cabeza- no, no, ni lo creas, hay muchas cosas que compartir- de repente se le borro la sonrisa- buenas y… malas.

No hablemos de nada malo, ok? No ahora que estoy muy feliz por ti- le dedico una sonrisita y siguió con voz alegre- me tendrás que presentar a tu… novia?

Claro, tendrás quedarle el visto bueno, pero te diré que yo escogí mejor, al menos no es un… chupasangre- rio a carcajadas.

Que chistoso, por cierto se me ha olvidado la cadena en casa- dijo un poco apenada Bella

No te preocupes, eso es tuyo, yo te lo regale- le toco la mejilla con ternura.

Bueno me tengo que ir, le dije a Charlie que no tardaría y a de estar echando humo por las orejas, al ver la hora- le dio un abrazo rápido y corrió a su camioneta.

BELLS, Kwopkalawo´li (te amo en quileute)- le grito Jacob moviendo una mano para despedirse de ella.

Bella lo miro de reojo, puso en marcha su camioneta, iba muy feliz y aliviada, sabía que Jacob se merecía lo mejor, si le dolía un poco dejar a uno de los amores de su vida, pero le daba mucho gusto haber quedado en buenos términos con su mejor amigo. Sabía que era mejor estar sola, no había nadie que pudiera cerrar el hueco de su pecho, porque no había nadie a quien pudiera amar como a Edward. Llego a su casa y su papa ya la esperaba en la cocina con una pizza todavía caliente.

Papa, yo podía hacer de comer- se quejo Bella al ver una rebanada de pizza en el plato de Charlie.

Para nada, tomate un respiro… como estas?- pregunto vacilante.

Hablaste con Billy?- exigió ella, su padre solo asintió una vez y ella empezó a explicarle al ver su semblante- papa, no temas, te prometo que no voy a quedar catatónica otra vez… te pido perdón por mi comportamiento anterior, pero… ya no va a pasar, quede muy bien con Jacob; así como él dice no te vas a deshacer de él fácilmente, solo ya no lo veremos tan seguido.

Charlie dio un respiro de alivio y su cara se relajo, se paro para llevar un plato a su hija y le sirvió pizza.

Me da gusto hija, ahora lo tomaste diferente- le dio vueltas a las ideas en su mente y sentencio- no lo has dejado de amar, verdad Bells

Papa- se agacho, pero le contesto tan sincera como puedo- no, no he dejado de amarlo; el paquete traía un regalo atrasado de… Edward y todo el amor que trate de encerrar en mi corazón… salió de golpe. Y ya Char... Papa

Ok, gracias por decirme esto, ya sé que a ti como a mí no nos gusta hablar de sentimiento. Pero sabes que el no va a volver- afirmo

Lo sé papa, pero no puedo de dejar de sentir esto- termino Bella la charla con estas palabras y empezando a comer.

* * *

No podia dejar que Bella y Jacob terminaran mal, es una amistad muy buena. espero les guste este capitulo.

Bueno contestando a sus preguntas si es ed/bel, cada ves falta menos para que aparezcan los Cullen en escena.

los personajes son de Meyer, menos Kalena y la historia.

gracias por sus comentarios


	10. La Fiesta 1era parte

**La Fiesta (1era parte)**

Bella empezó a buscar una forma para localizar a Alice, nunca había tenido la necesidad de pedir su número de celular o correo electrónico ya que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. No quería que ella pensara que había dejado de quererla. Ya había pasado una semana de su rompimiento con Jacob. En un par de ocasiones fue hasta la casa de los Cullen, se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada principal y se ponía a hablar con su Alice imaginaria.

Ese sábado tenía que ir a casa de Angela a hacer un trabajo de equipo. La aludida estaba sola en su casa y recibió a Bella en la sala con bocadillos y jugo para hacer más amena la tarde. Al oír el timbre de su casa, fue corriendo a abrir y saludo a la recién llegada.

Hola Bella- su voz era de alegría mezclada con nerviosismo- tengo que contarte algo, tienes que darme un consejo- la jalo para que se sentaran en el suelo de su sala.

Que pasa Angie?- pregunto Bella con mucha curiosidad, nunca había visto que Angela se comportara de esa manera- discutiste con Ben?

Pues… la verdad no- se sonrojo al tiempo que iba hablando- bueno… Ben… me ha invitado a Seattle a cenar y… me ha dicho que pida permiso para dormir fuera de casa. Bells estoy muy nerviosa… no se qué contestarle… y que le voy a decir a mis padres?... mi papa…. Es el reverendo.

Angela no te frustres- la tomo de los hombros y le indico como respirara- tienes que pensar las cosas con calma, aunque a decir verdad… yo no soy la indicada para darte un consejo- se le dibujo una sonrisa pequeña y continuo- mira que de dos novios que he tenido, los dos me han dejado….- no termino de decir lo que pensaba y la miro a los ojos, respiro hondo y empezó a hablar- bueno, primero debes saber qué es lo que él está planeando al quedarse toda la noche a tu lado… y bueno… te debo una, recuerda, puedes decir que te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo, por mi papa no tendremos problemas casi no lo veo.

Hay Bella me da miedo- su voz era temblorosa y en su rostro se asomaba una lagrima.

Entonces habla con Ben, todavía no estás lista para… bueno ya sabes, no es malo, habla con el, así pueden poner sus puntos claros los dos- dijo Bella.

Gracias Bella, no sé si fue así con Jacob, nunca lo conocí, pero sé que Edward te amaba mucho se veía en su mirada… seguro algo le ha pasado si no te ha buscado- su discurso fue en una voz baja y timada, nunca le había dicho nada a Bella por como la veía y como se comportaba- me dolió mucho que te alejaras de nosotros tanto tiempo… yo te aprecio mucho… eres muy parecida a mi…. Me alegre cuando "volviste a la vida"- se le escaparon unas risitas al pronunciar lo último.

La verdad no sé si alguna vez el me haya amado… cuando se fue el me dijo que nunca me había amado y yo le creo…. Tu lo conociste, no es posible que una persona como él se fije en alguien tan… tan normal.

Te duele hablar de él verdad?- se aventuro a preguntar Angela- todavía lo amas?

Bueno que todo el mundo puede leer mi mente?- dijo Bella algo enfadada- que irónico… él nunca pudo- dijo esto último en un susurro solo para ella.

Seguro él se alejo de ti por algo- insistió Angela- cuando alguien ama tanto a otra persona y se aleja es para protegerla.

Ya Angela por favor- le exigió un poco harta.

Está bien- dijo apenada y cambio la conversación- bueno Mike va dar una fiesta en un rato, quieres ir? Yo iré con Ben, puedes ir con nosotros… si gustas?

Mmm, claro- dijo pensando en lo que le había dicho Jacob una vez, "los jóvenes estamos para dar problemas a los padres"- me gustaría mucho.

Terminaron el trabajo lo antes posible, entonces Bella regreso a su casa para cambiarse. Angela y Ben pasarían por ella al atardecer; cuando iba bajando las escaleras de su casa, ya lista para irse a la fiesta se encontró con Charlie en la sala pegado a la tele viendo un partido de beisbol. El la volteo a ver de reojo.

Y… dónde vas? Porque te has arreglado tanto?- pregunto en tono un poco indiferente.

Y… por que estas hoy aquí? No te necesita Sue?- le reprocho más que preguntarle.

Bella, te estoy preguntando, donde vas?- levanto el tono otro poco más.

Voy a una fiesta en casa de Mike Newton- dijo en voz baja para que Charlie no entendiera.

Ha, bien… solo cuídate, esas fiestas siempre se salen de control-siguió viendo la televisión y al final dijo- regresa temprano.

Claro, claro- refunfuño- como si te fueras a enterar.

Que dijiste?- pregunto Charlie ya mas enojado.

Nada, nada- corrió a la puerta principal- ya llegaron por mí, adiós.

Llegaron a la casa de los Newton, había gente por todos lados y la música sonaba hasta la calle , la fiesta ya había empezado, había más gente de la que ella conocía, empezó a esquivar a la multitud que estaba bailando y llego a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y las frituras. Angela y Ben se habían quedado en la improvisada pista de baile así que no vieron que Bella se puso a platicar con Tyler y Lauren.

* * *

_Bueno aqui empieza la diversion, Bella experimentara cosas._

_este capitulo es corto, pero el que sigue si va a ser mas largo, espero les guste._


	11. La Fiesta 2da parte

**La Fiesta (2da parte)**

Bella estaba en la fiesta dispuesta a divertirse, a comportarse como una joven de su edad, se acerco a Tyler y Lauren que estaba tomando algo.

Hola Tyler, que tomas?- preguntó traviesamente Bella.

No creo que quieras saber- le contesto Lauren.

Lauren no seas así, es licor- dijo un poco tímido.

Me das?- Bella hablo con mucha seguridad y traviesamente.

Pero, no creo que TÚ tomes, eres una santa- le dijo Lauren con un tono sarcástico.

No me conoces… tal vez no lo soy- Bella seguía hablando segura- me vas a dar un vaso Tyler?... o tengo que ir yo por uno.

Claro que no… voy yo- respondió sorprendido y fue a servirle un vaso a Bella.

Este regreso con tres vasos uno para cada uno, le dio el vaso a Bella todavía dudando que ella se lo tomara, bueno que ni siquiera lo probara; pero de repente Bella le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Mmm… tiene un sabor raro- seguía saboreando el trago con un gesto de desagrado.

Así sabe el alcohol- le dijo Lauren todavía con ese tonito sarcástico.

Ok- termino por decir Bella y se llevo el vaso a la boca.

Tyler y Lauren se quedaron con los ojos en blanco cuando Bella se acabo el contenido de un trago, Bella le seguía haciendo gestos pero pidió otro. Tyler no tuvo problema en servirle cuantas veces ella pidió. Después de una hora o un poco más, Lauren se fue a buscar a Jessica y a Mike para que vieran lo que Bella estaba haciendo, entonces Mike se adelanto para servirle el siguiente trago y le hablo a Bella.

Parece que te estás divirtiendo- le aseguro Mike.

Claro, Mike, hip- hablo torpemente Bella.

Te gustaría bailar?- le pidió el chico, pero esto lo había oído Lauren

A que no te atreves a bailar en la mesa de centro- la reto Lauren

Tú crees que no lo hare? Que no te he demostrado que no me conoces- le contesto un poco en grito Bella, su legua se le y trababa al hablar.

En casa de Charlie en ese momento, estaba sonando el teléfono de la cocina, lo que hizo que Charlie se levantara de su sillón y viera con detenimiento el reloj, ya casi era medianoche.

Bueno- contesto adormilado

Charlie, hola esta Bella?- pregunto Jacob

No, está en una fiesta- dijo algo enfadado Charlie

Ok, luego le llamo, gracias- cuando iba a colgar escucho como Charlie comenzaba a hablar.

Oye, bueno… yo se que Bella ya no es tu novia… pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor… no sé si podrías ir a buscarla a casa de los Newton, yo no quisiera ir, ya sabes que posiblemente haya muchos chicos tomando y son menores de edad, te apuesto que no me resistiría a arrestar a muchos de ellos.

Claro Charlie, yo voy por ella y enseguida la llevo a tu casa-le afirmo Jacob y colgó el auricular.

En la fiesta, Bella seguía mirando a Lauren retadoramente, le dio el vaso a Mike tirando un poco de Licor en su ropa. Fue tambaleando hacia la mesa de centro y se tomo de un chico que estaba a su lado como apoyo, se subió con dificultad, pateo varios vasos y botellas que estaban en ella.

Hey, que haces?- le reproche una muchacha al sentir el liquido en su pierna.

Bella no contesto solo le arrebato la botella de cerveza que tenia la chica en las manos, tomo unos tragos y se quito la chamarra de mezclilla, para quedar con la blusa de tirantes que llevaba. Empezó a bailar, moviéndose torpemente, la gente se iba acercando para aplaudirle y ver de quien se trataba, eso llamo la atención de Angela y Ben que se abrieron paso para preguntar a Mike y Lauren.

Oye Mike, que pasa? Porque tanto escándalo?- pregunto Ben curioso y buscando con la mirada.

Nada amigo, que Bella a tomado un poco- dijo entre risas Mike y aplaudiendo.

Que Bella qué?- dijo Angela ya preocupada.

Nada, que ha tomado- le repitió Lauren- no es tan santa, ja ja ja.

Tenemos que hacer algo Ben-Angela jalo a su novio para ir a encontrarse con Bella.

Angela iba empujando a la gente que se le ponía enfrente y llego hasta quedar al principio de la multitud. Jalo a Bella del pantalón, pero esta no le prestó atención y siguió bailando. Entonces Angela empezó a gritarle.

Bella, baja de ahí- le exigió, a lo cual la aludida respondió con una mueca y una negación con la cabeza.

Isabella, baja si no le hablare a tu padre- se subió a la mesa y la jalo del brazo, los chicos gritaron al ver como Bella mojaba a su amiga con la cerveza que tenia- ok, quédate y da tu espectáculo.- se bajo y salió con su novio de la casa muy enojada.

Cuando estaba en el jardín de los Newton vio como una camioneta derrapo y tomo un lugar de estacionamiento. Reconoció al chico que salió de esta y fue a su encuentro.

Eres Jacob, verdad?- pregunto un poco tímida, seguía limpiando su ropa.

Si… Angela? Vengo a buscar a Bella, donde esta?- pregunto a la chica

No será muy difícil encontrarla, en este momento está dando la función de medianoche- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Lauren, seguro tú hiciste algo- si oía una seguridad en la forma que lo plateo Angela

Nada en absoluto, me voy, que se sigan divirtiendo- les hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de despedida y camino hacia su coche- después de todo no es tan santa.

Disculpa, voy por Bella- dijo Jacob ya caminando hacia adentro de la casa y preguntándose a que se refería con función de media noche y que no era tan santa.

Al entrar oyó unos gritos de chicos que animaban a Bella para que siguiera bailando. Ya que era más alto que la mayoría de los presentes no tuvo dificulta de ver a Bella moviéndose en una mesita con la mirada de todos en ella. Empujo a todo el que estaba delante de él y a diferencia de Angela el quedo frente a ella cara a cara, sin necesidad de subir a la mesa.

Jake- empezó a decir Bella con dificultad- que bueno que viniste.

Baja de ahí y vamos a casa- le ordeno él.

No… hip... me estoy divirtiendo- después de lo dicho lo quiso demostrar y dio un movimiento exagerado, se resbalo con el liquido que estaba derramado en la mesa y cayó sobre esta. Se empezó a carcajear y se levanto con ayuda de unos chicos que estaban al frente.

Jacob se enojo y la miro para ordenar otra vez- baja y vámonos- Bella se volteo esta vez, entonces el camino para quedar otra vez de frente a ella y sin decir nada la cargo, su cara quedo en la espalda de él y sus piernas en el pecho, el le agarro las piernas con firmeza para que con el pataleo de Bella no cayera. Mientras ella le pegaba torpemente en la espalda con sus manos hechas puño.

Bájame, eres un idiota- decía con dificultad, ya que por el zangoloteo se estaba mareando más de la cuenta- bájame bárbaro, si no te vomito encima- le advirtió

Ok, te bajo en cuanto salgamos de esta casa- al pasar el umbral, la bajo con la misma facilidad, Bella se sento en una banca que había en el jardín, no había mucha gente en este lugar, enteonces se agarro la cabeza y cambio su semblante divertido.

Que tonto eres Jacob- le empezó a reprochar- me la estaba pasando muy bien…

Claro, eres el alma de la fiesta, Bella- termino la frase interrumpiéndola y comenzando con su sermón- imagínate como te voy a llevar a tu casa, tú no eres así Bella, estas borracha, con la ropa sucia- meneo la cabeza el verla en ese estado.

Cierto Jacob, tú qué haces aquí? Te han dejado salir a dar un paseo?- le dijo en tono sarcástico- yo no sabía, te dieron cinco minutos de respiro, huy se te vaya a ir tu impronta.

No fastidies Bella, porque te emborrachaste?- trato de suavizar el tono- estaremos aquí un rato, Charlie no te puede ver así, le va a dar un infarto.

Mira en primera, tú me dijiste que me comportara como lo que soy una chica joven, eso hago-empezó a explicar muy tranquila, tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Claro, así se comportan los jóvenes hoy en día- suspiro Jacob

No interrumpas, Jacob, tú no sabes cómo nos divertimos porque eres un niño, para continuar a Charlie no le importa como llegue, seguro no está, seguro esta con su Sue… aparte no estoy… borracha… que no ves…- no termino de decir cuando había empezado a vomitar.

Claro, claro- dijo sarcásticamente y le dio un pañuelo que llevaba- y no me lo devuelvas.

Huy desde cuando llevas pañuelos contigo?- lo cuestiono Bella todavía limpiándose la boca

No te importa, vámonos ya es tiempo de llegar a tu casa- se levanto y la jalo del brazo.

No... cárgame, se mueve todo- suplico ella

Claro que no, si pudiste bailar ahí dentro, puedes caminar a la camioneta- empezó a caminar, dejándola atrás- anda no tengo toda la noche.

En ese momento iba llegando una silueta muy esbelta y pequeña a la casa que había estado abandonada por varios meses. La gran casa de cristales estaba a oscuras y casi cubierta por la vegetación, ella caminaba sigilosamente a la entrada principal como si necesitara de la luz para no tropezar, se quedo en el umbral de la casa, había un efluvio muy conocido pero no quiso darle importancia y entro.

Edward?- comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa

Entonces camino y quedo frente al piano, el estaba sentado en el banquillo, simulando tocar su querido piano. Al escuchar la voz de su hermana se recargo en el piano lamentándose.

Edward? Que haces?- estaba preocupada por su hermano, se veía tan desmejorado y se pregunto si los vampiros también podían morir de amor.

El se giro un poco para quedar frente a ella y comenzó a decir con la voz ronca.

Alice, ya no resisto mas, necesito verla- se toco la cabeza y siguió- hasta parece que apenas estuvo aquí, olí su aroma al llegar.

No Edward, no puede ser- empezó a ver la imagen de ella cayendo del acantilado y sumergida en las aguas negras- ella… la vi saltar.

Pero no era necesario explicar a su hermano el ya lo había visto en la cabecita de su hermana, se paró de un salto y fue a tomarla de los hombros.

Porque no dijiste nada?- le reprocho- hace cuanto que paso eso?

Bueno un par de meses… yo no dije nada porque no quería que sufrieras- pero en su mente revivió la discusión con su hermana y él la soltó.

Rosaline nunca la quiso, pero tú… como fue que te dejaste convencer… así de fácil? no importa si me hubiera enterado en ese momento o ahora… ya no me importa la vida.

Por eso me dio miedo, no quiero que te pase nada, imagina a Esme y a Carlisle, se morirán si eso es posible o como tú estás haciendo ahora, buscaran una salida fácil para acabar con su existencia- empezó a reclamarle más que explicarle- vi mil formas de actuar… pero todas llevaban a tu gran plan Edward. Mejor preferí callar, por tu bien, eso me trajo aquí hoy.

El verme en casa de Bella y enterándome, me llevara a hacer una rápida visita a Italia?- Edward empezó a decir fríamente- crees que por tu presencia no lo hare? Por decírmelo tu y no Charlie?

Y que vas a llegar a tocar su puerta y le preguntaras donde está enterrada? No seas tonto, el seguro te esta culpando, te lo dije no iba terminar bien- ahora ella le levantaba la voz.

Bueno necesito verlo con mis propios ojos- le dijo ya un poco más calmado Edward.

Entonces vamos al cementerio- lo tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar casi arrastrando a su hermano.

Primero debo ir a su casa, hay algo que quiero llevar para que descanse con ella… en su tumba- dijo en un susurro triste.

Se pusieron en marcha, en esta ocasión Alice fue más rápida, el solo trotaba. Ella pensó que tal vez era el cansancio de su hermano o la mala alimentación que se notaba en su semblante, nunca había ganado una carrera. Pero al ver la casa de Bella asomarse, se detuvo en seco y abrazo a su hermano.

Yo también la quise mucho, la quiero aun- dijo con voz quebrada.

Vamos Alice, ahora no puedes hacer nada, deja que vaya solo, espérame aquí.- deshizo el abrazo con algo de dificultad y camino balanceándose hacia su objetivo.

Edward vio la ventana abierta y le parecía como si ella siguiera esperándolo.

Solo un poco mas y estaré a tu lado amor- dijo antes de saltar. Entro sin hacer nada de ruido como de costumbre, pero lo distrajo la caja musical que estaba en la mesa de noche de su amada.

Me pregunto cuando la recibiste- dijo tocándola con la yema de los dedos- tu aroma es tan resiente…. No, no puede ser, es mi imaginación.

Pero los gritos que provenían de la sala lo pegaron al piso. Que eran aquellas voces que escuchaba?

* * *

Bueno, Bella está dispuesta a divertirse y comienza con un baile y tomando, todavia falta un poco mas de "diversion" en los siguentes cap.

Espero y les guste este capítulo, se que esta bastante largo, pero creo que era necesario y por fin la aparición de Edward y Alice.

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer, lo he subido bastante rapido por que se cuanto mata la espera.

atte. Joeypotter


	12. La Ilusión

**La Ilusión **

Mientras Edward permanecía en el cuarto de Bella, abajo acababa de llegar la camioneta que traía a Jacob y a Bella de la fiesta. Charlie al ver las luces de la camioneta por la ventana, salió a esperar que bajaran. Se quedo con los ojos en blanco cuando Bella no podía un ni siquiera bajar del coche.

Anda Jacob…hip… ayúdame- le dijo ella en tono suplicante.

No, no- dijo el con tono de serio- no necesitaste ayuda para tomar, ahora camina, que no tengo toda la noche, ya te lo dije.

Shh, shh, ven Jacob, ven perrito- apenas hizo un ademan de llamarlo con la mano y su voz era un susurro.

Que chistosa Bella- regreso, la cargo y le dijo al iodo con voz sarcástica- y a tu chupasangre como lo llamabas?

Le respondió entre risitas e hipo- así - ladeo la cabeza y se quito el cabello de su cuello- ven prueba- después se carcajeo y termino diciendo- pero creo que al final ni mi sangre le gusto.

Estas ebria Bella, así no se puede- ya estaba en la entrada y Charlie no lo dejo pasar a la casa poniéndose en el marco de la puerta, entonces Jacob lo saludo muy apenado por la escena- hola Charlie… perdón por la tardanza es que…. Bella esta… mmm… como se dice- pero Charlie lo interrumpió.

Ebria, así se dice, gracias Jacob ahora yo me encargo, déjala ahí, si quiere entrar a la casa será caminando.- trato de que su voz se oyera lo más normal posible.

Hay Charlie- se quejo ella

Como me has dicho? Soy tu padre, no tu amigo- ahora Charlie comenzaba a gritar.

Bueno como quieras, me da igual- le respondió secamente y golpe a Jacob para que la bajara.

Charlie debería llevarla a su cuarto, no está bien, lo has visto, seguro no va llegar ni a las escaleras- en su voz había una nota de histeria esta vez, se acerco a Bella al oído y le susurro- huele asqueroso, hay alguien ahí.

Claro que huele asqueroso, como a perro mojado- lo dijo torpemente ya que la lengua se le trababa, Jacob concluyo que era causa del alcohol y así era.

Bella que chistosita estas hoy- le dijo con sarcasmo Jacob- hasta me vomitaste.

Pues es lo que me haces sentir, imagínate - se tambaleo y se agarro de su amigo para no caer.

Entra a la casa que no he terminado, Jacob gracias por traerla pero esto no te incumbe- entro y espero a que Bella lo siguiera, ya cuando ella estaba dentro le cerró la puerta en la cara a Jacob que seguía plantado en su lugar.

Bueno, hip... que quieres papa?- le exigió ella, se estaba tambaleando al caminar.

Ve como vienes, no te puedes ni sostener- empezó a decirle ya gritando todo lo que se había guardado por la presencia de Jacob- esto no está bien, pensé que ya habías madurado, por lo menos un poco…

Yo siempre soy la adulta en "sus vidas"- lo interrumpió levantarle la voz a su padre- ya me canse, quiero comportarme como todos mis amigos, dar problemas, divertirme.

Haa, si eso quieres, estas castigada- levanto un dedo para señalarla- no mas permiso, de la escuela a la casa. No podrás "divertirte" en un buen rato.

Claro, claro, como si te fueras a dar cuenta- le dio la espalda a su padre y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

¡ISABELLA SWAN te estoy hablando!- exigió su padre

No te quiero oír- susurro, ya casi llegando al final de la escalera, se tambaleo y cayó. Con el filo del barandal se abrió la frente, su padre corrió a auxiliara.

Ve con Sue que ella te necesita- le dijo a Charlie, quitándole la mano que tenía en su brazo, se levanto todavía tambaleándose y empezó a caminar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su padre termino la frase con la misma frialdad-yo estoy mejor sola.

Se fue al baño, se lavo la cara, se puso una toalla en la herida, salió del baño y se encontró a Charlie.

Déjame ver, tal vez será mejor llevarte a urgencias-ahora el estaba preocupado.

No es nada, me voy a dormir- trato que su voz sonara normal, hablando más despacio para que la lengua no se le trabara tanto. Se paso de largo sin dirigir la mirada a su padre, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y el estaba ahí.

Edward se encontraba parado en medio de su recamara. Rápidamente cerró la puerta sin dejar de verlo y por fin hablo.

Wuua, sí que me pegue fuerte esta vez- se hablaba a sí misma, se toco la herida e hizo un gesto de dolor- o será el alcohol? Seguro que si… de haberlo sabido antes, me hubiera ahorrado motos y acantilados… ja ja ja, pero mejor tarde que nunca… empezare mi carrera en el alcohol.

Edward no podía creer que estaba frente a la mujer que él creía muerta, dejo que hablara para poder llenarse de su voz y admirar cada centímetro de su piel, cada nueva arruga que solo él podía ver, cada cicatriz nueva.

Pero que alucinación tan perfecta…hip… mejor que todas…. Pero este Edward está mal alimentado… hip… mira esos ojos negros y las ojeras.- hablaba con voz cortada por el hipo y la torpeza de la lengua. Entonces él se atrevió a hablar, la ponzoña empezó a llenar su boca.

Bella estas ebria?- meneo la cabeza resignado- que he hecho? Mírate.

Wuuaa, su voz es perfecta…hip…mejor de cómo la recordaba… seguro, seguiré tomando… mi Edward- levanto los brazos y se tambaleo, entonces él fue a sostenerla sin prestarle atención a la sangre que corría por su frente.

Bella, no soy una alucinación, estoy aquí contigo, he regresado porque te amo- le toco la mejilla, era su voz aterciopelada que ella tanto amaba.

Ja ja ja, hasta dices todo lo que el verdadero no me diría… hay dios he ido muy lejos… creo que iré por Charlie, tengo que ir al hospital- estaba un poco preocupada por su estado.

Bella, soy yo no me hagas esto, por favor- su voz era de suplica- habrás perdido la razón?

Claro, si no porque estoy aquí contigo… aunque… esta vez sí puedo disfrutar un poco mas ya que estoy loca… mmm... ok, mañana iré al loquero hoy… disfrutare- dijo con una sonrisita en los labios. Levanto sus brazos para abrazarlo del cuello y lo comenzó a besar.- es mejor de lo que yo recordaba- y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez mas frenética.

Edward la tenia sujeta por la cintura, pero al sentir que su beso se hacía más profundo la separo para poder mirar su rostro, respiro y comenzó a hablar.

Hay Bella, me encantan tus besos, pero... bueno en verdad tienes un sabor horrible y un olor asqueroso, como a…. Perro mojado.- cuando él estaba hablando alguien apareció por la ventana y se planto enfrente a ellos.

TU?- grito Bella

* * *

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M. solo la historia._

_Espero les guste este capítulo, por fin el primer encuentro de Bella y Edward después de "mucho tiempo"._

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_Cuídense, seguiré escribiendo, acepto sugerencias_

_ Les mando un beso._


	13. Mis Angeles

**Mis Ángeles**

Bella se encontraba todavía con los brazos en el cuello de Edward, convencida que había enloquecido y disfrutando de su condición. Pero alguien interrumpió su encuentro cuando se poso frente a ellos.

TU?- grito Bella, después de esto se hizo un silencio en la recamara.

Su padre subió la escalera tan rápido como pudo y toco la puerta- que pasa? Que fue ese grito?- seguía angustiado.

Nada, nada…. Estaba soñando, vuelve a la tele- dijo un poco nerviosa, pero Charlie se conformo y se fue de nuevo al sillón.

Bella, Bella, ¡estas viva!- decían una voz cantarina y daba saltitos- pero por qué no te vi? Huy, que apesta?- se llevo la mano a la nariz para taparla.

Bella se olio la ropa y contesto- Alice, que bueno que estas aquí, bueno… creo… hip…. Si tome mucho, veo a dos ángeles…- se acerco y la toco con miedo que hasta el pequeño roce la desapareciera, cuando sus dedos sintieron el frio de la piel de Alice se atrevió a darle un abrazo- Alice, que bueno que estés aquí… bueno aunque sea una ilusión- termino tocando otra vez su herida y vio su mano con sangre y camino a su escritorio y tomo un pañuelo desechable y se limpio.

Bella, no te ofendas, pero una no somos una ilusión, que tomaste?- fue a oler la ropa de Bella y continuo- y dos… bueno no lo tomes a mal pero… apestas.

Si no son una ilusión… bueno… esperaran a que me dé un baño y regrese, no?- espero a que los dos asintieran, tomo una muda limpia de su closet y salió corriendo por la puerta, pensando en la pregunta tonta que había hecho.

Alice y Edward se quedaron parados como estatuas de mármol, escucharon como el agua empezaba a correr y se pusieron a hablar en un susurro.

Esta viva- Alice le decía alegremente- Edward, todo se arreglara.

Me siento muy feliz por eso Alice, he vuelto a la vida- se encamino a la mesa de noche, tomo la caja de música entre sus manos y vio una cadena que estaba a lado- que significara esto?

No sé… enséñame- Alice camino con una mirada curiosa- tiene ese mismo olor, puaj.

Estuvo aquí con Bella, quería entrar- dijo Edward ausente pensando en la voz que acababa de escuchar momentos antes- ese tipo, olía a todo esto, a…. perro mojado. Olía igual a…. Tendré que hablar con Carlisle.

Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no oyeron cuando el agua dejo de correr, ella se había bañado en un tiempo record, no se había secado, no tenía tiempo. La ropa se le humedeció con el cabello que escurría de agua, saco un curita del botiquín y se lo puso. Hecho su ropa sucia en el cesto y después hecho perfume en el baño, el pasillo y en su cuerpo.

Que pasa Bella?- le pregunto Charlie en un gritito al oír todo el ajetreo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando salió del baño, ella bajo rápido se tomo un vaso de refresco, pensando disminuir el olor a alcohol y contesto a su padre.

Nada, solo que siento que deje un olor horrible a mi paso- susurro cuando ya iba de regreso a su recamara.

Claro se llama alcohol, lo sudabas- dijo ausente.

Se paro frente a su puerta, respiro profundo, esperando que esos dos perfectos seres no hubieran desaparecido. Ellos no se percataron de su entrada, estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que no la notaron, entonces Alice siguió hablando.

Pero cuando yo hable… un muchacho me dijo que Charlie estaba arreglando un funeral…. Que paso entonces?- estaba confundida- porque después ya no vi nada?… aunque me concentrara?

Que tu llamaste? Un funeral?- la interrumpió Bella- cuando?

No sé, hace un par de meses- dijo todavía un poco ausenté- me contesto un chico, le ofrecí ayuda, yo quería venir a verte… aunque fuera por última vez, le dije mi nombre para facilitar las cosas pero… me contesto que no se nos ocurriera regresar y me colgó…

Bueno, supongo que te contesto Jacob… y no me dijo nada, me las pagara ese…- Bella empezó a hablar más enfadada al recordar la ocasión.

Pero que funeral estaba arreglando tu padre?- le pregunto Edward- y por qué Alice… ya no te vio?

El funeral era de un amigo de Charlie, de la Push y lo que le sucedió a Alice no tengo ni idea, pero me alegra mucho que no lo vieras… hip jajaja, te he extrañado- le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió a su mesa de noche agarro la cadena que estaba viendo Edward y se la puso en un acto impulsivo- no sabes cuánto te he necesitado, tantas cosas que han pasado.

Yo también te extrañe muchísimo- su tono fue de alegría y fue a abrazarla- hubiera venido desde antes, pero… bueno no he podido.- la olio- ese es tu olor, perfecto

Y ahora que fue diferente?- le reprocho Bella.

Bueno vi a Edward regresar… y vine a encontrarme con el… imagínate lo que hubiera hecho… bueno lo que planeaba hacer cuando supo que estabas muerta…- volteo a ver a su hermano y le dijo en un tono más bajo para el- perdona no puede ver nada, seguro se dio varios golpes en la cabeza y ya no puedo verla más…

No creo que le importe y bueno…. No quisiera que se fueran pero… me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir- empezó a sonrojarse por el comentario de Alice acordándose de su reciente caída, se oía la vergüenza en su voz- pero espero verte Alice, no me puedes dejar así, promete que mañana volverás.

No me iré Bella, yo regresare- le dio un beso en la mejilla se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano para salir.

No, espera antes de irte dame tu número de celular y correo- recordó Bella.

No te preocupes mañana…- reviso su reloj y rectifico- bueno venimos cuando haya amanecido, verdad Edward?

No… solo quiero platicar contigo- los interrumpió Bella, dando la espalda a Edward- tengo que contarte un par de cosas.

Pero el también quiere estar contigo- le hizo un puchero a Bella- que ya hay alguien más?- la cuestiono y con su pequeño dedo roso la cadena que Bella llevaba puesta.

mmm… si, pero te platico mañana, ok?- se volvió a ruborizar.

Está bien, luego hablamos, mientras duerme… pero me platicaras eso- señalo el parche que se había puesto en la frente- el alcohol y sobre todo eso- señalando esta vez la cadena.

Claro, claro- le dijo Bella y se fue a la cama- hasta mañana, mi dulce ilusión- vio a Edward, pero no explico mas, no quería aceptar cuando le agradaba tenerlo cerca, no quería que viera cuando lo seguía amando. Vio como salían por su ventana y enseguida se sumió en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas, ahora se sentía segura con la presencia de sus dos ángeles.

* * *

**Son las 3:40 am y despierta… insomnio.**

**Me tarde un poco en subir el capítulo, espero les guste y prometo subir el próximo estos días, gracias a las personas que me han agregado a las alarmas y a sus historias favoritas, a las que se toman tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que me dejan sus Reviews, me es muy grato leerlos y me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas.**


	14. Un Nuevo Dia

**Un nuevo día **

Al día siguiente, Charlie ya estaba recibiendo la pizza para la comida, no había querido despertar a Bella en toda la mañana, no sabía cómo hablar con ella, había ido un par de veces a su recamara, pero no se atrevió a despertarla. Ya estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa cuando alguien toco la puerta, fue a regañadientes a abrirla, pero se le cayó la mandíbula cuando vio quien estaba frente a él.

Charlie- Alice estaba feliz y lo abrazo- te extrañe.

Oh, niña que haces aquí?- le pregunto todavía asombrado.

Vine a vete a ti y claro que a Bella también, me dejas entrar o no soy bien recibida?- se separo de él y ya le estaba haciendo pucheros.

Eres bienvenida en esta casa, chiquilla, lo sabes muy bien- se hizo a un lado y con un ademan del brazo la invito a pasar- estaba a punto de comer, gustas?

Bueno, quisiera ver a Bella- dijo en un susurro inocente- donde esta?

Sigue dormida- se le endureció la voz un poco.

Que ha pasado Charlie? Hay algo mal?- dijo un poco nerviosa por la forma en que le cambio la voz y el semblante al aludido, sabia de la borrachera de Bella, pero sabía que había más que eso.

Bueno, te digo esto porque se cuanto te quiere y tal vez tú la hagas entrar en razón… le he dado vueltas a las cosas y no sé cómo hablar con ella y no lo tomes a mal, pero- se rasco la cabeza y siguió- primero dime qué haces aquí?

Bueno, me he dado un tiempo para regresar a visitar… aunque la verdad me quiero quedar, al llegar a mi casa lo comprendí- dijo con nostalgia.

Y… estás sola?- titubeo un poco al seguir- ha venido… alguien más contigo?

Bueno, ha venido Edward conmigo- observo a Charlie y continuo- se quedo en casa, le dije que quería hablar con Bella a solas.

NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE MI CASA NI DE MI HIJA- grito Charlie dando un golpe con el puño en la pared, respiro profundo- disculpa, cariño… es que hubieras visto como sufrió cuando él se fue… ese día, se perdió en el bosque, quise hablar con uno de ustedes y el doctor G me dijo que se habían ido… la encontró un muchacho de La Push… estuvo muy mal… catatónica… después de un tiempo se repuso, hacia todo lo que le pedía… pero salió adelante con la ayuda de Jacob, es un chico muy bueno… no quiero que la vuelva a herir, no lo soportaría… - Alice sabia que ya no estaba hablando de Jacob al terminar la frase, se agacho y siguió escuchando- me lo ha confesado… todavía lo quiere y él no le hablo, ni le mando un correo o una carta, pero creo que nunca perdió la esperanza, ni estando con Jake, pudo olvidarlo, sabes que no escucha música? Que ya ni siquiera lee… bueno ni su inseparable libro Cumbres Borrascosas, cada noche se despierta gritando, no le gusta salir de casa en muchas ocasiones, se la pasa refugiada en su recamara… Has de ver cómo le ruega Jacob para que salgan, creo que su lugar seguro es La Push, es el único lugar al que va sin ningún problema.

Es que Charlie… nos fuimos así de la nada para no causarle dolor a ella, cuando él supo que no había muchas esperanzas de regresar decidió no hablarle, no hacerla sufrir más… el… la ama- se mordió la lengua cuando vio que Charlie volvía a cerrar las manos en puño.

Ven vamos a sentarnos- Charlie respiraba profundo para contener el enojo y cambio el tema- te quiero explicar lo último que hizo Bella.

Claro Charlie, te ayudare en lo que pueda- se sentó en la mesa y espero a que Charlie empezara a hablar, discretamente empujo la pizza a un rincón de la mesa.

Bueno pues ha faltado a clases, me han dicho que va mal en una que otra materia, antes de esto la hallaba con moretones y curitas, mas veces de lo normal- movió la cabeza y dio un suspiro- la última, fue anoche… Jacob la fue a sacar de una fiesta… llego borracha, no podía ni sostenerse en pie y trato a Jacob como si fuera un cachorro.

Si que ha cambiado… la Bella que conocí no era así y de los moretones… es Bella- ella también meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro- no te preocupes no necesitas decir más, me das permiso de tres cosas?

Cuáles?- pregunto él con curiosidad

Bueno la primera que vaya a despertarla… la segunda….que yo haga de comer- llevo su vista a la pizza- y bueno la tercera… No sé si te va a gustar, pero, quiero decirle a Edward para que el también ayude, sabes que haría todo por ella…

No estoy feliz con tu última petición como lo dijiste… pero sé que él la haría entrar en razón…. Pero aun así no lo quiero ver por aquí.- le ordeno, más que pedirle- ahora corre ve a despertarla.

Charlie vio que Alice salió disparada escaleras arriba y oyó correr el agua, después una puerta que se cerraba. Ya en la recamara de Bella, Alice se aseguro que ella no se había despertado con el portazo y camino con sigilo hacia la cama, le destapo la cara y puso unas toallas a su alrededor. De la nada Bella sintió un chorro de agua fría en la cara y se levanta rápidamente.

Qué pasa?- dijo asustada, se llevo las manos a la cara para limpiarla.

¡Anda levántate, ya es demasiado tarde!- le ordeno Alice- hoy es un nuevo día…- termino pensativa por un segundo y se repuso.

Alice, estas aquí- su voz era alegre y se levanto para abrazarla, pero a medio camino se agarro la cabeza- hay me duele la cabeza horrible- se dejo caer en la cama y se tapo.

No, levántate, ya es muy tarde y tienes cosas que hacer- la destapo y la arrastro fuera de la cama- anda señorita, que no mereces un premio por lo que has hecho.

Que he hecho? Apenas estoy despertando y por favor no grites que me duele la cabeza- dijo en un susurro y tocándose la cabeza.

QUE?- grito- como que, qué? Te has emborrachado, has faltado a clases… y mejor no sigo ahora porque Charlie esta allá abajo.

Ok, ok, ya voy, me baño y hago lo que quieras- fue a su closet a sacar una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño- no tardo.

Eso espero, Isabella- se paró a mitad de la recamara, se cruzo de brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos con su zapato- corre, que me ves?

Ok, ya voy- corrió a darse un baño.

Alice enseguida saco el celular y marco un numero de su memoria, no terminaba de dar el primer timbrazo cuando le contestaron.

Edward, necesito verte ahora- dijo todavía con el tono molesto.

Que pasa Alice?- al escuchar a su hermana con ese tono, se lleno de curiosidad.

Nada, que Bella ha hecho muchas cosas…- se detuvo, pensó mejor que decir a su hermano y llevo la conversación a otro punto- bueno Charlie me ha dicho como la ha pasado Bella, pero me dijo que tú no eres bienvenido y eso te complicara un poco las cosas, por cierto, ya hablaste con Carlisle? Le dijiste que me voy a quedar aquí?

Ya hablamos de eso Alice, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí- se tenso un poco

Ya Edward, yo me voy a quedar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo- empezó a gritarle a él también- mira si no hubieras salido corriendo esto no estaría pasando, arréglalo ahora que puedes y no te vayas otra vez así, porque esta vez yo no te seguiré y te recomiendo ir de caza ahora mismo.- termino de reprocharle y colgó el teléfono.

Al otro lado de la línea Edward se debatía entre dejar a Bella ahora que había visto que se encontraba bien o en quedarse y conquistarla de nuevo, quería despejar su mente y le hizo caso a su hermana, enseguida se fue de caza. Mientras Alice todavía en la habitación de Bella fue a ver los libros que tenía en el escritorio estaban olvidados en un rincón empolvados, vio su reproductor de música en el piso del closet junto a una bolsa negra y al final llego otra vez a la mesita de noche donde estaba la cadena a lado de la caja de música, le dio curiosidad la forma de la caja y la hizo tocar, al escuchar la melodía supo con claridad por que la tenía a su lado, pero aun así no sabía porque tenía esa cadena a su lado y sobre todo el olor, nunca en su existencia había olido algo igual. Escucho como Bella se dirigía a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama con la caja y la cadena en cada mano. Al abrir la puerta Bella la vio y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, se sonrojo al ver lo que Alice tenía en sus manos.

Dime qué es esto?- exigió Alice

Bueno… la caja…. Es un regalo de Edward, llego hace una semana creo y bueno la cadena… es un regalo- desvió su mirada para no encontrarse con la de Alice.

Si, supongo que es un regalo, pero de quien?- volvió a preguntar- dime, es muy raro el olor y tu actitud…

Bueno de un…. Chico de La Push- pensó como explicárselo y que tanto podía decirle, pero al recordar que ella y Jacob habían hablado con la verdad sobre los vampiros, decidió decirle la verdad a Alice también- bueno es un presente para que me acuerde de él, es una representación suya… un lobo y el anillo que me dio cuando me hizo la promesa de casarnos

Aja, como él es un lobo- dijo sarcástica omitiendo la explicación del anillo

He… pues sí, Jacob es un licántropo- mientras descubría a su amigo, ella llevo la mirada a sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas.

Qué? Como que andas con unos animales así?- se asusto- por lo que me han dicho no son muy estables Bella y tu no tomas enserio los riesgos por lo que veo.

Claro que sí, he visto como se transforman…. Pero nunca, nunca me harían nada- su voz era un susurro, pero Alice no necesitaba que hablara más alto para oír lo que había dicho.

Claro, siempre tomando todo a la ligera- dijo muy enojada- y Edward se preocupaba por como estabas anoche… ebria.

No grites, me duele la cabeza- le pidió Bella en otro susurro, a pesar de que Alice no hablaba en tono muy alto.

Dejaremos este asunto para después, ahora vamos a comer con tu padre- le ordeno- luego tu y yo haremos algunas cosas- se llevo unos dedos al mentón y pensó por un momento- claro que Charlie estará de acuerdo... Anda Bella pon tu mejor cara.

Como digas- dijo resignada y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo, Charlie estaba sentado en su sillón viendo un programa deportivo, miro de reojo a las dos chicas y siguió viendo la televisión con una pequeña sonrisa.

Charlie, nos acompañas a comer?- le ofreció Alice en un tono suplicante, ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así pregunto inocentemente.

Claro, ahora voy- el no quito los ojos de su programa.

Anda Bella, aunque no te lo mereces, te preparare algo especial- la jalo y la llevo a su asiento- le hizo unos huevos tibios, con un vaso de leche caliente y a Charlie le hizo unos huevos revueltos con chilaquiles y un jugo de naranja. Después de 30 minutos más o menos, puso los platos en la mesa y tiro la pizza a la basura- Charlie ya está listo, ven a comer.

Gracias Alice… porque dos cosas diferentes? Es un trabajo innecesario niña- le dijo Charlie al ver la mesa servida y busco la caja de pizza- porque tiraste la pizza?

Nada Charlie, que te mereces lo mejor y Bella también a pesar de todo, coman- se sentó en la tercera silla para acompañarlos, no explico porque tiro la pizza y le susurro a Bella muy bajo cuando Charlie no la veía- más vale que comas todo, no me importa si te gusta o no.

Por su parte Bella al oler su comida, se le revolvió el estomago, lo ignoro y dio un pequeño bocado, apenas lo sintió en la boca, salió disparada al fregadero, se lo trago con dificultad y después se hizo un café.

Alice, como se ve que nunca has tomado, no se le da esa clase de comida a una persona que tiene resaca- dijo Charlie entre risitas.

Disculpa Bella, no lo sabía- puso cara de inocente y su voz era manipuladora- si quieres, no lo comas, no importa- y finalizo con sus conocidos pucheros.

Anda Bella, come… aunque sea un poco- le sugirió Charlie, que estaba disfrutando su comida- no hieras los sentimientos de Alice.

Papa…- pero no quiso discutir, se fue a sentar y empezó a tragar sin masticar su comida.

Gracias Bells, me haces tan feliz- Alice le dedico una sonrisa- Charlie, te quería pedir permiso, de llevar a Bella a mi casa para que me ayude a arreglarla un poco y platicar, ya sabes cosas de mujeres.

El estará ahí?- dijo en tono frio- no lo quiero cerca de ella.

Ni yo- susurro Bella

No claro que no, se ha ido de compras, necesitamos comida- le dedico una mirada rápida a Bella- aparte Bella ya no lo quiere, has visto la cadena con el anillo que lleva puesta?

Bella que es eso?- Charlie concentro su mirada en la cadena mencionada.

Es un regalo de Jake, papa…. Si estuvieras mas en casa te hubieras enterado- empezaba a reclamar a Charlie otra vez su ausencia- cierto, iras a casa de Sue hoy? O ya fuiste y por eso no me despertaste?

Bella no me tienes muy contento, sigue así y no volverás a salir de esta casa, ni para ir a la escuela- Charlie frunció el seño.

Bella, no empieces- la reprendió Alice y recogió sus platos vacios.

Está bien, que vaya contigo, pero espero que Edward este fuera, como dijiste y muchas gracias por la comida cariño- se paro y se dirigió a su sillón- y contigo se queda una plática pendiente- dijo a su hija en un tono más frio.

Claro cuando estés en casa- susurro como era su costumbre para que su padre no la oyera, pero Alice le aventó una servilleta que tenía cerca, Bella se lo quito de la cara y cuando iba a reclamar empezó a sonar el teléfono y ella camino con cuidado para contestar.

Bueno- todavía hablaba en un susurro

Bells, como amaneciste?- le pregunto Jacob

Bien, pero no grites- le pidió

Ok, no encontraste nada raro? Alguna novedad?- seguía preocupado por el olor de la noche anterior.

Ha, si Alice esta aquí, seguro era eso- no podía ocultar el entusiasmo que le causaba el regreso de su amiga.

Los Cullen van a regresar?- le grito y empezó a temblar.

No lo sé, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… tú y yo tenemos que hablar- sonó molesta- y no grites que todo el ruido me taladra la cabeza.

Cuando quieras hablar ya sabes dónde estoy- fue lo último que dijo Jacob y colgó.

Alice estuvo atenta a la conversación, pero no dijo nada, se fue a sentar en la mesa hasta que Bella colgara, cuando Bella por fin colgó el teléfono y se volteo a ver a Alice le ordeno que hiciera los deberes de su casa y los de la escuela, cuando termino se despidieron de Charlie y se dirigieron a la casa de los Cullen en la camioneta de Bella.

* * *

_Ok, ok me excedí en este capítulo, si está muy largo pero espero les guste, el fragmento del desayuno es una anécdota de una compañera, que al día siguiente de una fiesta le hicieron eso jajaja. Otra les pido disculpas en capítulos anteriores puse el nombre de Rosaline y no es así es Rosalie :?_

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo_

_Los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer, solo la historia._


	15. Odio

**Odio**

En el camino a la casa de los Cullen, Bella se atrevió a hablar a mitad del camino, los nervios que sentía por ver otra vez a Edward la hacían sentir impaciente y la cabeza de doliera mas.

Bueno platícame, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, donde están todos?- la voz de Bella estaba llena de curiosidad y del nerviosismo que trato de ocultar.

Están con el clan de Tanya, ya sabes son como familia- respondió sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

También…. El…. Estaba ahí?- pregunto vacilante.

Alice la volteo- no EL se fue por su lado- contesto secamente. Y pensó "que mala eres mintiendo Bella, dijiste que ya no lo querías"

Ha, y como esta Esme, Carlisle, Emmett…. Jasper?- su voz seguía teniendo esa nota curiosa.

Están bien, han encontrado muchas formas para distraerse ahora que no vamos a la escuela y Carlisle no trabaja- y antes de que Bella continuara con su interrogatorio, ella siguió- sabes, Charlie está muy preocupado por ti, pero no entiendo Bella, porque cambiaste? Me ha dicho que vas mal en la escuela, que faltas a clases, que te emborrachas- meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- luego Edward estaba confundido cuando mencionaste acantilados y motocicletas… y estoy dejando fuera las alucinaciones que mencionaste y los licántropos.

Cuando te fuiste y no te despediste me dolió, entiendo porque se fue EL, no me quería, no quería compartir nada conmigo- la voz de Bella ahora era triste y su mirada cristalina.

No te das cuenta de lo que hizo? Que todos lo hicimos por tu bien? Cuando Edward te vio en peligro… bueno Jasper… lo siente mucho de verdad, no lo quiso hacer, el también te quiere mucho, lo sabes- su tono era de disculpa.

No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo sabía los riesgos… EL solo lo uso como pretexto, ya no me aguanto a su lado, lo sé- bajo la mirada y se llevo una mano a la mejilla para limpiarse una lágrima que había caído.

Bella tu lo sigues amando y el también te ama- la hizo voltear para que quedaran cara a cara- mejor detente, no está bien que manejes así.

Bella se pego al acotamiento y apago el motor de su camioneta, se quedo con la mirada en sus piernas y escucho hablar a Alice, mientras cada palabra hacia que el hueco que tenía se abriera mas y le doliera como nunca. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

Porque no dices su nombre, Bella?- comenzó Alice- sabes por qué no? Porque te duele el solo pensarlo, por qué no escuchas música? Porque nosotros te regalamos un estéreo que veo que quitaste y eso lo hiciste porque te duele y te apuesto que cada noche escuchas la melodía de la caja, por qué? Hay Bella de verdad no te voy a dar las repuestas… y aunque no te guste escucharlo lo amas y el te ama, por eso te dejo. Todo te recuerda a él, su amor y… tu dolor.

Ja ja ja, claro me ama demasiado, como no lo vi? entre más lejos mas demuestra su amor, ja ja ja- dijo lo mas sarcástica que pudo.

Dime, si no lo amas ya, entonces que sientes por él?- le exigió Alice

Lo… lo odio, eso es, odio- su voz su se torno fría y segura.

Ok, ya no diré más… pero tendrás que verlo y hablar con él, para eso te saque de casa de Charlie- ahora Alice se portaba fría y ausente- no puedes negarte, debes hablar con el de los perros esos.

No, no… yo regreso a mi casa Alice- encendió la camioneta y giro el volante.

Alice quito las llaves que su lugar y salió de la camioneta, antes de que Bella pudiera hacer algo, ella estaba ya en la puerta del conductor, la movió con la mayor delicadeza que pudo para desplazarla al asiento del acompañante y comenzó a conducir, no hablaron más, Bella iba enfadada y Alice la ignoro todo el camino.

Al llegar a la casa blanca Edward ya estaba esperándolas en el porche. Bella lo vio desde la camioneta al acercarse, no podía desviar su vista, a pesar de todo lo dicho, ella no se podía mentir lo amaba y necesitaba verlo. Alice se estaciono y bajo de la camioneta de un brinco, Edward no se acerco espero a que Bella saliera, pero al igual que ella, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Bella lucho todo lo que pudo para no hacer lo que Alice quería. En aquel silencio tan grande resonó un grito cantarín.

ISABELLA, SAL DE AHÍ- le ordeno Alice

Como quieras- se bajo de la camioneta y se fue a parar a lado de Alice.

Sabias lo que dicen? _"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro." Y "Si NO hay amor, No hay odio"._

Ya Alice, me duele la cabeza- le dijo harta- aparte eso lo sacaste de un libro.

Tú crees?- le contesto ella con un tono pícaro.

En ese momento Edward ya estaba caminando hacia ellas muy despacio, alzo una mano para que Bella la tomara pero ella dio un paso atrás y volteo su rostro a Alice.

Bueno, dime qué quieres que hagamos?- Bella seguía hablando lo mas secamente que podía.

Ok, entremos… no vamos a quedarnos aquí parados… somos adultos…. Bueno al menos yo si- los fulmino con la mirada- creo que podemos platicar bien y en un lugar cómodo.

Entro en su casa y espero parada en la sala a que Edward y Bella la siguieran, la segunda no sabía por qué tanto misterio, pero disfrutaba ver a Edward y tenerlo tan cerca que sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Habla- le ordeno Alice a Bella.

Que quieres que diga?- pregunto un poco confusa- y sabes ya me estoy cansando de tu juego Alice, no soy tu esclava para que tu ordenes y yo obedezca.

Mira Bella hay muchas cosas que tienes que explicar… yo trate de comportarme de lo mejor… pero… te has puesto a pensar en que peligro estas con esos perros? Como haces miles de cosas que no van contigo?- Alice se alteraba conforme seguía hablando.

Sabes qué? Ese es mi problema… a nadie le importa, el que ande con licántropos, es mi decisión… el que me comporte como nunca fue idea de tu hermano, que no quería que tuviera experiencias humanas? que viviera mi vida humana? Pues lo estoy haciendo- también ella hablaba en voz alta, disgustada por los reproches de su amiga.

Calma las dos- intercedió Edward- tranquilízate Alice- ordeno al final.

No me des órdenes- respondió Alice más molesta

Ya ves como no es agradable- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Está bien, pero tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas- dijo más tranquila la chica castaña.

Por el momento me conformo con lo de los licántropos- pidió Edward

Bella lo volteo a ver y empezó a hablar- bueno, cuando empezó a crecer mi amistad con Jacob, yo no sabía que era un lobo… ni él lo sabía, un día desapareció por mucho tiempo o eso me pareció y después yo adivine que era un licántropo, por las leyendas que me había contado antes… hay unos cuantos en La Push.

Las mismas en las que hablan de nosotros?- Edward quería que siguiera hablando

Aja- susurro ella

Y como esta eso de que los has visto transformarse?- pregunto Alice

Bueno, eso fue un accidente… Paul, es un poco temperamental- le dio un pequeño escalofrió al acordarse- pero Jacob estaba ahí, no paso de un pequeño susto… fue cuando regreso Victoria, cuando ellos trataron de atraparla por primera vez…

Victoria?- Edward, empezó a unir hechos dispersos- ya decía yo que no se rediría fácilmente… tan lejos que estaba…

Ellos nos han cuidado… pero hace un par de semanas Victoria reapareció, yo pensé que se había rendido cuando Laurent no regreso, después cuando estaba punto de ahogarme ella estaba en el mar… como no entiende que ya no estás conmigo?- dio una rápida mirada a Edward y se agacho.

Porque ella es mas lista que tu Bella- dijo una voz cantarina- porque ella ve la verdad, el te ama.

Bueno como sea, regreso… Jacob me dijo que encontraron un rastro suyo que los llevo a unos cuerpos- Bella al recordar se puso nerviosa- el me dijo que nos están cuidando.

Andan por Forks?- la cuestiono Edward

Creo que si- volteo a verlo, sabía que esa voz significaba que estaba preocupado- en unas ocasiones van a vernos, pero ahora no tienen mucho tiempo.

Bueno, diles que ya no tienen que cuidarlos, nosotros ya estamos aquí y que el tratado sigue en pie- se dio di la vuelta y salió de la casa- no te preocupes ahora regreso, tengo que hablar con Carlisle, tienen que regresar todos- la última parte era solo para su hermana

Van a volver?- Bella no podía ocultar su alegría

Si, mañana Edward y yo iremos a la escuela para arreglar nuestro regreso- tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- pero dime, porque te quisiste suicidar?

No era mi propósito, solo fue por diversión, los chicos en La Push lo hacen casi a diario- Bella dijo avergonzada, estirando la verdad un poco y continuo- aunque al final, me rendí… me había cansado de fingir, de intentar.

Ya ves, lo amas- le susurro lo más bajo que pudo- el moriría por ti o lo que sea que hagamos, estuvo persiguiendo a Victoria todo el tiempo.

En ese momento entro Edward y siguió con lo que Alice estaba diciendo

Yo sabía que vendría por ti… no podía estar a tu lado, ve todo el peligro… pero si podía detenerla- la contemplaba, no se perdía cada movimiento que ella hacia al explicar- soy malo rastreado… ha estado siempre muy cerca de ti y yo no he seguido un rastro falso hasta Brasil.

Si es por eso que estas aquí, no te preocupes no necesito tu protección- otra vez hablaba fríamente- Alice me voy, tengo que descansar todavía estoy muy agotada.- Salió corriendo y desapareció.

No va a ser sencillo que te vuelva a creer- le afirmo a su hermano- has visto el anillo?

Lo sé y no sabes cómo me duele… que significa eso?- volteo a verla con los ojos en blanco.

Una promesa que le hizo ese perro- dijo entre dientes "que algún día se casaran" pensó "y que te odia"

No… me quedare y luchare por ella- volteo al camino, pensando en lo que su hermana le acababa de decir.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste, Strangeeers muchas gracias por siempre tener un lindo comentario para cada capítulo, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien. Gracias por leer_**

**_Les mando un beso y un abrazo_**

**_Atte. Joey_**


	16. No Recuerdas?

**NO RECUERDAS?**

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó temprano, se tomo su tiempo al hacer el desayuno y espero a Charlie para que comieran juntos. Este bajo ya listo para salir, pero al ver a su hija sentada con los dos platos servidos, se fue a sentar frente a ella.

Como te sientes?- le pregunto su padre

Bien… iniciare muy bien mi lunes, papa?- le llamo para que volteara a verla- perdóname.

No, Bella… la culpa no es solo tuya- dijo avergonzado y recordó algo- se me olvidaba, Alice va a venir por ti… te llevara y regresara.

Papa… no soy una niña- se quejo

Lo sé, pero me lo pidió… quiere estar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo, te ha extrañado mucho- le explico a su hija la razón de su decisión.

Está bien… yo también la extrañe- le dedico una sonrisa.

Disfrutaron de su desayuno, ya cuando Bella se había levantado para lavar los platos, escucho un coche, los dejo en el fregadero y corrió a cepillarse los dientes y escucho un claxon que anunciaba la llegada de Alice. Regreso lo más rápido que pudo ya con su mochila y la cadena que ahora no se quitaba. Al salir en compañía de su padre, los dos giraron los ojos al ver quién iba conduciendo.

Que haces aquí?- exigió Charlie

No te enojes Charlie, si yo vengo… el también debe venir… los dos vamos a la misma escuela… y el auto es suyo- su voz de inocente y pucheros, siempre funcionaban con Charlie- me disculpas?

Vete Bella, no sé cuanto tarde en sacar la pistola- miro a su hija y no se movió hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Al llegar a la escuela, Bella no dijo nada y salió apresurada, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzo los Cullen se pusieron a los lados de ella, todos los estudiantes con los que se encontraban se quedaban sorprendidos por el regreso de los dos hermanos Cullen. Estos llevaron a Bella a su clase y se alejaron. Al salir de la primera clase Bella se encontró con un comportamiento extraño de varios de sus compañeros, cuando empezó a caminar por el pasillo empezó todo.

Bella, quieres baila?- le decía un chico que nunca había visto.

¡Qué bien bailas!- decía otro que nunca le había hablado.

Trato de ignorarlos, pero parecía que todos tenían que decirle algo, así llego la hora del almuerzo. Se reunió con Angela antes de llegar a la cafetería.

Hola Angie- Bella la saludo apenada.

Hola- siguió caminando sin mirar a su amiga, todavía estaba enfadada con ella.

Porque estas enojada? Que hice?- pregunto confundida.

No recuerdas que hiciste en la fiesta?- Angela no podía creer que ella no recordara nada, la miro en el seño fruncido.

Tome mucho… solo recuerdo que Jacob me llevo a casa… que baile con un muchacho, no?- se aventuro a decir lo último, se recordaba bailando, pero solo eso.

No, bailaste en la mesa de centro, para todos- le explico todavía de malas- y me bañaste con una cerveza, mis papas pensaron que yo iba tomada por tu culpa.

Perdóname, no lo recuerdo, pero… perdóname- se puso frente a ella y la vio a los ojos- yo le explicare a tus papas.

Déjalo así Bella, al final se dieron cuanta… todo el pueblo habla de… la fiesta- esquivo la mirada de Bella y empezó a caminar- vamos a comer algo.

Al llegar a la cafetería un grupo de muchachos estaban alrededor de una mesa y otros dos ya la estaban esperando en la entrada, Angela entro primero, pero cuando Bella apareció los chicos se le pusieron enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

Bella, te ayudo a subir?- decía uno quitándole los cuadernos que llevaba en las manos y señalando la mesa a mitad de la cafetería con los chicos alrededor.

Mira está todo listo- el otro señalaba también con la cabeza.

Déjenme en paz- solo emitió un susurro

Déjenla- les ordeno Angela

Quieres acompañarla Weber?- le susurro el segundo, Angela corrió fuera de la cafetería con los ojos rojos.

No seas tímida- le decía el primero a Bella- todos estuvimos en la fiesta del sábado- y le dio un pequeño jalón.

Que no escucharon que la dejen en paz?- dijo atrás de ellos una voz aterciopelada pero amenazadora.

Tú no te metas- dijo el segundo- ella no es nada tuyo.

Los dos chicos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedaron petrificados al darse cuenta de que era Edward Cullen, ella se abrazo a él dando la espalda a la cafetería, enseguida él con un poco de su fuerza le quito los cuadernos a uno de ellos.

Bella, amor- Edward la miro- te están molestando?

Bella solo movió la cabeza negando y salieron de la cafetería.

Estas bien? Que fue todo eso?- le pregunto lo más tranquilo que pudo- todos piensan en ti…

Gracias Edward- se repuso y se alejo de él.

Tenía la determinación de irse a casa, pero al llegar al estacionamiento recordó que no había llevado su camioneta, entonces camino hasta el final del estacionamiento, donde nadie estacionaba sus autos, quería estar sola y en ese lugar había un jardín que se cubría por arboles. Al llegar se encontró con Tyler, Mike y otro.

Disculpen, no sabía que había alguien aquí- dijo apenada

No te vayas Bella- le hablo Tyler- ven siéntate con nosotros- Todos llevaban cigarro en sus manos.

Bueno, puedo esconderme un rato aquí- se sentó junto a Tyler y otro chico que no conocía, le dedico una sonrisa tímida y se agacho.

Hola me llamo Axel- se presento el muchacho y le tendió la mano.

Hola, Bella- lo saludo

Bueno Bella, quieres un cigarro?- le ofreció Axel

Es que yo… no se fumar- le susurro y se sonrojo

No te preocupes, yo te enseño- le empezó a coquetear.

Bueno… porque no?- volteo a ver a todos y termino concentrándose en el- me enseñas?

Huy, Bella, si que te estás convirtiendo en una chica rebelde- le dijo Tyler

Entonces Axel empezó a darle instrucciones de cómo debería fumar, después le ofreció su cigarro y ella lo tomo.

Anda, inténtalo- la animo Axel.

Ok- tomo aire como él le había indicado- cof, cof, me ahogo, cof, cof me arde la garganta…

No había terminado de hablar cuando alguien le dio la jalo parándola.

Bella que haces aquí?- Alice la había oído desde la entrada del estacionamiento cuando Edward y Angela le pidieron que fuera a comprobar cómo se encontraba.

Bueno, ha llegado mi niñera- su tono era sarcástico- adiós Axel fue un gusto conocerte.

Adiós Bella, nos vemos después… cuando quieras divertirte- el chico tenía una sonrisa en los labios, Bella le había gustado.

Ya iban caminando a mitad del estacionamiento cuando Alice se detuvo y empezó a hablar.

En serio Bella, cuál es tu problema?- estaba molesta- no entiendo, porque te comportas así?

Estoy divirtiéndome, estoy comportándome como humana- tenía una risa burlona- eso es lo que todos quería y ahora de que se quejan?

Hay Bella, anda vamos a clases… los tres compartiremos casi todas- seguía mirándola con frustración.

Eso fue tu idea, de Edward o de Charlie?- se molesto- no necesito niñeras.

No voy a discutir, vamos a clases- Alice empezó a caminar hacia el edificio, Bella no tuvo opción y la siguió.

Ella entro a las clases restantes con los Cullen, no le agradaba la idea de que la trataran como una niña. Al terminar el día los tres salieron juntos y se acercaron al Volvo plateado; pero antes de que pudiera subir alguien le grito.

Bella, Bella- Axel iba corriendo a su encuentro, era un chico delgado, de tez apiñonada, cabello negro un poco largo y ondulado, los labios carnososy rosados, ojos café más claros que los de Bella.

Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisita

Oye, te quería invitar al cine- la voz de Axel era entre cortada por el esfuerzo hecho al correr.

No, apenas está empezando la semana y está castigada por el resto de su vida- había contestado Alice con una voz fría, que Bella nunca había oído.

Gracias Axel… será en otra ocasión, yo te avisare cuando se levante mi castigo y ya no tenga niñeras- su voz era malhumorada, pero aun así al final le dedico una sonrisa al muchacho.

Acto seguido los tres subieron al carro y ella le dijo adiós con la mano, el seguía parado en ese mismo lugar y le dijo al verla atrás de la ventanilla.

Cuando quieras divertirte, yo te estaré esperando- le guiño el ojo.

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, después de unos días de descanso y en familia. Espero les guste._

_ Axel salió de mi imaginación y estará en la historia en buena parte. Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leerme._

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo_

_Atte. Joey_


	17. El Beso

**EL BESO**

Bella iba en el coche de Edward, con él y con su hermana; no podía ocultar su sonrisa al oír a Axel gritando. A sus acompañantes les disgusto esto, cerraron las ventanas y Edward dio un acelerón a su Volvo, para salir lo antes posible del estacionamiento y de la mirada de Axel. Alice no aguanto más y empezó a hablar.

Qué te pasa Bella?- le exigió Alice- de verdad, no te entiendo… y no puedo ver… aunque me concentre no veo que vas hacer- se llevo las manos a la cara- y así como te estás comportando no es seguro…

Ya te dije un millón de veces, me estoy comportando como humana, divirtiéndome, aprendiendo, probando- Bella ya había subido dos octavas su voz, sonaba bastante molesta- y mejor que no veas que hago, así no puedes reprimirme y puedo hacer lo que sea.

No, no, no- dijo traviesa Alice- yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento y si yo no puedo… Edward lo hará con gusto, verdad?- se volteo para ver a su hermano.

No lo quiero cerca de mi- su grito sonó muy amargo.

No te preocupes… no te molestare… ni siquiera me notaras- dijo el interpelado en un susurro triste

Para- exigió Bella- quiero salir, me falta el aire- y empezó a hiperventilarse.

Edward se orillo y no le importo si alguien podía estar cerca y observar con que velocidad se movió para ayudar a Bella a salir del auto.

Que tienes?- Edward pregunto preocupado viendo a Bella tocándose el pecho. Ella se paro unos pasos adentrándose al bosque.

No te importa- le dijo con frialdad

Bella… no hagas esto- le suplico el

Qué?- seguía siendo fría y eso hería cada vez más a Edward.

Esto, tu comportamiento…- la señalo de arriba hacia abajo con sus manos, su voz era de decepción- no eres ni la sombra de lo que deje.

Tienes razón en eso- le dedico una sonrisa- me he convertido en algo mejor, sabes por qué?... porque ya no me duele que no estén conmigo, porque quiero divertirme sin importar como, porque quiero que alguien me bese y me quiera sin miedos.

Está bien, que bueno que seas así- trato de que su voz sonara lo más normal que pudo- pero, mírate, tú no eres así, vas por muy malos pasos, no lo hagas… tú serás una mujer exitosa, eres inteligente.

Claro, claro- ahora ella era sarcástica- sabes qué? Me voy… gracias, pero puedo irme sola, seguro alguien pasara y me llevara a casa.

Se apresuro para alcanzar la orilla del camino, esquivo el Volvo y busco en la carretera un auto, en la curva más cercana se vislumbraba un Saleen Mustang color negro se acercaba demasiado rápido para el gusto de Edward, pero al ver el Volvo y a Bella en la orilla del camino, quitaron el pie del acelerador, se orillo y bajo la ventanilla para poder hablar con la chica.

Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto él, viendo fijamente a Bella.

Si, necesito que me lleven a mi casa- pidió ella.-

Isabella- susurro Edward al escucharla

Y tus… niñeras, lo van a permitir?- dijo divertido por el término usado.

No creo que se oponga- Bella volteo a ver a Edward con fuego en sus ojos y subió al coche, Edward le llamo mas fuerte pero ella no volteo, se acomodo en el asiento, subió la ventanilla y se puso el cinturón.

Dio una última mirada a los hermanos y se despidió con la mano y una de sus ya acostumbradas sonrisas burlonas. Siguió con la mirada fuera y pudo ver un pelaje rojizo entre los árboles, ella sabía a quién pertenecía, se prometió hablar con Jacob para que el también la dejara de seguir.

Edward estaba como estatua viendo a Bella alejarse, se subió a su Volvo y piso el acelerador.

Qué paso con ella?- se quejaba Alice

No lo sé, pero… tal vez se porque no has visto a Bella- su tono era ausente.

Por qué?- dijo emocionada Alice

Bueno… huele horroroso siempre que estamos con ella, unas veces más que otras… yo pensé que podrían ser las cosas que usaba, pero no… ellos están aquí, siempre junto a ella.

Qué?- dio un gritito- como?

No lo sé tenemos que hablar con Carlisle.

En el coche negro, Bella respiro profundamente y se volteo para ver al conductor.

Gracias Axel- su voz era un susurro, el volteo a verla y le dedico una ancha sonrisa.

Ni lo digas, me da mucho gusto salvarte de esos dos- su tono era alegre

Bueno, son buenas… personas, pero es que… me he portado mal y mi papa les ha pedido que me cuiden y reprendan- dijo apenada.

Si tú dices…. A decir verdad a todos les da miedo esa familia- bacilo un poco.

Es que son muy herméticos, pero bueno dejémoslo así… porque nunca te había visto antes? Porque no había notado tu coche? Déjame decirte que no es cualquier auto que pase desapercibido- pregunto curiosa.

Pues el Mustang es nuevo, hoy lo he traído por primera vez… mi papa me lo dio a cambio de la chatarra anterior- al final la voz de Axel se torno seca

Y que carro tenias antes?- ella tenía presente que no sabía de carros, pero quería seguir hablando con él.

Bueno un Stratus… he de ser sincero, tienes muchas posibilidades de salir vivo de un accidente- dijo entre risitas.

Que te causa risa? Porque están TAN seguro?- pregunto un poco extrañada por su comportamiento.

Bueno, es que tuve un accidente aparatoso en mi coche anterior… solo tuve rasguños y nada mas- trato de ponerse serio- mi padre me dijo que no me iba comprar más coches, pero ya ves ja ja ja.

Seguro, se ha deber espantado mucho- no entendía la actitud de ese chico.

Como sea, no me habías visto por dos razones, llegue hace unos meses…. Como cinco creo y en algunas ocasiones yo si te vi de lejos, pero parecías zombi- le vio de reojo, quería saber qué cara ponía ella ante llamarla zombi, a lo que Bella le sonrió abiertamente y el siguió- y bueno has visto donde me la paso… la verdad no he entrado mucho a clases, me la paso en ese jardín la mayor parte del tiempo, al principio estaba solo, pero ya ves he hecho amigos.

Pero no te he visto en Forks y tus calificaciones?- la curiosidad se notaba

No, es que vivo en Sekiu… mis papas viven en Port Ángeles, solo me prestan la casa- movió la cabeza- como ya no vamos de vacaciones… pero mi papa está viendo si puede conseguir algo aquí, ya sabes para que no tenga que viajar mucho.

Pero porque estás tan lejos? Porque viniste a estudiar aquí?- frunció el seño.

Bueno… tuve algunos problemas en una que otra escuela…. Y era esto o un colegio militarizado- esta vez no la volteo a ver, tenía la vista fija en la carretera- y he conocido gente agradable, no me puedo quejar.

Pero si repruebas no vas a terminar aquí el próximo año- ella lo veía fijamente

Bueno, no voy a reprobar… el dinero sirve- en sus labios había una sonrisa- a donde te llevo?

Ha, cierto- dio las indicaciones a Axel, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Al llegar se estaciono atrás de la camioneta de Bella. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y de repente Axel rompió ese silencio incomodo.

Quieres hacer algo divertido?- le decía con una sonrisa picara en los labios- puedo enseñarte algo mas…

Qué?- exigió ella también divertida

El ya no hablo, la tomo del cuello y le dio un beso, Bella se quedo quieta sin saber qué hacer, solo cerró los ojos; el beso fue interrumpido cuando Bella escucho un coche acercándose, separo a Axel y salió del auto.

Bella ven aquí- le grito Alice

Ella se agacho para quedar con la cara en la ventanilla abierta del Mustang.

Gracias Axel- estaba sonrojada, pero le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, después de esto fue adonde se encontraba Alice.

Que paso?- renegó al llegar enfrente a ella, oyó como Axel encendía el coche y daba una vuelta en u y de repente este le grito.

Gracias por la diversión, me gusto mucho- le mando un beso y se fue dando carcajadas.

Que fue eso?- exigió Alice, al ver a Bella tomar un rojo encendido en toda su cara, como ella no contesto volteo a ver a su hermano- a que se refiere ese tipo?

El interpelado estaba saliendo del volvo, llevaba los labios apretados, se fue a plantar junto a su hermana y le respondió lo más normal posible.

Se refiere al beso que se dieron… los interrumpimos- tenía los ojos fijo en Bella, pero ella estaba agachada y cada vez mas roja.

Bueno, ya vieron que estoy en casa… quiero estar sola- Bella les hablo fríamente

Está bien- Edward dio un paso hacia ella- solo quiero saber algo.

Ella giro los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza una vez, se le acelero el corazón, trataba de adivinar que quería saber el.

Tus AMIGOS siguen aquí, verdad?- dijo entre un gruñido

Tal vez… no te preocupes, yo hablare con ellos- siguió con actitud fría

Bueno, no es necesario… ese es asunto nuestro, ya les avisaremos cuando podemos hablar- el final de la frase no era para ella sino para la persona escondida tras los arboles- vamos Alice

Los hermanos subieron al volvo, no se despidieron de Bella la dejaron ahí parada, Edward se acelero en reversa y giro hasta dar una vuelta de 180 grados y desaparecieron de su vista. Ella camino a lado de su casa donde comenzaba el espeso bosque.

Sal de ahí Jacob- le ordeno a su amigo- sal, sino llamare a tus amigos Cullen.

Está bien, está bien- salió de detrás unos árboles, resignados- que pasa Bella?

Que haces aquí? Ya me canse de que todos me estén cuidando, que no me dejen ni un minuto sola- le estaba gritando a su amigo

Pero Bella es por tu bien… Victoria puede estar muy cerca y…- antes de poder terminar la frase ella siguió gritando.

No me importa, que me mate- le dijo cortante- sería mejor.

Jacob ya no le estaba prestando atención, el ya estaba temblando y en la oscuridad se pudo ver una tez blanca que olía dulce.

* * *

Los personajes no son mios son de S. -meyer, bueno Axel y la historia son mios.

Bueno les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste. Axel va estar en la historia más de los que algunas quisieran. Gracias por agregarme a sus alarmas, historias favoritas, por tomarse un tiempo en leer y escribir un reviews. Comenten

Les mando un beso y un abrazo

Joey


	18. ceguera

** CEGUERA**

Jacob estaba temblando ya de pies a cabeza, Bella corrió atrás de él para protegerse, la figura blanca salió de la oscuridad caminando hacia ellos.

Isabella, quítate… tu amigo va entrar en fase- le dijo Edward

Yo no le haría daño- le grito Jacob

Solo vengo a hablar contigo, solo eso- la voz de Edward trataba de ser tranquila- quítate Bella

Bella reacciono y fue dando pasos hacia atrás, muy lento y con los ojos desorbitados al acordarse de cómo temblaba su amigo.

Que quieres?- Jacob decía entre gruñidos

Solo quiero hablar, calma- Edward ya estaba más relajado al ver que Bella ya estaba lejos de las convulsiones del licántropo.

Pues habla- exigió Jacob

Bueno, es que hemos olfateado un efluvio muy conocido para nosotros… quería saber si tú has visto a la mujer vampi…- no termino y volteo a ver a Bella que comenzaba a hablar

A Victoria, claro que la ha visto por eso está aquí… pero ya les dije que no necesito su protección… de ninguno, tu- señalado a Edward- ve corre, no te fuiste porque no soportabas ni mi presencia? y tu- ahora señalo a Jacob, que dejo de temblar al oír el tono de Bella- vete con tu impronta, ya no necesitas cuidarme, NINGUNO, yo lo puedo hacer sola, lárguense- corrió a la puerta trasera de su casa, al estar dentro la cerró con un portazo y le puso seguro, corrió a su cuarto y se asomo por la ventana- no quiero verlos-les aventó la cadena y la caja de música, Edward fue a tómalas antes de que cayeran, Bella vio como las tenía entre las manos, suspiro, cerro la ventana y se sentó en la cama.

Vaya que estaba enojada- dijo sorprendido Jacob

Yo sé porque me corrió a mi pero… a ti?- pregunto en susurro Edward, estaba dudoso si su enemigo le contestaría, pero sabía que lo iba a pensar y eso era lo único que necesitaba y así fue, a Jacob le daba vueltas la cabeza, pensando en el daño hecho por el, cuando le dijo lo de la impronta, el amor que sentía por aquella chica.

Así que Kalena?- pregunto Edward viendo el anillo que pendía de la cadena.

Déjame en paz sanguijuela, no te metas en mi cabeza- le ordeno y le arrebato esta.

Qué?- Edward se quedo sorprendido, no entendía como Jacob sabia de su don.

Bella me lo conto todo, tu lees la mente, la otra ve el futuro o algo así- dijo en tono burlón- no creías que ella se iba quedar con todos eso secretos o sí?

No me importa, ella no lo hizo con mala intención… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- camino acercándose más a su contrario.

Quédate ahí sanguijuela- Jacob dio un paso atrás

Bueno, a lo que vine, Victoria, sabes algo?- observo como el chico fruncía el seño- tengo que detenerla, ella no va a parar hasta que la vea muerta.

Se oyó un gruñido en el pecho de Jacob, dio un respingo pero hablo

Ella, bueno ha estado alimentándose en los poblados vecinos, hemos encontrado cuerpos por todos los alrededores… Bella la vio en La Push cuando se iba a ahogar, anda por las afueras de Forks, siempre regresa… es lista y rápida.

Bueno gracias, esto es asunto nuestro… nosotros cuidaremos de ella y de Charlie- dijo cortante y disgustado de no haber sacado más información del licántropo.

No, claro que no- se quejo Jacob- está matando gente, este también es nuestro asunto.

Recuerdas el tratado?- Edward sabia que él no podía ignorar eso- este es nuestro territorio, ahora estas rompiendo el tratado.

Pues aquí estoy- le reto Jacob, empezaba a temblar- anda, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de destrozarte… será más emocionante que cuando ese Laurent nos dio una buena lucha.

Laurent? Que paso con él?- quería respuestas claras.

Que era tu amigo? – se burlo.

No, solo quiero saber que paso- apremio a Jacob

Bueno pues lo encontramos, en un claro… Bella estaba ahí sola, yo una par de veces fui a buscar ese lugar con ella… pero bueno, estaba ahí con Laurent, nosotros llegamos en el momento justo…

Entonces tengo más de una cosa por agradecerte-dijo en un susurro, no queriendo escuchar el final de la frase de Jacob, el sabia que hubiera pasado si no llegaban a salvarla.

No tienes nada que agradecer, no lo hice por ti sanguijuela- le dio la espalda a Edward para entrar en la espesa vegetación- espero que la cuides bien, si no te las veras conmigo… y la próxima no valdrá nada el tratado.

Jacob desapareció mientras Edward se quedo parado bajo la ventana de Bella. No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero ella iba a confiar en él otra vez. Se fue cuando oyó la patrulla de Charlie acercarse, al llegar a su casa ya lo esperaban en la sala.

Edward, hijo, como estas?- Esme fue a abrazarlo al verlo en el umbral.

Bien Esme- le dio un tierno beso y se dirigió al resto de su familia- gracias por regresar.

No te entiendo Edward… que pretendes al regresar?- Rosalie estaba molesta- primero quisiste que nos fuéramos, deshaciendo todo el esfuerzo… y ahora regresar- meneo la cabeza- todo por una simple humana que no vale la pena.

Rosalie, no hablas así- la reprimió Carlisle, con voz paternal- tu hermano nos ha dado mucho, siempre hace todo lo que nosotros queremos y nunca se ha comportado como tu… Se lo debes.

Está bien Carlisle, pero no creo que esto funcione- se cruzo de brazos y camino hacia los ventanales.

Bueno, explícanos que ha pasado- le pidió a su hijo, pero Alice fue la que hablo.

No veo nada, luego Bella se está comportando como una… ya fuimos a la escuela y hablamos con el director, nos acepto gustoso, le dijimos que nuestros papeles se habían perdido en nuestro regreso y no le importo. A las personas que nos han preguntado porque regresamos, yo les he dicho que no me gustan Los Angeles y que a Esme tampoco, que al llegar aquí a visitar a Bella me he dado cuenta que quiero estar regresar, que ustedes volverían también… y Bella anda con licántropos, pueden creerlo?

Alice, déjame hablar- le dijo Edward un poco molesto- es cierto lo que dice Alice tiene amigos licántropos, he hablado con uno de ellos… han visto a victoria, ellos mataron a Laurent- movió la cabeza deshaciendo el mal pensamiento- casi mata a Bella, llegaron justo a tiempo.

Se lo merecía- observo Emmett- lo único malo es que me hubiera gustado ayudar.

Como es posible que Bella ande con licántropos?- Carlisle tenia semblante pensativo.

Es extraño, de verdad es un imán para las cosas malas- canturreo Alice

Tu esfuerzo fue inútil- Emmett se estaba riendo- sufrir para nada, ja ja ja

Tengo una teoría para "la ceguera" de Alice- Edward continuo ignorando a Emmett- ellos han estado junto a Bella todo el tiempo, así que tal vez ellos provocan la ceguera como defensa. He hablado con Jacob y les he dicho que se alejen y que ahora es asunto nuestro.

Se las hubieras dejado a esos perros- gruño bajo Rosalie, Edward solo le dedico una mirada envenenada.

Esperaba que hicieras un intento, Alice- le pidió el a su hermana- ya no están cerca de ella.

Alice trato otra vez a regañadientes, no le gustaba sentir esa nada enfrente de ella, se froto las sienes y respiro profundo, inesperadamente para ella se formo una imagen borrosa, pero ahí estaba.

Huyy… qué bueno que ya la puedo ver- estaba aliviada de que regresara a la normalidad.

Lo ves Carlisle?- Edward estaba convencido de su teoría- que viste?

Bueno, esta borroso… no ha decidido nada, pero se va a seguir "divirtiendo", mañana le invitaran cerveza en la escuela.

Qué? Bella toma?- dio un gritito Esme

Pues, parece que se ha convertido en lo contrario de la persona que conocimos… toma, fuma o al menos lo intenta… se besa con cualquiera, falta a clases, va mal en sus calificaciones, su relación con Charlie es pésima- Edward volteo a ver a su hermana- me falta algo?

No… pensándolo bien, si, se la pasa diciendo que se comporta como todos queríamos, "UNA HUMANA… QUE ESTA DIVIRTIENDOSE COMO TODOS LOS DE SU EDAD".

Esta muy herida Edward- Carlisle le palmeo el hombro a su hijo para brindarle su apoyo.

Va… ya se olvido de ti- se oyó otra vez la voz de Rosalie.

Esta es la ultima Rosalie- Edward fue y la encaro- ella no te ha hecho nada y si no quieres participar en esta conversación puedes irte cuando quieras.

Carlisle, esto no es gusto- se volteo a su padre en busca de apoyo a su comportamiento

Rosalie, el te quiere por eso se contiene… no le causes más problemas, tu puedes estar aquí, es tu casa, pero no hagas esa clase de comentarios que incomodan a todos.

Está bien- se volteo viendo hacia el inmenso bosque sin decir nada más.

Hermano solo te puedo decir que pelees por ella- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en la boca- no hemos regresado en vano, yo quiero a mi hermanita.

Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Edward al ver a toda su familia reunida apoyándolo sin condiciones, hasta Rosalie se había quedado.

* * *

_Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegra mucho saber que les parecen los capítulos… Axel seguirá un poco más en la historia, no se preocupen a pesar de todo lo que dice Bella no pude odiar a Edward. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios._

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo _

_Joey_


	19. JUEGAS?

JUEGAS?

En el mismo momento que en la casa de los Cullen se reunía la familia después de un largo tiempo, en la casa de Charlie Swan sonó el teléfono cuando Bella estaba preparando la cena a su padre. Este dio tres timbrazos hasta que Bella llego a él y en el transcurso se quejaba con su padre.

Gracias papa- enfadada descolgó el auricular- bueno

Bella?- dijo una voz del otro lado

Si, quien llama?- no conocía esa voz, ella no se imaginaba quien podía ser, pocas personas tenían el teléfono de su casa.

Hola, soy Axel- su voz era alegre al saber que era ella la que había contestado.

Como conseguiste mi número?- su timbre de voz era de disgusto.

Perdón, no debí llamar…- Axel se arrepintió de haber llamado así.

No… es solo curiosidad- Bella no quería colgar.

Bueno, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y tenía ganas de oír tu voz, no soportaba hasta mañana- empezó a coquetear con ella.

Bueno… gracias- ella se había sonrojado por el comentario del chico.

Te parece si mañana nos vemos en el jardín a primera hora?

Está bien, nos vemos en la mañana- le colgó y regreso a sus deberes sin dar importancia a la llamada.

Charlie, fue a plantarse a lado de ella, viéndola fijamente y al final se atrevió a preguntar- Quien era?- no le quito la vista de encima.

Axel, es un compañero de la escuela- no quería enfrentar la mirada de su padre, trataría de mentirle y eso lo haría más difícil- nos hemos conocido hace poco, compartimos clases… alguna vez tendré que hacer trabajos de equipo con el… me dejaras ir? O seguiré encerrada?

No, si se trata de deberes escolares, no habrá castigo… confiare en ti- fue a sentarse en la mesa y espero a que Bella terminara.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila, Charlie como siempre se quedo viendo en la televisión un programa de deportes, Bella termino de lavar los platos y se fue a su cuarto. Tuvo una noche sin pesadillas, despertó antes de que sonara su alarma, tomo un baño, se arreglo y desayuno. Estaba segura que Alice ya no podía ver su futuro así que esperaría a que llegaran por ella y la llevaran a la escuela. Pero no siguió con sus pensamientos porque un sonido la apresuro.

En el Volvo, Edward estaba un poco ansioso por lo que Alice le había dicho la noche anterior sobre sus amistades y lo que vio.

No Edward, no le dirás nada- le ordeno Alice

Pero Alice…- empezó, pero ella lo interrumpió

Si tu le dices algo, buscara formas más descabelladas de "divertirse", lo he visto…- le aseguro a Edward- confiemos en su buen juicio…

Bella abrió la puerta principal y ellos dieron fin a su pequeña plática, Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto; ella entro sin decir nada, se dirigieron a la escuela. Al estacionar el coche, ella vio a Tyler de reojo al final del estacionamiento, dándole una excusa para que fuera hasta donde se encontraría con Axel.

Adelántense, yo tengo que pedir unos apuntes- ella ya estaba caminando al extremo del estacionamiento.

Cuídate…- le dijo Edward tristemente y junto a su hermana caminaron al edificio.

Llego hasta Tyler corriendo para que no se les ocurriera a los hermanos ir por ella, sabía que el estar con gente los frenaba más.

Hola Tyler… y Axel?- estaba sofocada

Ya sabes donde esta- le hizo una seña con la cabeza

Gracias, nos vemos- camino despreocupada y cuando nadie la veía entro al pequeño jardín- hola

Hola Bella- Axel le dedico una sonrisa- siéntate, te esperaba.

Y que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Bella volteando a todos lados.

Pues mira, te he dicho que si te quieres divertir, aquí estoy- jalo su mochila y saco una cerveza- quieres? O prefieres el licor?

Te enteraste- su cara se torno roja, pero tomo la lata y le dedico una leve sonrisa al chico.

Es de lo único que hablan tus amigos- saco otra lata de la mochila y la abrió- por eso se que te gusta divertirte- le dio un enorme trago a su bebida.

Claro, por eso estoy aquí- Bella abrió la lata y dio pequeños sorbos tratando de disimular sus gestos de desagrado.

Se tomaron un par de cerveza y él se acerco a ella, la tomo de los hombros y la beso, esta vez ella le devolvió el beso, pero se separo rápidamente.

Me das otra?- trato de comportarse normal.

Claro, pero no te espantes… yo no busco tener un noviazgo, solo que tú me atraes mucho- le abrió otra cerveza y se la dio.

Entonces qué quieres? Porque me besas?- estaba confundida por los besos del chico.

Bueno, lo que quiero… es solo una amiga que este conmigo que le guste divertirse y que una que otra vez me deje besarla- la miro de a los ojos- no es nada serio, solo unos besos, cuando te plazca a ti puedes hacerlo también... Si el chico del Volvo es tu novio no me importa, esto será nuestro secreto.

Quien te ha dicho que es mi novio?- subió la voz.

Ya lo sabes, la gente habla- seguía tomando su bebida- pero no me importa.

Primero no es mi novio, segundo no soy el juego de nadie- estaba molesta con Axel, como podía pensar en jugar con ella.

Huyy… que seria, está bien, si no quieres no, seremos solo amigos- ya estaba un poco ebrio- tú te lo pierdes.

A pesar de estar molesta se quedo y siguió tomando una cerveza tras otra, al final de las clases apareció Alice en el jardín.

Bella- estaba decepcionada- anda, vamos, ya estas ebria…

Como supiste donde estaba?- pregunto torpemente.

Vamos, o quieres que traiga a Edward?- la amenazo.

Ok, vámonos- se levanto con ayuda de Alice y se volteo a ver a Axel- sabes… tienes razón, pero será cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú quieras.

Rápido que todos se darán cuanta con tus gritos- Alice la jalo con más fuerza de lo normal al estar con humanos, pero el chico no se percato por lo perdido que estaba.

Saliendo del jardín ya estaba Edward con el coche; no querían que nadie viera el estado en el que se encontraba Bella, así que lo llevaron lo más cerca posible del jardín. Pero antes de salir del edificio Edward había dejado una nota al director diciendo del escondite de Axel. Bella iba en la parte de atrás recostada, casi sin conocimiento.

Sabes que lo que has hecho puede causar más problemas que beneficios?- canturreo Alice

Ya veremos… no volveré a dejarla sola- Edward le contesto a su hermana un poco molesto- ve como se ha puesto por confiar en ella... Ahora que la vea Charlie…

No la vera así, lo sé- dijo muy segura Alice

Para, me siento mareada- Bella se levando con dificultad, Edward se orillo y la saco del coche en unos segundos.

Alice lleva el coche a casa y regresa a donde Charlie, ahí te encuentro- se adentro en el bosque con Bella en sus brazos.

Déjame- le exigía torpemente

Isabella, que has hecho?- estaba confundido la chica que llevaba en brazos no era la misma que el amaba- de verdad te odias tanto?

Déjame, quiero caminar- volvió a exigir ya un poco más calmada y susurro- al que odio es a ti.

Está bien tal vez te ayude caminar- la bajo suavemente para no provocar mareos y la tomo de la cintura, sin dar importancia al último comentario que ella había hecho.

Desde cuando me dices Isabella?- frunció el seño y siguió- no me gusta que me digan así, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

No pienso hablar cosas de importancia, ve como estas- el solo movió la cabeza.

Que te importa como este, si no me quieres- levanto la vista y se paro, para decir la verdad que solo con el alcohol podía contar- no sabes cuánto te espere, todavía te amo, pero me he resignado a que tu no y sabes… Axel me ha besado y no son como tus besos pero me gustan… él es la mitad de lo que eres tú y lo que es Jacob… podría amarme y no dejarme por culpa de la sangre o una estúpida impro… impronta.

Estas diciendo muchas tonterías, vamos- la empujo para que siguiera caminando.

En serio, de saber lo que ibas a hacer, hubiera dejado que Jasper me matara… o si tenía suerte me convirtiera en un chupasangre como tu- se rio y siguió- mis dos novios han salido corriendo, el vampiro, ósea tu- le palmeo el pecho.

Claro Isabella, quien más?- estaba un poco molesto por el estado de Bella y las confesión de lo que sentía por Axel.

Bueno, tu… eres un vampiro bastante serio, moralista y… tu existencia ha de ser muy… muy aburrida, yo pensé que los vampiros eran como en las películas… pero tú no, eres muy serio y formal jajaja, luego sin querer mi amigo que después fue mi novio, fue un perro, wau que cambio… él es tan inmaduro… que necesita niñera no una novia…

Mira quien lo dice- él le dijo en un susurro sarcástico.

Te oí, pero bueno, se enamora a primera vista de una tipa que no ha visto en su vida… como puede ser eso?- ahora le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

De verdad que tienes una suerte- la miro- te deje porque pensé que era el único peligro en tu vida, pero… tu vida es un peligro en sí.

Ja ja ja hay Edward, tú no eres el peligro… soy yo, no lo recuerdas?... soy tu heroína… yo soy la droga- se levanto en sus puntas y lo abrazo- quiero besarte…

Lo sujeto con más fuerza del cuello, lo beso torpemente y no se separo ni un segundo para tomar aire pero él la separo tiernamente des pues de unos minutos y la miro a los ojos.

Me gustaría que lo hicieras cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos y que no tengas el sabor de otro- camino dejándola parada tambaleante.

Edward, ven… ya no quiero caminar- le hizo un puchero-cárgame

Camina, ven… no juegues conmigo- le costaba resistirse a cualquier petición de ella, meneo la cabeza y regreso - está bien, vamos.

La cargo y empezó a correr más deprisa, tenía que pensar, ella se quedo dormida en su pecho, el iba dando vuelta a miles de cosas, no creía que esa chica cambiara de opinión era muy terca, solo esperaría a atrapar a Victoria y se iría, le debía el protegerla aunque sea por última vez; antes de que se diera cuanta ya estaba en la casa de Bella. Alice ya lo esperaba parada en el porche.

No te vayas… veras que ella cambiara de opinión, te amo solo debe darse cuenta de lo que hace, no sé cuando… pero de verdad, te he visto con ella- los ojos de Alice eran tristes- anda, vamos a llevarla a su cuarto, mira me lo encontré en tu habitación- llevaba la caja de música en la mano y entraron los tres a la casa de Charlie sin decir más.

* * *

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia y el rebelde de Axel son producto de mi imaginación._

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste, aparte les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me gusta saber qué le parece la historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar._

Adelanto del próximo capítulo….

Eres estúpida o qué?- le grito

Oye no me trates así- se defendió y empezó a notar la velocidad

Como quieras- no se disculpo, seguía enojado y destilando odio

Vas muy rápido- Bella estaba nerviosa, se agarraba a los lados del asiento con bastante fuerza- baja la velocidad, nos vamos a matar.

Que importa- y piso más el acelerador.

En ese momento, Alice tuvo una visión, tiro la ropa que estaba sobreponiendo a Rosalie. Edward fue a ayudarla y a saber que veía

_Es solo una probadita… Comenten, les mando un abrazo y un beso_

_Atte. Joey_


	20. INESPERADO

**INESPERADO **

Bella ya no había visto a Axel después de su borrachera en el jardín, la semana termino sin nada relevante y sin saber nada del paradero de Axel, no sabía muy bien que había pasado en el camino a su casa, para ella todo estaba borroso, solo tenía la sensación de que Edward le había dado un beso, pero no estaba segura y cuando estuvo consiente solo se encontró sobre su mesa de noche una caja de música que hacia tocar cada que podía y así imaginar al amor de su vida.

Entre ella y Edward todo seguía igual apenas se hablaban cuando era indispensable, ella era fría con él; si no lo recordaba todo completo no le iba a decir nada a él y Edward no la presiono, ni conto nada al siguiente día que la vio y pudo observo en la mirada de Bella la interrogante, por el contrario, con Alice ya se hablaba mejor, gracias a que la salvo de su padre ese día, Charlie no se había dado cuenta de que Bella llego tomada por qué Alice le dijo que estaba mal del estomago y no la saco de su cuarto, le dio de comer a Charlie y se quedo a cuidarla toda la noche, con el pretexto de su preocupación.

Bella estaba segura de que Axel ya no le iba a hablar, que la diversión habia terminado, pero ese viernes por la noche, alguien derrapo las llantas de un coche cerca de la entrada de su casa y ella se asomo por la ventana, ya que habia sonado muy fuerte y en su interior pidió que fuera Edward y así poder verlo, pero en su lugar… en la oscuridad se encontró con un Mustang negro que apenas alumbraban las luces débiles del lugar. Sin pensar nada agarro su chamarra y salió corriendo sin darle importancia a su padre y el castigo impuesto, ya casi fuera de la puerta le grito.

Tengo que irme, es una emergencia- cuando Charlie pudo reaccionar ella ya habia azotado la puerta.

En el umbral de su casa se detuvo un segundo y se puso la chamarra después de subir el zipper empezó a correr sin quitar la vista del piso, llego al lado de la puerta del copiloto y se asomo por la ventanilla para saludar a Axel con una gran sonrisa y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con un semblante muy serio, más que serio enojado, con el seño fruncido y pensó que nunca lo habia visto así, pero él la saco de sus cavilaciones con un grito.

Súbete- le ordeno sin siquiera mirarla de reojo.

Qué pasa? Por qué tanta urgencia?- ella ya estaba dentro y se abrochaba el cinturón- por qué no has ido a la escuela?

Me delataron… me corrieron y mi padre me va a mandar a un colegio militarizado- estaba enojado

Pero quien lo hizo?- volteo a verlo sorprendida

Tu novio, seguro que fue el- le devolvió la mirada con odio, reprochándole lo sucedido

Ya te dije que él no es nada mío… y no creo que el… el… no sabía donde estábamos- lo defendió sin pensarlo

Lo veremos- regreso la vista a la carretera y cada vez aceleraba más.

Bueno dime que paso- Bella trataba de que se calmara así que hablo lo más despreocupada que pudo.

Después de que la enana te llevara, me quede, estaba muy borracho para caminar… pensé dormir un poco, pero el director apareció… me llevo a su oficina y me enseño una nota anónima que recibió, donde decía que me encontraría ahí. Al ver todas las latas sobre su escritorio, me dijo que ya se me habían dado muchas oportunidades y que ya no podía mas, que el dinero ya no podía cubrir todo, así que llamo a mi padre y el no se opuso a que me corrieran… Ya estoy inscrito en otro lugar- término rechinando los dientes

Tal vez… ese lugar sea mejor que aquí…- Bella dio un vistazo rápido al bosque y empezó a ponerse nerviosa ya no sabía que decir así que empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa para que él se tranquilizara.

Eres estúpida o qué?- le grito

Oye no me trates así- se defendió y empezó a notar como aumentaba la velocidad.

Como quieras- no se disculpo, seguía enojado y destilando odio.

Vas muy rápido- Bella estaba cada minuto más nerviosa, se afianzo a los lados del asiento con bastante fuerza- baja la velocidad, nos vamos a matar…

Que importa- apretó más el acelerador con una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento en la casa de los grandes ventanales, Alice tuvo una visión, tiro la ropa que estaba sobreponiendo a Rosalie. Edward fue a ayudarla y a saber que veía.

Que es Alice?- pregunto ansioso a su hermana al ver su cara de terror.

No, no- grito Edward al enterarse.

Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada Esme.

Bella… esta en un auto… va muy rápido… - Alice seguía concentrada en la visón buscando detalles que ayudaran.

Edward, hijo- Esme lo busco, pero el ya no estaba- como va a saber donde…

Luego te explico- Alice recogió las cosas del suelo y corrió- Jasper síguenos en el Volvo, lo necesitamos.

Mientras en el Mustag Bella seguía agarrada de su asiento con todas sus fuerzas, para sentirse así más segura.

Vienes borracho?- la voz le temblaba

No te incumbe, no te gusta divertirte?- pregunto sarcástico y se rio al ver la expresión de terror que tenia la castaña.

No, no me gusta, para el auto- le ordeno con voz más firme.

No- dijo secamente- disfrutaras este paseo, te llevare a mi casa y nos divertiremos mucho, imagínate… conocerás mi casa… no se, igual ya no regresas a Forks.

No quiero- le grito Bella ya histérica por las cosas que decía Axel.

No me importa- cada vez que se enojaba pisaba un poco más el acelerador- vendrás y te divertirás.

Porque me haces esto?- no comprendía como aquel chico risueño que conoció en el jardín escondido se convertía en un sicópata.

Porque es tu culpa… y de tu noviecito- le aseguro- así que me la debes, iras conmigo donde yo quiera y harás lo que yo quiera.

¡¡¡¡No!!!- le grito con todas las fuerzas que tenia y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no sabía como Axel cambio inesperadamente y como de la misma forma ella se subió al coche de este sin mas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella volteo y vio como los arboles solo eran un borrón entonces comenzó a llorar.

Déjame bajar- le suplico y se quito el cinturón con las manos temblorosas, después Bella intento abrir la puerta, pero el tenia el control de los seguros.

Ahora lloras?- se burlo- si nos estamos divirtiendo- se volteo a verla más tiempo del necesario y no vio una pequeña curva, el coche se le salió de control.

Axel, no- grito Bella tapándose la cara con las manos- ahhh

Ahhh- grito el

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero y les guste, falta ya muy poco del loco de Axel ( o no?) se que es cruel dejarlo asi, pero de eso se trata. Hace unas semanas vi la película de Remember Me y la verdad es muy buena y pensando en eso y en experiencia propia escribí este y los capítulos que le siguen._

_Hay veces que un segundo cambia tu vida, que una decisión tan sencilla como ir a trabajar o regresar por algo que se te olvido le da un gran giro._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y agregar el fic a sus favoritas y las alarmas._

_Les pidió que me tengan paciencia, tengo capítulos ya en borrador pero hoy… bueno ayer lleve a un familiar al hospital y no sé cuánto tiempo tenga para subir los capi, espero me entiendan, aunque a decir vedad me ayuda mucho el escribir, subir y saber que les parece, es mi lugar seguro._

_Cuídense mucho y gracias. ya saben comenten..._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Todo lo que hagas en tu vida será insignificante, pero es muy importante que lo hagas" Gandhi_

_(y lo estoy intentando)_


	21. Accidente 1era parte

**Accidente 1era. Parte**

El carro de Axel, se dirigía rápidamente a estrellarse con los arboles y un letrero que anunciaba la salida de Forks, Bella se llevo las manos a la cara para no ver, Axel perdió el control, empezó a pisar el freno.

Ahí están-Alice señalo las luces que se veían en la carretera a su hermano- es tarde, no podrás detenerlo- bajo la cabeza.

Edward vio el coche, no contesto nada, apretó la mandíbula y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo. Al estar lo más cerca posible se abalanzo hacia la ventanilla de Bella, transformando el cristal en una lluvia, hiriendo a los dos ocupantes del Mustang. Axel al sentir los cristales en un costado suyo cerró los ojos, metió el freno al fondo y dio un volantazo, el coche empezó a dar vueltas con el primer golpe seco sobre el toldo, Edward se aferro al cuerpo de Bella que revotaba en el interior, al terminar de girar el coche quedo con el toldo en el pavimento, con las laminas retorcidas y los líquidos haciendo un rio.

Edward al cerciorarse de que había acabado el movimiento, tiro la puerta de una patada y saco a Bella con mucho cuidado, la puso sobre el pavimento y se dio cuenta que su respiración era muy débil, Bella estaba sangrando de la boca, la cara, los brazos y con unos rasguños en las piernas. Alice llego cuando Edward la estaba acomodando en el pavimento.

Edward- estaba alarmada- casi no oigo su corazón, que hago?

Alice llama una ambulancia, dile a Carlisle que Bella estará en urgencias… no se en cuanto tiempo pero nada bien- el ya estaba dándole masaje cardiaco a Bella.

Se oyó un coche detenerse tras ellos y Alice corrió al encuentro de Jasper cuando salió del volvo, Jasper contuvo la respiración y se acerco a Alice.

Qué pasa?- sentía el nerviosismo que fluía en los dos.

Jasper- la voz tenia las lagrimas que no brotaban del rostro de Alice- Bella, no responde, perdió el conocimiento.

Jasper, ve a ver al chico- le ordeno Edward- está todavía en el auto.

Edward ya le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca a Bella sin sentir ardor alguno en su garganta o percibir el sabor del líquido que ya tenía en su boca.

Edward- Jasper se quedo sorprendido al regresar y ver lo que hacía su hermano- el todavía tiene vida… no puedo estar a su lado, la sangre…

Gracias- se tomo unos segundos, mientras seguía con la reanimación- Alice, ya llamaste a la ambulancia?

Si, no tardaran mucho- observaba a Edward- que diremos? Porque estamos aquí? Porque ella está afuera y Axel no?

Tranquila amor- Jasper la fue a abrazar y empezó a trasmitir la sensación de paz todo lo que pudo, ya que él tampoco estaba intranquilo por la condición de Bella- diremos que íbamos a cenar a Port Angeles, vimos el coche en estas condiciones, ya que Edward ha estado mas con Carlisle tiene primeros auxilios, Bella tenia la puerta abierta y la pudimos sacar, al otro chico… lo intentamos pero no pudimos.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Edward un poco ausente, ya más calmado porque Bella estaba respirando con mayor regularidad- pero la puerta? Yo…

No te preocupes, ya la arregle- Jasper le dedico una mirada llena de comprensión y de admiración.

Como esta?- pregunto Alice un poco insegura

Su respiración es más estable, pero no reacciona- Edward no despagaba la vista ni un segundo de Bella.

En esos momentos Charlie dormitaba en su sillón cuando recibió una llamada que lo despertó súbitamente.

Si?- estaba todavía molesto por la salida de Bella y lo reflejaba en su tono de voz.

Charlie, te necesitamos- dijo un hombre muy nervioso.

Qué pasa?- era su ayudante quien estaba de guardia esa noche.

Nos avisaron de un accidente muy grave, las ambulancias ya están en camino… pero necesitamos tu ayuda- explico lo más rápido que pudo.

Está bien, donde los veo- Charlie ya se estaba preparando para salir corriendo.

En la salida de Forks hacia Port Angeles- dijo con urgencia.

Ahí nos vemos- Charlie corrió a ponerse la chamarra del uniforme solamente, tomar las llaves y su pistola.

El teléfono volvió a sonar en casa de los Swan, pero Charlie ya iba camino al accidente que le menciono su ayudante. Mientras en el lugar del accidente Alice seguía petrificada mirando a Bella.

Alice- la voz de Edward la saco de su transe - ya llamaste a Charlie?

Si pero no contesto… llegara al mismo tiempo que las ambulancias- seguía viendo fijamente a Bella- cuando la vea así…

Pero no termino de hablar cuando a lejos empezaron a oír las ambulancias y las patrullas que se acercaban a toda velocidad, Jasper orillo el volvo y se fueron a reunir a espaldas de Edward. Cuando llegaron las ambulancias Alice les grito a los paramédicos para que llegaran a su lado. Vieron como la patrulla en la que iba Charlie se ponía a lado de la muchacha que estaba recostada en el suelo, sin saber que era Bella. Cuando vio a los Cullen a lado de la chica, Charlie se alarmo y después vio de reojo el auto destrozado, bajo y se planto delante de los dos que estaban de pie.

Que pasa Alice?- estaba alarmado pensando que fuera un Cullen el que estuviera recostado.

Yo… yo…- ella no podía hablar, se agacho y se llevo las manos a la cara- no lo vi a tiempo.

De que hablas? Qué pasa?- Charlie sonó un poco alarmado.

Es que nosotros llegamos y vimos el coche así… Alice le llamo para que viniera o nos encontrara en el hospital- Jasper tomo de los hombros a su novia, su tono era tranquilizador.

Charlie es Bella- se oyó la voz de Edward que seguía de rodillas a lado de ella.

* * *

_Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero y les guste, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegra saber lo que piensan del fic y me ayudan a seguir. No me tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez, pero no sé cuando vuelva a subir otro capítulo por lo que les comente la vez pasada._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, dejar comentarios, agregar a historia favorita y alertas._

_Les gusto el capi? comenten... please ;)_

_Los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer, solo la historia y uno que otro loco personaje._

_Cuídense mucho les mando un beso y un abrazo_

_Atte. Joey_


	22. Accidente 2daparte

**ACCIDENTE (2DA. PARTE)**

Charlie es Bella- se oyó la voz de Edward que seguía de rodillas a lado de ella.

En ese momento Charlie dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde procedía aquella voz cortada, en el pavimento vio a un Edward con la ropa salpicada de sangre, sus labios tenía el color rojo obscuro de la sangre ya seca, sus manos sostenían una mano más pequeña; se obligo a llevar la vista al cuerpo inerte que estaba boca arriba en el suelo. Su mirada se transformo en algo borroso por las lagrimas contenidas, Bella estaba sangrando aun de las manos, de la cara, toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre, su boca estaba igual que la de Edward, pero con mas rojo hasta llegar al cuello.

Bella, hija- cuando su cuerpo reacciono corrió y se planto del otro lado de ella, después de un rato sin quitar la vista de encima de la chica se giro un poco la dirigió a Edward- que paso?

Bueno, su latido ya es mas fuerte… le di primeros auxilios, pero no reacciona Charlie… hice todo lo que puede, Carlisle ya la está esperando en el hospital- termino y volteo la vista a los paramédicos que se tardaban en llegar a su lado.

Si, ya hable con el… estaba de guardia, así que ya se hizo cargo de los arreglos- aseguro Alice.

Porque no vienen?- grito Charlie a la gente que estaba en la ambulancia más cercana.

Charlie tranquilízate, a pesar de todo está estable… el otro chico esta todavía en el coche, no sabemos cómo se encuentra, no pudimos sacarlo- Alice seguía explicando.

Pero, Bella necesita ayuda- susurro Charlie ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Ve Jasper, necesitamos ayuda aquí- Edward no quería separarse de Bella.

Y que puede hacer él?- Charlie estaba limpiándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y volteo a ver como Jasper se dirigía a la gente.

Conocemos a muchos de los paramédicos… por papa- le susurro Alice.

Jasper llego a lado de dos hombres, tuvo un pequeño dialogo con ellos, en varias ocasiones señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Bella; después de un momento los hombres llegaron con una tabla y varias cosas más, Edward no les prestó atención, seguía viendo a Bella fijamente.

Edward, por favor… tenemos que revisarla- uno de ellos le jalaba del hombro para hacerlo a un lado- necesitamos el espacio.

Edward- empezó el segundo- tenemos que inmovilizarla… debemos llevarla al hospital.

Claro- Edward se paro y se hizo un paso atrás- le di respiración de boca a boca… masaje cardiaco, tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo, la de la cabeza a seguido sangrando… desde que la encontramos, esta así…

Gracias- el segundo hombre le ponía el collarín y el primero revisaba sus signos vitales- todo lo que nos has dicho nos ayudara mucho.

Listo, está estable- empezaron a recoger sus "herramientas"- tenemos que llevarla al hospital lo antes posible.

Tengo que quedarme…- Charlie empezó a ver a su alrededor, respiro profundo y termino- por favor… ve con ella, en cuanto pueda iré al hospital- sus ojos seguían llenos de lagrimas, pero hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo (ayudado por Jasper en su mayoría) - vamos Edward… o prefieres que vaya alguien más, yo pensaba…

No, yo voy… gracias Charlie- se puso a lado de los paramédicos y empezaron a caminar a la ambulancia.

Charlie… gracias, mi hermano se volvería loco si no va con ella- lo fue a abrazar Alice- gracias

Nada, Alice, yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo aquí… bueno, has visto como esta? Parece que Edward también iba en ese coche…- volteo a verlo y agacho la cabeza.

No le digas nada, pero cuando vimos el coche así… corrimos para saber si podíamos hacer algo, el reconoció a Bella, el trabajo más que nosotros para sacarla… cuando la tendieron en el pavimento, el no lo dudo ni un segundo, lo veíamos ahí absorto en sí mismo. No veía nada más…

Gracias Alice, debo ir a trabajar- estaba seguro que Edward cuidaría a su hija y eso lo tranquilizo un poco más, le dio una palmada en el hombro a la pequeña chica y camino al encuentro de sus compañeros.

Yo te espero Charlie… así tendremos comunicación con Edward- le dedico una sonrisa ligera.

Es buena idea, gracias- camino arrastrando los pies.

Alice, amor… le dijiste a Charlie que no lo viste a tiempo, el igual que Bella es bastante intuitivo y… -Tranquilo, Jas- se volteo para quedar frente a Jasper- le pedí a Edward que viera por un momento lo que pensó Charlie… pero no hay nada por el gesto de Edward… el solo tenía cabeza para su hija.

Solo te pido que no te dejes llevar- la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios- todos la queremos.

Yo se que ella va estar bien… no veo cuando, pero ella va estar bien- lo abrazo más fuerte y sollozo.

Mientras subía Edward con Bella a la ambulancia dio una última hojeada a la escena que dejaba atrás, le agradecía tanto a Charlie que le permitiera estar al lado de Bella, cuando se alejaba vio como Charlie envejecía a cada paso, suspiro y regreso la vista hacia la camilla. Vio como Bella ya llevaba un suero en el brazo derecho y en el dedo medio tenía un aparato para medir la frecuencia cardiaca. El todavía tenía su mano izquierda entre las suyas.

Como esta?- le susurro al paramédico.

Estable- lo volteo a ver el hombre- tú lo sabes.

Claro, solo que…- se llevo una mano al cabello y le dio un pequeño jalón de frustración.

Tranquilo- empezó a observar la lectura del aparato- tu padre estará esperando y ella se pondrá bien.

Gracias- regreso la vista a Bella y no hablo más. Al llegar al hospital Carlisle ya los esperaba en la entrada de urgencias junto a dos enfermeras y un camillero, cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron, Carlisle vio a Edward cubierto de sangre en la boca y con manchas también en su ropa, busco la mirada de su hijo y no encontró más que miedo y frustración, llevo su vista a Bella y fue cuando reacciono.

Bájenla- les grito- traigan la camilla.

Carlisle, no responde- Edward fue a abrazar a su padre, no supo que más hacer, necesitaba el apoyo de su padre más que nunca.

Tranquilo- lo palmeo y deshizo su abrazo al momento, se giro y hablo con el paramédico- David, como esta?

Dr. Cullen cuando la atendimos ella ya tenía los vitales estables, las pupilas están dilatadas y no responde a ningún estimulo, ya la canalizamos.

Gracias, adentro- ya iba corriendo con todo su equipo- Edward espera en la sala, no puedes hacer mas.

No, yo quiero ir contigo- iba al otro lado de su padre- déjame ir… por favor.

Caroline lleva a mi hijo a mi despacho- le ordeno a la enfermera- "ahí en mi guardarropa hay ropa, cámbiate y se discreto… que nadie te vea en los pasillos" pensó.

Gracias- le dedico una sonrisa a su padre.

Al llegar al despacho fue directo al guardarropa y saco rápidamente un uniforme de cirugía, se cambio y fue en busca de su padre, a los pocos minutos lo encontró en un pasillo cercano, estaba parado junto a una puerta con una advertencia.

Espera, le están sacando una tomografía- susurro solo para el oído de su hijo.

Carlisle, la vi segundos antes del accidente… quise evitar que se volteara…no llegue a tiempo solo me pude tirar sobre ella… tal vez eso fue malo y por eso este así- le dedico una mirada llena de culpa a su padre y luego se agacho.

Todavía no sabemos cómo va a salir de esta, pero tu acción le regalo un poco mas de vida- le tomo de los hombros- estoy orgulloso de ti, pero luego hablamos… es hora de verla.

La tomografía?...- le tembló la voz

Todavía no están listas, pero necesito ir a revisarla… estas seguro que quieres estar aquí?- estaba indeciso de llevar a su hijo con Bella.

Si… necesito estar a su lado- le suplico.

Vamos- le hizo una seña con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar hasta la sala de urgencias donde ya la habían llevado, cuando entraron Edward ya no encontró a la Bella que estaba en la carretera, ahora llevaba una bata azul en vez de su ropa ensangrentada, podía apreciar todas la heridas en su cuerpo, en su cuello aun llevaba el collarín, ahora tenía una máscara de oxigeno que la ayudaba a respirar, estaba casi limpia de la cara y sus brazos; no pudo resistir y corrió a tomar su mano libre.

Bella, amor- le dio un beso en la frente- ya estoy aquí, nunca más te dejare.

Edward… compórtate, debo revisarla- Carlisle le regaño suavemente, ya estaba examinándola.

Disculpa- retrocedió un par de paso. Vio como su padre revisaba cada herida, especialmente las de la cabeza, observo sus parpados, así examino cada milímetro que debía. Enseguida llego un doctor más joven con los resultados de la tomografía y radiografías hechas.

Gracias- Carlisle las recibió y las reviso rápidamente- veamos…

No recordaba que tan rápido se pueden tener las cosas- susurro Edward, viendo como su padre sacaba las radiografías y las imágenes de la tomografía.

Edward, ven, si tiene golpes, una fisura en el brazo, pero está bien- la voz de Carlisle ya era más tranquila al ver los resultados de las pruebas.

Entonces, porque no reacciona?- volteo a verla con el dolor y la frustración en sus ojos.

Recibió fuertes golpes en la cabeza, aun con tu ayuda y fue un shock muy fuerte- le tomo de los hombros e hizo que volteara a verlo- despertara cuando su cerebro asimile las cosas y se desinflamen las heridas, solo nos que esperar.

Cuanto?- se oyó un gruñido en el profundo de su pecho.

Tranquilo- lo alejo de la gente- debes tranquilizarte y llamar a Charlie?

El fue el que me permitió venir- la voz de Edward ya estaba más serena- estuvo en el accidente.

Qué bueno que te dio su permiso, me alegro Edward, lo esperaremos, ve siéntate a lado de ella- lo condujo a la silla- hare mi ronda y regreso…"me siento orgulloso de ti" pensó

Pero Bella no se irá a quedar aquí o sí?- dijo incomodo, ignorando lo último que pensó Carlisle.

Claro que no, arreglare su traslado a un cuarto- le dedico una sonrisa a su padre y este se fue.

Edward se quedo mirando a Bella, no podía llorar pero sus ojos le empezaban a arder y a tomar un ligero tono rojizo en el contorno. Horas más tarde regreso Carlisle con dos hombres y una camilla, Edward los escucho antes de que hicieran su entrada pero no le importo seguía con la cara sumida en el cabello de Bella, Carlisle le acaricio la cabeza.

Vamos Edward, levántate la llevaremos a su cuarto- le susurro como si temiera despertarlo.

Está bien, vamos- se hizo a un lado y observo como emparejaban la camilla con la cama de Bella. Sus ojos veían con recelo los movimientos toscos de los camilleros, Carlisle lo vio y pensó.

"tranquilo, deja que hagan su trabajo"- enseguida habla a los camilleros- con mucho cuidado, por favor.

Gracias- le dijo Edward todavía viendo a los hombres.

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo y llegaron a otra ala del pequeño hospital donde se encontraban las habitaciones, todo el tiempo Edward llevaba tomada la mano de Bella, solo volteaba las veces que Carlisle le hablaba con su pensamiento. Entraron al cuarto e instalaron a Bella en su cama, ya que habían terminado de arreglar todo lo necesario salieron los hombres y se quedaron Carlisle y Edward observando la Bella y rato sin hablar.

Edward, estará bien- seguía reconfortando a su hijo.

Gracias por todo Carlisle- se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

Tú hiciste todo- empezó a decir Carlisle sentándose en otra silla- pero me sorprendí cuando te vi bajar de la ambulancia…

En ese momento fue interrumpido por Charlie, Alice y Jasper que entraron sin ningún aviso a la habitación.

Bella- Charlie estaba sofocado.

Tranquilo Charlie, está bien- se levanto Carlisle y Edward solo le dedico una mirada sin moverse de su asiento.

Pero Dr. Cullen, dígame como esta?- exigió Charlie dirigiendo la mirada a la chica de la cama, no podía creer que esa era Bella, se veía tan frágil, tan efímera.

Le hemos hecho todas la pruebas que tenemos posibilidad de realizar- se acerco a Charlie, su voz era tranquilizadora- tiene contusiones en un 80% de su cuerpo, una fisura en su brazo izquierdo…

Porque no está despierta?- estaba frustrado de ver a su hija inerte en esa cama.

Ha tenido un shock muy fuerte y algunos golpes que no son graves en la cabeza… tenemos que esperar a que se desinflamen las zonas y que su cerebro asimile lo sucedido, como le he dicho a Edward solo nos queda esperar- Carlisle le toco el hombro a Charlie al terminar la explicación.

No te preocupes Charlie… ella va estar bien- Alice lo fue a abrazar- se pondrá bien.

Gracias, pequeña- él le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente y empezaron a brotar las lágrimas con las que tanto lucho.

Carlisle volteo a ver a Edward y enseguida salió sin decir nada llevándose a Jasper también, Charlie seguía abrazado de Alice pero ya había empezado a sollozar por el llanto, Edward soltó la mano de Bella y se fue a reunir con Charlie, lo toco de los hombros y este le dedico una mirada.

No sé qué hacer- empezó a decir entre lagrimas Charlie- si le pasa algo…

Calma Charlie- la voz de Edward era inexpresiva, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- ella saldrá de esto, es muy fuerte… Yo tengo la culpa… si hubiera llegado antes- se llevo una mano a su cobriza cabellera y tiro de ella con coraje.

Hijo, que podrías hacer?- lo cuestiono Charlie, pero no espero respuesta y siguió-detener el auto con tus manos?... ya me conto Alice que hiciste… sin ti no estaría aquí, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos.

Pero Charlie…- empezó el, pero su hermana le puso un dedo en los labios.

Tranquilo Edward, tú hiciste más que todos- le susurro la pequeña chica que seguía en los brazos de Charlie- nosotros nos quedamos paralizados.

Tengo que agradecerte por ayudarla- dijo Charlie más bajo- y te debo una disculpa por…

No Charlie, yo soy el que te debe una disculpa por todo lo que hice, pero te prometo no dejarla… no herirla nunca- Edward no le quito la mirada de encima a Charlie para que viera que lo que decía era verdad.

Carlisle entro después de unos minutos acompañado de una enfermera.

Les voy a pedir que vayan a casa a los tres- camino hacia la cama de Bella.

No, yo me quedo- dijeron al unisonó Charlie y Edward, Carlisle se paro y volteo a verlos.

No se van a ir, verdad?- los vio fijamente dio un suspiro- está bien, se pueden quedar los dos esta noche… solo les pido que si ven algún cambio aunque sea mínimo me avisen.

Gracias- volvieron a decir los dos.

Solo hoy, mañana se podrá quedar solo uno- les sentencio Carlisle ya regresando a sus deberes.

No te preocupes Carlisle, nos pondremos de acuerdo- le aseguro Edward y busco la aprobación de Charlie, a lo que el asintió con la cabeza.

Doctor, sus signos son normales, todo está listo- dijo la enfermera y salió del cuarto en silencio.

Gracias- le dijo Carlisle antes de que esta cerrara la puerta, regreso la mirada a Edward- nos veremos en casa, tenemos que hablar, te estaremos esperando.

Estaré ahí- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su padre y fue a acomodar la silla al otro lado de la cama- Charlie, siéntate en el sillón, te voy a traer un café.

Gracias… a los dos- se encamino al sillón con pasos cansados y encorvado.

Carlisle y Edward salieron del cuarto para reunirse con el resto de la familia que ya estaba en la sala de espera.

Edward- en cuanto lo vio Esme, fue a abrazar a su hijo- como estas? Como esta ella?

Esme- este le dio un beso en la frente y vio a los demás- eso pregúntaselo a Carlisle, el es el doctor.

Ya nos dijo como esta ella… pero queremos saberlo de ti, como te sientes tu- le dijo su madre.

Se ve… - llevo sus manos a la cara- yo no puede hacer nada, se hizo mucho daño… mi cuerpo de piedra la hirió mas-en su voz se oía el odio que llevaba dentro.

Edward, tú la salvaste- le rectifico Alice- sino hubieras hecho eso, ella hubiera muerto.

Ed., que paso con tu ropa?- Emmett estaba intrigado.

No les dijeron?- volteo a ver a las tres personas que lo habían visto con la ropa y su piel ensangrentada.

No- le contesto Carlisle- hablaremos de esto en la casa, ahora regresa con Charlie.

Pero el café…-Edward se empezó a quejar.

Ten- Rosalie le ofreció un vaso de café caliente y otro vacio- así podrás fingir que tu también estas despierto por el café.

Gracias Rose- estaba sorprendido de la actitud de la rubia

Llámanos si necesitas algo- se despidió Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla a este y vio como su familia caminaba hacia la salida, el suspiro y camino hacia el cuarto de su amada todavía odiándose y con una impotencia al no poder hacer nada para hacerla despertar y ver sus grandes ojos chocolate.

* * *

**_Primero una disculpa… me tarde más de lo normal en subir, ya les había dicho tengo a una persona en el hospital. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, es un poco grande pero es para compensar el tiempo que tarde, espero y les guste._**

**_Les agradezco mucho, mucho por sus reviews de verdad me alegran el día y en el capitulo anterior fueron más MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios, por leer, a las nuevas personas que comenzaron a leer el fic. Espero sus comentarios, que les pareció?_**

**_"Estoy trabajando en la parte de PARA SIEMPRE"_**

**_Les mando un beso y un abrazo_**

**_Atte. Joey_**


	23. Sentimientos

**SENTIMIENTOS**

La madrugada paso lentamente para Charlie y Edward, el primero dormitaba cuando el cansancio lo vencía, mientras Edward lo abrigaba todas las veces que eran necesarias y regresaba a tomar la mano de Bella y le tarareaba su nana al oído. A las 7 de la mañana una enfermera un poco nerviosa despertó a Charlie.

Jefe Swan, lo busca la familia del chico…- no termino la frase la muchacha, en cambio le dedico una mirada triste a Bella y salió.

Gracias, enseguida voy- miro la manta que tenia puesta y se levanto- gracias hijo, cuídala mientras me voy- le sonrió y miro a Bella con tristeza.

Claro- fue lo único que atino decir, en cuanto Charlie salió del cuarto se inclino a Bella y empezó a hablarle- Bella… amor, despierta… nos haces mucha falta… aquí estamos todos, no me dejes por nada del mundo, te prometo que nunca más me voy a alejar… Charlie está sufriendo, amor… despierta...- le dio un beso en los labios- aquí estaré cuando abras los ojos… cuando sea…

Pero empezó a escuchar gritos fuera en el pasillo y agudizo su oído para saber de qué se trataba.

Ella tiene la culpa- gritaba un hombre con voz grave- voy a entrar a verla, QUITESE.

No va a entrar- le decía Charlie- usted no tiene derecho.

Si no se quita lo lamentara- lo amenazaba el hombre.

No- la respuesta de Charlie fue cortante, enseguida Edward escucho un golpe y no soporta más, abrió la puerta en el segundo siguiente para encontrar a Charlie con los puños cerrados y a un hombre maduro en el piso agarrándose la mandíbula.

Charlie- Edward lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Me las pagara- lo volvió a amenazar el hombre con una mirada llena de odio.

Disculpe quien es usted?- la voz de Edward era fría y acusadora.

Soy Ismael Smith… el padre de Axel- se levanto y camino para darle la mano a Edward.

Pues, mucho gusto y que hace aquí?- le cuestiono, escuchando lo que el hombre despotricaba en contra de Charlie y Bella.

Vengo a ver a la "señorita" que iba con mi hijo en el coche… me dijo que ella tuvo la culpa del accidente, que ella iba manejando- le explico a Edward, pensando que era personal del hospital- con quien tengo el gusto?

Soy… conocido de su hijo y de la SEÑORITA Isabella Swan… yo fui el primero en llegar al accidente y su hijo iba manejando- lo reto con la mirada- se lo puedo demostrar y veremos quién se debe poner amenazador…

En ese momento llego Alice, que iba con su conocido paso saltarín y en su mano en lo alto movía un sobre de un lado a otro.

Jefe Swan, aquí están las fotos del accidente que saque cuando llegamos- le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano y le entrego el sobre a Charlie.

Gracias- estaba confundido pero aun así abrió el sobre y saco las fotos, vio fijamente la primera foto y sin decir más se la ofreció al padre de Axel.

Para que las quiera ver, si mi hijo ya me dijo que paso- se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda con un gesto de repulsión.

Debería verla señor… sabe, mi tío trabaja en Port Angels, en la corte- la voz cantarina de Alice era amenazante y se balanceaba de las puntas al talón mientras hablaba- si usted intenta llevar el caso allá, debe ver las pruebas que el jefe y nosotros mostraremos.

El señor no dijo nada y le arrebato la foto a Charlie, al verla, mostraba su hijo de cabeza en una carcasa desecha en el asiento del conductor prensado, inmediatamente cambio su expresión, los ojos se le pusieron como platos y se agacho.

Yo…- no sabía que decir, buscaba mil formas de disculparse, pero Charlie comenzó a hablar.

Su hijo saco a Bella diciendo que tenía una emergencia, fue lo último que mi hija me dijo- le empezó a reclamar Charlie con los ojos vidriosos- su hijo hablo para decirle una mentira, mientras mi hija está ahí dentro sin conocimiento…

Disculpe yo…- no podía encontrar palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, en ese momento llego una mujer y lo tomo del brazo.

Ismael… Axel, está mal… le dio un paro respiratorio- la mujer de cabello negro estaba llorando.

Nadie dijo nada, mientras los señores salían corriendo. Edward volteo la mirada a Alice para ver que tenía en su cabecita, fue y la abrazo.

Gracias Alice- le dijo Charlie con voz más monótona y si cuerpo volvió a empequeñecerse.

No tienes porque, regresa con Bella- le sonrió y lo empujo para que entrara al cuarto.

Explícame- le pidió Edward

Bueno, tuve una visión mientras corrías a salvar a Bella, sabía que Axel buscaría la forma de vengarse de ella por lo de la escuela, así que cuando mandaste a Jasper a ver como estaba, le dije que tomara unas fotos- le saco la lengua y lo abrazo de la cintura.

Y tu tío?- Edward le levanto la cara y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno… una mentirita- se quedo ida por un momento.

Qué bueno que se pondrá bien- le dijo Edward al ver la visión de su hermana.

Si, a pesar de todo no se merecía un final tan feo- lo soltó y lo agarro de la ropa- mira como estas, tengo ropa en el volvo… ya vi Bella no despertara aun, ve a cambiarte.

Puedo ir a la casa? Me da tiempo? Como estará?- si puedes, no le pasara nada, ella estará bien.

Voy a hablar con Charlie y te alcanzo en el coche- abrió la puerta y la corrió con un ademan de la mano, suspiro y camino así el.

Charlie… voy a ir a casa a cambiarme, puedes quedarte?- lo vio y le parecía que había envejecido en la noche pasada- yo hago lo que tú quieras…

Ve, tienes que descansar- se giro para quedar frente a él- has hecho mucho chico

Pero solo me daré una ducha y regresare- le prometió- después tu podrás ir a tu casa a que tu descanses… lo necesitas.

No, yo estoy bien- se negaba a si quiera pensarlo.

Tienes que descansar, no le gustara a Bella verte así- jugó la carta más fuerte que tenia y funciono.

Bueno en eso tienes razón… - busco un trato justo para los dos y se lo comento a Edward que ya sonreía por anticipado- bueno yo me quedare a cuidarla de la 5 de la tarde a las 8 de la mañana y si tu papa te deja, tu lo harás las horas restantes…

Claro que puedo, pero tu tendrás que ir a tu trabajo algunas horas… sé que no lo dejaras, así que te propongo que tú te vayas a las 5 o 6 de la mañana… para que duermas un poco mas… yo te avisare cualquier cambio.

Me parece muy bien, porque vendré en las horas que tu estés aquí- le informo a Edward- no me la pasare en la cama o en el escritorio tanto tiempo.

Entonces así se hará- fue a darle un beso a Bella y le dio la mano a Charlie- te veo en un rato… gracias por esto.

Al llegar Edward y Alice se reunieron con el resto de la familia en la sala de la gran casa blanca.

Como estas?- pregunto Esme corriendo al encuentro de su hijo.

Bien, aquí estoy Carlisle- se encamino para quedar frente a su padre, ya sabía de que quería hablar, lo que había pensado en cuanto lo vio en la ambulancia.

Ayer, cuando te vi bajar de la ambulancia…- Carlisle agacho la cabeza apenado de lo que llego a pensar de él.

Dilo… pensaste que la había mordido, que no resistí al verla bañada en sangre- Edward hablo con recelo.

Así es… no se a qué punto deseas su sangre y bueno, el resistir ese olor, sé que no es fácil- se sentía mal de pensar eso de su hijo.

No tienes por qué sentirte así, sabes que podía hacerlo… pero el verla así, casi sin vida- agacho la cabeza- la ponzoña no me impidió actuar, fue muy fácil ignorarla… no quiero perderla otra vez.

Es por eso que estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo- Carlisle se acerco a él ya sin el peso de la culpa.

Todos lo estamos- corrigió Esme y se les unió para abrazarlos.

Jasper estaba en la pared de vidrio viendo hacia la nada, se volteo y camino para acercarse a Edward.

Yo… Edward aun te debo una disculpa… no me puedo perdonar lo que hice- volteo a ver a Alice- se que la amas tanto como yo a Alice y si alguien hiciera lo que yo…

Tranquilo, Jasper… es difícil para todos, eso ya quedo en el pasado- deshizo el agarre de sus padres y se puso enfrente a él- sé lo que has hecho… has estado cerca de Charlie y de mi todo el tiempo, aunque intentaste no pensar nada, te pude oler y te lo agradezco, me has facilitado mucho este momento, gracias.

Te lo debo- le sonrió a su hermano.

Gracias a todos por estar apoyándome- los voltea a ver a cada uno a los ojos- gracias Rose… sé que es muy difícil lo que haces- después de esto se fue escaleras arriba.

Llego a su cuarto en unos segundos, saco una maleta y ropa de su closet, hecho sin cuidado la ropa en esta y después se fue a dar un baño de pocos minutos, se cambio, tomo su maleta y bajo. En la sala su familia no se había movido, parecían estatuas en una galería, se paro en el ultimo escalón y dio un respiro.

Me tengo que ir… Charlie me ha dado permiso de estar con Bella- les informo.

Pero la maleta- Rosalie tenía la vista fija en esta, imaginando que su hermano se a legaría de nuevo.

Bueno… te quería pedir un favor, Carlisle, puedo dejarla en tu oficina?- lo volteo a ver con la suplica en sus ojos.

Claro, pero…- ya no pudo continuar porque Edward lo interrumpió.

No me pienso separar ni un minuto de ella- se oía el dolor en su voz al recordar a su amada.

Está bien, los iremos a ver por separado y en diferentes horarios- le dijo Alice- te llevo?- y le enseño las llaves del volvo que tenía en sus manos.

Vamos, gracias a todos- salió de su casa y subió al volvo, al llegar al hospital se bajo del coche sin decir una palabra y sin voltear, corrió a la oficina de Carlisle para dejar su maleta en el closet. Cuando ya estaba por entrar a la habitación oyó como Charlie estaba hablándole a Bella y se quedo recargado en la pared, esperando a que este terminara, no quería interrumpir, estaba logrando grandes avances con Charlie. Entro al cuarto y Charlie estaba llorando en silencio y el fue a reconfórtalo.

Todo estará bien, Charlie- volteo a ver a Bella.

La confianza de Charlie hacia Edward día tras días iba creciendo, Edward no se separo de Bella ni un minuto si no era necesario, le daba espacios a Charlie para hablarle a solas, su familia iba a verlos y le llevaba comida a Charlie en las tardes, Angela y Ben fueron un par de veces después de clases, cuando Charlie no estaba Edward se la pasaba hablándole al oído a Bella, tarareando su nana. Paso así una semana, cuando la madrugada del sábado Charlie ya estaba dormitando, su cuerpo le estaba cobrando todo el cansancio que en todos los días pasados no sintió. Edward estaba recostado sobre el cabello de Bella absorbiendo su aroma y tarareando la nana, cuando Bella abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad y lentamente volteo a ver primero a su padre y luego al lugar de donde venia esa voz que le hablo entre sueños y que ahora tarareaba.

Edward- su voz sonaba un poco ronca, reseca y apenas había sido un susurro.

Bella?- levanto la cabeza y observo sus ojos color chocolate abiertos, viéndolo fijamente- ¡amor, estas despierta!

Yo- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero Edward le dio un beso fugaz y corrió para despertar a Charlie.

Charlie, Charlie- lo movió un poco y cuando este abrió los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa- Bella despertó, mira

Se acercaron juntos y Charlie vio como su hija lo estaba mirando, Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estas empezaban a empapar sus mejillas descoloridas.

Papa… perdóname- dijo difícilmente por los sollozos- perdóname por todo… tu también Edward.

Tranquila, bebe- Charlie también lloraba y le acariciaba el cabello- después hablamos de eso

Mientras ellos estaban hablando, Edward se aparto un poco para poder hablarle a Carlisle y que fuera a verla.

Edward?- lo busco Bella con la mirada- Edward?

Tranquila- su padre volteo la vista, para encontrarse con la de Edward- está llamando a su padre, no tienes porque alterarte, ahora viene.

Papa… él y tú?- no comprendía porque Charlie estaba en calma al pronunciar el nombre de Edward y estaban los dos juntos sin que algo en Charlie explotara.

Amor, tranquila- Edward guardo su celular y se acerco, le tomo la mano y vio a Charlie- todo está bien entre nosotros… tu bienestar nos unió.

Perdónenme- les pidió disculpas otra vez- soy una tonta…

Carlisle llego con toda su familia al hospital en un escaso tiempo (producto de la forma de manejar de una Alice emocionada), entraron todos a ver a Bella, pero se quedaron conteniendo el aliento cuando Carlisle la reviso y se dirigió a su paciente.

Estas muy bien Bella- le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y volteo a ver a todos sus espectadores- no creo que tenga ningún problema, todo está bien, el peligro ya pasó.

Todos soltaron el aire con una satisfacción por las palabras del patriarca de los Cullen, Bella poco a poco fue recorriendo todas las caras de las personas que amaba, para terminar con las dos personas más importantes… su padre y Edward, el amor de su vida.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les agrade; el nombre del capítulo no estoy muy convencida pero no tuve mucha imaginación para este :S_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews en especial para lilivett por tus palabras, este capítulo es dedicado para ti y para todas las que siguen mi locura cada que actualizo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y escribir sus comentarios… y la cursi no vino jajaja. Las dejo, espero sus reviews._

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo_

_"no es que muera de amor muero de ti AMOR"_

_Atte. Josephine Potter_


	24. Respiro

**RESPIRO...**

Estaban todos reunidos en el cuarto de Bella maravillados con cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus parpadeos, como si vieran a un recién nacido haciendo sus primeros intentos en la vida, con un respiro de tranquilidad despues de tantos dias de frustacion.

Se los dije, lo vi, ella iba a estar bien- dijo la voz cantarina de Alice dando brinquitos.

Todos voltearon a verla algo sorprendidos por su impulso, Charlie estaba tan emocionado de ver a su hija despierta que le resto importancia y regreso su vista a ella. Carlisle saco a su familia para que Bella descansara, pero Edward se quedo mientras Charlie salía a hablar por teléfono.

Bella… yo…- Edward buscaba las palabras para comenzar a hablar.

No Edward… yo debo pedirte disculpas por muchas cosas… yo he sido una tonta- los ojos de Bella se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y su pulso se empezó a acelerar.

Tranquila… tranquila, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, no ahora, después hablaremos de todo lo que quieras- le estaba acariciando su cabello y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Donde esta Charlie?- levanto un poco la cabeza y volteo así la puerta.

Recuéstate, ahora viene… fue a hablar por teléfono- había oído que Charlie se lo informaba a la curiosa de Alice.

Hay… me duele el brazo y la cabeza- dijo al intentar moverse.

Te golpeaste fuerte- Edward agacho la cabeza al recordar el accidente.

Tu, estabas ahí… verdad?- le tono la mano y fijo sus ojos achocolatados en unos ojos negro - recuerdo ver tu rostro y sentir tu cuerpo antes… antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Llegue tarde, solo pude entrar por tu ventanilla y tirarme sobre ti… para que no te hicieras mucho daño- le dijo en un susurro.

Gracias… - sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rosado- he oído tu voz entre sueños, como tarareabas mi nana… todavía me quieres?- escondió su mirada, no creía soportar un dolor tan grande otra vez, al oír una negativa. Pero su padre los interrumpió y el solo le dio un beso en los labios.

Edward… se ha dormido otra vez?- estaba asustado al ver a su hija con los ojos cerrados.

Parece que necesita descansar Charlie… y tú también- vio sus ojeras marcadas.

También tu hijo… ve como estas, no te he visto probar bocado en este tiempo- le recordó Charlie- ve a descansar y a comer algo, yo me quedare con ella.

No es necesario Charlie- se opuso a la petición de este, no quería alejarse de Bella ni un minuto, volteo a verla y ella tenía la mirada clavada en el.

Deberías ir- le sugirió y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- yo estaré aquí cuando regreses

Anda Edward, así cuando regreses yo podre ir a casa también- Edward leyó en la mente de Charlie que quería estar solo con su hija y que estaba muy preocupado por el aspecto que tenia este. A través de los ojos de Charlie pudo ver que tenía los ojos negros y las ojeras mas amoratadas de lo normal, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando contesto a Charlie.

Está bien, iré… no tardare mucho- le dio un beso a Bella en la frente y palmeo a Charlie al dirigirse a la salida.

Salió del hospital y cuando se percato de que nadie lo veía empezó a correr, se sentía bien al ir entre los árboles, ahora sabia que Bella estaba mejor, se dirigía a su casa para que alguien de su familia lo acompañara a cazar, sabía que no podía permitirse estar sediento a lado de ella. Cuando se acerco a la gran casa, le llego un efluvio desconocido, de animal, desagradable, se puso en guardia y entro a su casa.

Edward, hijo- Esme estaba en la puerta principal que se encontraba abierta.

Que pasa Esme?- le dedico una mirada rápido y después vio en medio de la sala a Carlisle enfrente de Jacob, camino hacia ellos- con razón apesta, que hace este perro aquí?

A quien le dices perro?- lo reto Jacob

Sal de esta casa- le ordeno y al ver que no se movió ni un centímetro, sentencio- parece que te importa poco tu vida- Edward ya había tomado una postura defensiva.

Te dije que si no la protegías… que si no la mantenías a salvo, te las ibas a ver conmigo- el licántropo ya estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Pues aquí estoy, enfrente de ti, perro- ahora el retaba al chico que tenía enfrente.

Pues despídete de tu familia, sanguijuela- Jacob tenía una mirada llena de cólera.

Espera Edward, el solo vino a hablar- quiso conciliar Carlisle-Jacob tranquilo muchacho…

A mí nadie me dice que hacer- fue lo último que dijo Jacob antes de que su ropa se convirtiera en tiras, por suerte Edward vio por anticipado el movimiento y alejo a Carlisle del licántropo.

Aléjense todos- les ordeno Edward y salto al encuentro con el licántropo que gruñía.

Mientras que en casa de los Cullen empezaba una pelea, en el hospital Bella veía a su padre con arrepentimiento.

Papa, perdóname...- empezó a susurrarle entre sollozos- he sido una estúpida, mira como estas por mi culpa, por no pensar las cosas…

Tranquila cariño- Charlie hablaba con dulzura- los dos hemos cometido muchos errores, no te estoy diciendo que estuvo bien salir así de la casa… con ese chico, si Edward no hubiera estado en el camino… el te dio respiración de boca a boca, no se ha separado de ti, ni un minuto.

Papa- se quejo- no me importa el en este momento… ya hablare con el… he hecho más cosas de las que tu sabes…

Habla- quería saber a qué se refería su hija con eso.

Bueno… me he escapado de clases para fumar y tomar cerveza… en la fiesta… parece que baile en una mesa, donde todos me veían y antes… antes, salte de un acantilado y… ya, creo- se mordió el labio inferior conforme tomaba un rojo muy desabrido al confesarse, pero todavía guardo el secreto de las motos, eso si quería intentarlo una vez más.

Estas castigada- fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Charlie-me lo dices ahora para que no pueda hacer más que perdonarte, verdad?- ya su humor y animo estaba mejor al ver a su hija lucida- hablaremos cuando te pueda dar unas nalgadas como a una niña de 5 años… porque lo hiciste Bella? Con quien? A caso te querías… suicidar?

¡NO!- dio un pequeño grito- el salto solo fue diversión… me canse de mi vida, de ver que todos en ella se iban… la cadena que viste hace unas semanas de Jacob solo era para que Edward no se acercara a mí, lo sabes… conocí a Axel y me ofreció "diversión"… perdóname.

Tranquila… ya paso, espero que después de esto, vuelvas a ser la Bella que tanto quiero- Charlie le dio un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza.

Te lo prometo… no más "diversión"- Bella sostuvo con fuerza a su padre y después dio un gran suspiro- Charlie, porque te ves tan desmejorado? Acaso no has comido?... O dormido?

Isabella! No me llames por mi nombre, soy tu padre- endureció la voz un poco y se separo de su hija.

Pero ahora te estoy regañando, no protestes por cómo te llame- le dijo con voz firme

Ja ja ja- Charlie se empezó a reír y después de gran suspiro de alivio se atrevió a hablar- hay Bella… te prometo que en cuanto llegue Edward voy a descansar un rato y a comer.

Pero, por favor… TÚ no hagas de comer, no te quiero tener de compañero de hospital- dijo con falso terror.

Ja ja ja, esa es mi niña- le beso la mano y se sentó en el sillón, pocos minutos después los venció el sueño.

En tanto en la casa de los Cullen un licántropo en forma estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos en la pétrea piel de Edward.

Háganse un lado- les gritaba Edward a sus hermanos que ya se preparaban para el enfrentamiento.

No Edward, no solo tú tendrás la diversión- le decía Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Jasper estaba en postura defensiva trataba de calmar el ambiente. De entre los arboles salió un lobo negro que se acerco a grandes zancadas y dio un gruñido.

"Jacob detente" le ordeno el lobo, cuando Edward comprendió que él era el macho alfa relajo su cuerpo y miro a los demás.

Jacob no nos hará daño- volteo a ver a Carlisle y empezó a hablar- EL te pide disculpas por esto…- señalo a Sam con la barbilla y le respondió a Jacob- aquí estaremos

Jacob salió corriendo para perderse entre los árboles, Sam iba detrás de él y no miro atrás.

Que dijo?- Carlisle todavía estaba alterado

Que va a regresar en unos minutos- Edward le informo a su familia de las intensiones de Jacob.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste como siempre… Los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer, solo la locura en las cuales hago que sufran, lloren, odien y se enamoren._

_Gracias a todas la que se toman el tiempo de leer y de escribir sus comentarios, por las alertas y los favoritos, no saben cómo me alegro de saber que hay alguien en otro lugar que espera y que le gusta lo que escribo, gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes… no quiero mencionar ningún nombre porque todas son especiales y se merecen ser nombradas… cuídense, les mando un beso y un abrazo._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado... Un esfuerzo total es una victoria completa"_


	25. Te Conformas?

**TE CONFORMAS?**

Jacob regreso a la casa blanca después de un tiempo, acompañado de una señora y de Sam Los Cullen ya lo esperaban frente a su casa.

Les pido disculpas- les dijo Sam y después volteo a ver a Jacob- te dejo, pero si haces otra cosa…

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo resignado el muchacho- Sue me cuidara

Así que ella es Sue- susurro Alice, a lo que Jacob volteo a verla con coraje.

Que sabes de ella?- le exigió Jacob mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

No tengo que contestar, pero… Bella está realmente celosa de ella- le contesto la pequeña chica viendo de reojo a la mujer.

Yo, yo…- intento hablar Sue apenada por la confesión de Alice, sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo.

No Sue, déjalo… a lo que vine-Jacob respiro profundo y se dispuso a hablar- vengo a pedirle a la cabeza de este "grupo"- le costaba trabajo comportarse antes sus enemigos- que me de permiso de visitar a Bella… bueno que todos los que la conocemos podamos verla… por favor.

Edward iba a replicar pero Carlisle que estaba a su lado le tomo del brazo para detenerlo y él fue quien hablo.

No tienen que pedir permiso, la quieren tanto como nosotros y tienen derecho de verla… igual que nosotros- su voz era tranquilizadora y paternal- nadie de mi familia les hará daño, ni se opondrá a mi palabra- volteo a ver a Edward en particular al terminar la frase.

Gracias- dijeron al unisonó Jacob y Sue con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros.

No vamos- anuncio Jacob.

No tan rápido- Edward lo detuvo tratando de hablar lo más normal que pudo.

Tendremos oportunidad de discutir otros asuntos… más adelante- Carlisle le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo- Victoria seguirá por aquí cuando Bella este bien.

Sue tomo del brazo a Jacob, asintió a Carlisle y caminaron por el claro no dieron muchos pasos cuando llego Sam con la camioneta de Billy y estos subieron. Cuando los Cullen estuvieron seguros de que se habían ido se relajaron y cada quien regreso a sus deberes. Alice corrió escaleras arriba y a los pocos segundos bajo.

Edward, Edward- daba brinquitos y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Que paso?- pregunto un poco desganado y distraído.

Mira ahora- abrió las manos- se lo daré a Bella en cuanto salga del hospital.

Pero… eso yo te lo regale a ti- estaba sorprendido al ver un brazalete discreto de oro blanco y unos aretes que hacían juego.

Lo sé, pero le van a encantar… no son ostentosos… son como ella- se sintió un poco apenada por el rostro que tenía su hermano- pero si quieres, le puedo dar otra cosa... solo que pensé, que como son de tu mama… tal vez sea mejor que ella los tenga…

Quiero que los tengas tu, significa mucho para mí, pero…- pensó un momento y se le ocurrió algo- que te parece… si?

Si me encanta tu idea- Alice lo fue a abrazar, apretando ligeramente sus joyas.

Qué? Qué es?- pregunto Emmett

Es una sorpresa… les encantara- les aseguro Alice y se encamino a las escaleras- gracias Edward, así esto seguirá siendo mío.

Edward- exigió Emmett ya iniciando un berrinche.

Quien quiere ir a cazar?-Edward ignoro a su hermano olímpicamente y se esforzó para no reír de los pucheros que le hacía.

Toda su familia se junto y salieron de caza, en ese momento en el hospital Bella despertó al sentir una caricia tibia en su mejilla.

Bella… como estas?- pregunto Jacob a la débil castaña que estaba en la cama.

Jake…- susurro soñolienta y se trato de acomodar- Jake, hola

Hola pequeña- le dio un beso en la mejilla y un delicado abrazo- hay Bella mira como estas…

Puedo ser peor- le sonrió a su amigo

Peor?- grito y eso hizo que Charlie despertara.

Qué?- estaba sobresaltado

Disculpa Charlie- Jacob se puso rojo y se rasco la cabeza- ha, este… Sue está afuera…

Gracias Jake- Charlie no le dio importancia, vio a Bella y se removió en el sillón.

Ve papa, ella está aquí por ti- estaba tranquila

Pero…- Charlie no podía creer lo que decía su hija, nunca acepto que él estuviera con Sue en su tiempo libre y que siempre era una riña cuando salía el nombre de Sue de los labios de su hija.

Anda, te hace falta salir… aunque sea solo al pasillo- lo animo ella con una sonrisa.

Aparte yo me quedo con ella- la apoyo Jacob- después pueden entrar los dos… ella está aquí también por ti, Bells

Está bien- Charlie se levanto y arreglo un poco su ropa y suspiro.

Te ves bien Charlie- Bella vio cada movimiento y no lo dejo respingar al escuchar que ella lo llamo por su nombre- ve, Sue te está esperando.

Esperaron hasta que Charlie salió para empezar a hablar, Jacob se acomodo en la silla que Edward había ocupado todo el tiempo.

Puaj, aquí apesta- se quejo Jacob con una mueca de asco.

Jacob no empieces… yo no huelo nada- se frustraba de no percibir los aromas como ellos- solo ignóralo, si?

Está bien, está bien- dijo componiendo su rostro- como fue que terminaste en el hospital?… otra vez…

Me subí a un coche con un cafre… peor que tú- frunció el seño e ignoro la última parte de la frase de su amigo.

Estuvo muy feo?- no pudo resistirse al ver la mitad de la cara de su amiga llena de pequeñas heridas.

Pues… iba muy rápido, yo me solté el cinturón antes de que el perdiera el control…- sintió un escalofrió y se quedo callada, no quería recordar el accidente.

Como que te soltaste del cinturón? Te pudiste matar- empezó a temblar ante la revelación.

Tranquilo… respira o ya no te cuento mas- no quitaba sus ojos de las manos del licántropo.

Que más paso? Como saliste viva?... con tu suerte- meneo la cabeza.

Bueno… parece que Alice pudo verme a tiempo y Edward llego… rompió la ventana- se toco el lado derecho de la cara y sintió las heridas hechas por los fragmentos de vidrios- sentí como me aferro a su cuerpo antes de que el coche se pusiera de cabeza con un golpe horrible… después de eso todo se puso negro…

Ósea que el sanguijuela recibió todos los golpes- también le acaricio el rostro- bueno casi todos…

El me salvo… si no hubiera llegado…- cerro los ojos y salieron unas lagrimas de estos.

No pienses en eso- le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar.

Pero, qué haces aquí?- recordó que él no podía andar por Forks- y el tratado?

Tranquila, fui con los Cullen… a pedir permiso- no le agradaba nada ese asunto.

Qué bueno, estoy más tranquila así- suspiro de alivio- entonces… vendrás a verme seguido? Claro si tu novia te deja…

Claro y alguna vez la traeré conmigo- le dio otro abrazo- bueno me voy… Sue quiere hablar contigo…

No te preocupes, no voy a sacarle los ojos, ni nada por el estilo, dile a Charlie y a Sue que pasen- se acomodo todo lo que pudo en su cama y se peino un poco el cabello con su brazo ileso.

Nos vemos Bella- Jacob salió rápidamente, Charlie entro a los pocos minutos.

Hija…- no sabía cómo hablar con Bella de lo que empezaba a sentir por Sue

No te preocupes por nada papa… luego hablamos, que entre- le pidió a Charlie, este fue corriendo por Sue antes de que Bella cambiara de opinión.

Hola… como estas?- cada movimiento de Sue era cauteloso.

Bien… gracias por venir…- Bella no sabía cómo tratarla- bueno… quisiera pedirte algunas cosas… favores…

Claro, hija dime- Sue estaba feliz por cómo le estaba hablando Bella.

Bueno… ahora que Edward venga a quedarse conmigo, quería pedirte… bueno, que lleves a Charlie a casa para que descanse y… creo que ya sabes que no se le da el cocinar… seria mucha molestia si le haces algo de comer?- le daba pena pedirle ayuda a alguien.

Isabella, no me llames Charlie- renegó el haciendo un mohín

Papa…- no te preocupes chiquilla yo me hare cargo de cuidarlo, déjalo en mis manos- Sue le guiño el ojo a la chica.

Sigo aquí mujeres-Charlie de indigno y se quedo viendo las sonrisas de complicidad de ellas.

En el estacionamiento del pequeño hospital un volvo plateado se estacionaba con Edward y sus hermanos dentro, al llegar a la pequeña sala de espera se encontraron a Jacob.

Porque no sacan al perro? Esto es un hospital-Edward les susurro a sus hermanos.

Edward- lo llamo Jacob- quiero hablar contigo.

Que quieres perro?- le dijo Rosalie interponiéndose entre los dos.

Calma, vayan con Bella, yo estaré bien- los tranquilizo Edward y se enfrento a él- dime…

Bueno que tan feo estuvo?- agacho la cara al recordar lo poco que le conto Bella "tu le hiciste todas esas heridas en su hermosa cara" pensó.

Si, por mi culpa tiene todas esas heridas en el rostro… yo no me di cuenta que ella se desmayo casi al instante, el auto dio vueltas y quedo de cabeza, la saque… le di primeros auxilios…

Bueno entonces ya estamos a mano- le dijo Jacob y camino al cuarto de Bella- llevare la fiesta en paz… no es por ti, es por ella, lo sabes.

Así será mejor… para ELLA- se quedo parado esperando a que Jacob fuera por Sue y los dos se fueran.

A los pocos minutos vio como al salir ellos inmediatamente sus hermanos entraron al cuarto, como si fueran unos niños que estuvieran esperando que les abrieran las puertas de una dulcería. Sue y Jacob solo hicieron un ademan con la cabeza para agradecer, pero Charlie se quedo frente a él.

Cuídala- le palmeo el brazo y les dio un vistazo a los quileutes que ya se encaminaban a la salida- ya sabes que no es por ti… son sus tontas supersticiones…

Tranquilo Charlie- se sonrió ligeramente- ve a descansar, yo estaré aquí.

Edward se paro en la puerta del cuarto y vio como todos platicaban con Bella efusivamente. Sus hermanos estuvieron con Bella por un par de horas contándole todo lo que hicieron desde su partida, Jasper se mantuvo siempre alejado lo mas que pudo y sin decir palabra (si no era necesario), Edward solo sonreía y asentía a todos los comentarios que le dirigían. Después de una larga despedida los hermanos Cullen salieron de la habitación dando golpecitos y guiños a Edward que seguía inmóvil, al quedarse solos, Edward se acerco a Bella lentamente, la primera en hablar fue ella.

Edward… yo- su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y agacho la mirada, no tenía el valor de ver esos ojos dorados- he hecho demasiadas tonterías… verdad?

Y lo preguntas Bella?- no podía creer lo inocente que podía ser aquella chica.

Es solo que… espera, espera…- volteo a verlo ahora con la mirada llena de ilusión- me has dicho Bella?

Si, así te gusta que te digan o prefieres que te diga Isabella?- en sus labios había una leve sonrisa.

Bueno… es que me llamaste Isabella en algunas ocasiones…- se ruborizo al recordar en que situaciones estaba.

Bueno ahora si estas mejor que la vez anterior que me preguntaste- se sentó en el sillón y continuo- que olor… bueno, eso no importa, la chica que vi después de que regrese no era a la que yo amaba… no eras MI BELLA, así que decidí llamarte Isabella… es tu lado rebelde.

Perdona… hice muchas cosas que… yo solo quería experimentar, sentirme feliz de alguna forma… dejar de sentir este dolor… hacerte ver que no te necesitaba- ya sus lagrimas empapaban su rostro.

Tranquila- le acaricio el cabello con una mano y con la otra muy delicadamente le seco las lagrimas- ya paso todo, te prometo ya no dejarte nunca más… TE AMO

Pero me dejaste una vez- sus sollozos eran lastimeros para Edward- si lo vuelves hacer… no lo voy a soportar…

Bella, yo no soy nada sin ti- tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la elevo para que sus miradas se encontraran- mi vida, todo eres tú, este tiempo que estuve lejos comprobé que no tenía sentido cada minuto de mi… existencia si no estoy a tu lado… te prometo estar contigo siempre que tú quieras.

Y si eso quiere decir… y me convertirías para estar juntos la eternidad?- susurro e hizo una mueca de dolor ya que sabia la respuesta que le daría.

Tal vez- Bella apenas pudo oír su respuesta pero quedo satisfecha, el suspiro y cambio de tema- ahora si me puedes decir que es eso de los acantilados y motocicletas? A caso te querías matar?

Porque todos piensan eso?- se quejo, pero contesto sinceramente- bueno es que yo… bueno te veía cuando algo peligroso estaba cerca de mi…

Seguro me viste todos los días- dio unas carcajadas

¡Edward!- se sonrojo por la ocurrencia de el- bueno vas a dejar que te siga contando?... ya había pasado mucho tiempo de no verte y… yo vi como los chicos de La Push se tiraban de los acantilados… fue diversión, las motos pues fue para lo mismo…

Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido cuando me fui- estaba nervioso al escuchar las cosas que había hecho ella- no lo volverás a hacer, o si?

Pero te quería ver… los acantilados no, pero… las motos sí, me encanto- se oía el entusiasmo y una sonrisa picara en su rostro lastimado- tal vez algún día lo intente otra vez…

Está bien ya me dijiste sobre eso, después veremos qué pasa con la idea de las motos… ahora me puedes contar lo de los bailes- no sabía cómo preguntar todo lo que vio en las mentes de los chicos de la escuela.

mmm… no lo recuerdo bien… el alcohol me da amnesia…- volteo a otro lado- parece que me puse a bailar en la mesa de centro de Mike, que bañe a Angela en cerveza y que Jacob me saco a la fuerza de la fiesta… la vez de Axel… bueno me besaste… creo.

Y tú que decías que no sabias bailar… bueno tu me besaste- le rozo los labios con la yema de su dedo- y me dijiste vampiro moralista.

Es que es cierto, porque Winona tuvo a su Gary Oldman (Dracula)? Porque no eres como él?… me besas, me seduces… me conviertes?

Bueno primero porque ella se quedo con Keanu y segundo porque son películas… si te besara de esa forma…- movió la cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen- te conformas con esto…

Edward se acerco lentamente al rostro de Bella y junto sus labios pétreos a los de ella, empezó a moverse con suavidad mientras sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas, ella mientras tanto llevo su brazo a rodear el cuello de Edward. Su beso fue tierno y largo solo despegaban sus labios para tomar un poco de aire y continuar, pero alguien palmeo el hombro de Edward…

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización del capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado. Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos del fic… así que habrá una que otra sorpresa en los que siguen. Pronto subiré otra historia para las que quieran irse preparando._

_Como siempre gracias por todo, para no cansarlas con lo mismo de siempre que ya saben... gracias._

_"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere"_

_Atte. Joey_


	26. Graduacion

**Graduación **

Bella y Edward estaban inmersos en un tierno beso cuando alguien llego a interrumpirlos.

Están en un hospital chicos- Carlisle apretó un poco más la mano que mantenía en el hombro de Edward- no has notado el sonido que "hicimos" al entrar?- enfatizo el plural que hizo voltear a Edward de donde provenían una serie de pensamientos lujuriosos.

Perdona papa- volteo a ver a Carlisle y después regreso la mirada a la joven enfermera- disculpe…

No tiene de que- le susurro la muchacha y pensó "me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa chica… esta horrible para él", Edward hizo un mohín por los pensamientos de esta.

Bueno, vienes a revisar a Bella?- apremio a su padre.

Si, por favor Kim- llamo a la enfermera para que llevara los medicamentos, checo a Bella y sonrió al ver el aparato del ritmo cardiaco- esto tiene explicación- su corazón todavía latía rápidamente- ponga los analgésicos- le ordeno a la chica que lo hizo lo más lento que pudo para coquetear con Edward.

Creo que yo lo puedo hacer mejor y… mas rápido- le susurro a Carlisle

Se puede apresurar- la vio hasta que termino de aplicar las ampolletas en el liquido- gracias

Hace falta algo, doctor?- insistió Kim "hay que guapo es Edward… como besara? Mmm su cuerpo…"

Todo está bien, se puede ir- le ordeno Carlisle con voz más dura a lo que la chica solo asintió y salió de la habitación, después volteo a ver a Bella y sonrió- bueno parece que entre ustedes todo va mejor.

Si- contesto ella tímidamente y luego agacho la cabeza.

Te imaginas si hubiera sido Charlie quien los encontrara así?- miro a su hijo un poco divertido por el sonrojo de Bella y la mirada desencajada de Edward.

Disculpa, no puse nada de atención… estuvo mal- Edward se rasco la cabeza y volteo a ver a Bella- no volverá a pasar.

Será lo mejor… Bella estas estable, pronto podrás salir del hospital- Carlisle le tomo la mano- vas a estar muy bien

Gracias, cuánto tiempo más voy a estar aquí?- Bella ya no quería estar en esa habitación, se le hacía muy incomodo el lugar, aparte de tenerle un poco de horror a todos los aparatos y al estar canalizada.

Unos días, no te desesperes, es por tu bien- le palmeo la mano- te dejo en buenas manos.

Gracias- Bella volteo a ver a Edward y le sonrió- las mejores…

Como dijo Carlisle estuvo unos días más para comprobar su estado de salud; Angela y Ben la iba a ver cuando salían de clases, otros cuando sabían que los Cullen no estaban cerca como Jacob y Sue que cada vez se llevaba mejor con Bella, entre Charlie y Edward todo iba bien.

Cuando dejaron salir a Bella del hospital Alice organizo una fiesta sorpresa de Bienvenida en donde incluso los quileutes estuvieron presentes junto a los vampiros. Bella iba con Edward y Charlie en el volvo del primero, al llegar Charlie cargo sus cosas y dejo que Edward cargara a su hija. Al entrar a la sala todos le dieron la bienvenida y Edward la sentó en el sillón para que todos pudieran abrazarla y platicar con ella, por otro lado Bella no quería separarse de Edward y lo tomo de la mano para que no se alejara de ella. La recepción duro casi hasta el anochecer, Bella ya no aguanto más el cansancio y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Edward al estar platicando con su padre y Billy que ya se sentía un poco más relajado por la presencia de los vampiros. Edward se disculpo y pidió permiso para llevar a Bella a su recamara, a lo que Charlie solo asintió una vez con la cabeza y siguió charlando con su amigo.

Amor, descansa yo estaré aquí- le susurro a Bella mientras la acomodaba en su cama.

Edward… te amo- le dijo soñolienta- te llevaste todo… mis fotos…

No me lo lleve- le sonrió y camino a la mitad del cuarto, ella solo levanto la cabeza para ver que hacía y se encontró con un Edward que estaba de rodillas quitando una tabla del piso, quiso protestar por eso, pero vio que sacaba una bolsa que cubría una caja y espero- siempre estuvo aquí… no podía llevármelo, es tuyo…

Edward… mis cosas- empezó a sollozar

Tranquila, viene Charlie- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y ella se acomodo bien. Charlie entro a los pocos minutos ya arrastrando los pies.

Bueno muchacho, es hora de ir a casa- le fue a tocar el hombro- no pretenderás vivir aquí?- bromeo

Claro que no- le contesto Edward con una sonrisa- mañana vengo…

Hablando de eso… ya faltaste mucho a la escuela y bueno ya no estamos en el hospital- volteo a ver a su hija- aquí hay reglas, estarás con ella cuando yo no esté… pero tendrá que estar alguien más…

Papa- Bella no aguanto más el fingir que estaba dormida y respingo- no haremos nada malo…

Bella, tendrás que hacer cosas… bueno de mujer, tu sabes…- no sabía cómo hablar con su hija de ciertos temas.

No te preocupes Charlie, traeré a Alice conmigo… otra cosa?-volteo a ver a Bella y le guiño el ojo.

Bueno, en días de escuela solo tendrás permiso de estar con ella hasta las 9 y los fines de semana si salen hasta las 10 de la noche.

Papa- Bella se volvió a quejar- es muy temprano…

Son mis reglas jovencita- la reprimió Charlie con voz un poco más seria- y no entraras por esta puerta Edward, el cuarto está prohibido- señalaba la puerta con su dedo índice.

Está bien, Charlie- dijo antes de que Bella pudiera hablar, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios de despedida- hasta mañana… después de clases- volteo a ver a Charlie- gracias.

Llevo su coche a la gran casa blanca, donde toda su familia lo esperaba, el platico lo que había pasado con Charlie y le pidió a Alice que fuera por él a casa de Bella por la mañana con una muda de ropa; regreso a casa de los Swan y espero hasta estar seguro de que Charlie dormía, entonces entro a la recamara de Bella como antes lo hacía, por su ventana que estaba abierta solo para él. Se sentó en la mecedora y desde ahí velo el sueño de su amada hasta que esta comenzó a gritar entre sueños, Edward rápidamente se acerco a ella.

Bella, amor- le hablaba en susurro y le acariciaba el cabello- aquí estoy.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y fijo su mirada en los ojos de oro liquido que estaba llenos de amor.

Viene Charlie- le dijo antes de que ella pudiese hablar y se escondió rápidamente en el closet, en el momento que Charlie entraba alarmado al cuarto.

Que paso? Te duele algo?- Charlie reviso a su hija de pies a cabeza con la vista, quería saber que le dolía, tenia.

No paso nada, papa… es solo una pesadilla- lo trato de tranquilizar- ve, descansa, estoy bien.

Pensé que ahora que Edward estaba aquí ya no habría pesadillas…-observo la reacción de ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Si… es solo que… me sentí en ese auto otra vez…- se estremeció solo de recordarlo- y… creo que es un sueño que el este aquí… que este conmigo.

Si te vuelve hacer algo… espero que corra muy rápido- le dedico una ligera sonrisa- dile que mi arma siempre está cargada.

Papa- Bella se sonrojo- es mas no estará tanto conmigo… y si no me puedo levantar a verlo?

Ya les dije, no traspasara esa puerta- la señalo con el mentón.

Está bien papa… me arrastrare fuera de esa puerta para verlo, ahora ve a descansar- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodo- gracias.

Duerme bien Bella- cerró la puerta y se fue a acostar.

Bueno… literalmente no estoy rompiendo la regla- Edward ya se estaba acomodando en la mecedora otra vez.

Le diré que la próxima también añada la ventana en sus reglas- jugo ella- vienes? No quiero estar tan lejos de ti… me pareces un sueño.

Edward fue y se acomodo en la cama a lado de ella, todavía cuidando de no molestarla con su piel fría, pero Bella se acurruco en el pecho de su amado y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Los días pasaron y Bella regreso a la escuela, en la cual todos querían saber que había pasado exactamente y si era verdad que Axel no había sobrevivido, ella se limitaba a decir que no recordaba nada, la mesa que antes solo era de los Cullen se habían integrado Angela y Ben. Los Cullen incluyendo a Bella se recuperaron en las clases con tareas extras y exámenes semanales. Pronto todos hablaban de la graduación y de sus planes futuros. Bella había decidido enviar sus papeles a las mismas escuelas que Edward y acepto el préstamo que Carlisle le haría para matricularse, sabía que si no lo hacía Charlie se empeñaría a darle todo su dinero para su retiro y no podría soportar alejarse de Edward por sus prejuicios que acallaba. Alice estaba vuelta loca en sus compras y por la fiesta que darían por la graduación la misma tarde de la ceremonia.

Así el día de la graduación llego, Bella se vistió con un vestido color azul eléctrico arriba de las rodillas que Alice le había regalado días atrás junto con unos zapatos altos y un cabestrillo del mismo color del vestido y una gargantilla muy discreta que le regalo Esme y Carlisle. Charlie ya la esperaba en la cocina con el desayuno hecho y Bella se estaba admirando en el espejo, viendo los detalles que le faltaba cuando escucho como sonó el timbre. Abajo Charlie se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

Niña que haces aquí?- le pregunto Charlie a la pequeña chica que estaba en la puerta.

Hola Charlie, buenos días…- le dio un beso y entro a la casa- vine a ayudar a Bella… no le digas a Edward, te prometo no tardarme, puedo?

Corre ve- levanto el brazo y vio la hora- falta poco para que llegue tu hermano…

No había terminado de hablar cuando Alice ya estaba en la recamara de Bella, dando un portazo para visar su llegada.

Anda Bella, no tenemos mucho tiempo- la jalo sentando la en frente de su pequeño tocador para empezar a trabajar en ella.

Hola Alice, yo bien gracias por preguntar- dijo sarcástica.

No tenemos tiempo- ya estaba peinando su cabello- Edward llegara pronto… me hizo prometer no presionarte y que tú te arreglaras sola… pero… es que…

Tranquila Alice, le diré que yo te llame- la volteo a ver a la cara- gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, te quiero.

Yo también te quiero Bella- la abrazo muy fuerte.

Alice, Alice, no puedo respirar- la palmeo con su brazo bueno y deshizo su abrazo- ya no seas cursi, es más, has como si nunca hubiera dicho nada

Disculpa Bella- le dedico una sonrisa leve y siguió su trabajo.

Termino de arreglarla justo cuando Edward estaba tocando la puerta, recogió todas sus cosas e hizo una mueca al pensar lo que Edward le iba a decir, aun así le sonrió a Bella y la volteo al espejo para que le diera su opinión. Charlie recibió a Edward y les grito a las chicas para que se apresuraran, ellas salieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Te ves hermosa- Edward se paro frente a Bella y recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Gracias- Bella se ruborizo y llevo su mirada a Alice- Alice hace milagros

Hija te ves preciosa- fue a darle un abrazo rápido- bueno, vamos, si no llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia…- recordó a Alice y se volteo hacia ella- vendrás con nosotros?

No Charlie, le dije a Jasper que viniera por mí, también vienen mis papas- le informo- me voy, nos vemos.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela y ya los estaban esperando todos los Cullen y en la entrada del auditorio estaban los quileutes, Charlie llevo a Bella a su lugar y después se reunió con todos los demás, que estaban ya sentados esperando que la ceremonia empezara, al llegar el turno de los hermanos Cullen no solo su familia hizo barullo si no que también Charlie y algunos quileutes también, este se quedo corto cuando el director nombro a Bella ya que hasta Edward y Alice sentados en su lugar gritaban y chiflaban con todos los demás, lo que hizo que Bella enrojeciera. Charlie después de la ceremonia se llevo a Bella a comer a su lugar favorito. Edward por su parte fue a preparar todo en su casa para la fiesta que Alice daría. Quedo de pasar por Bella al atardecer y llevarla a su casa ya que Charlie se reusó en asistir a la gran fiesta y Sue iría a acompañarlo un rato.

Edward llego en su volvo y toco el timbre de la casa de los Swan a las seis de la tarde, Sue abrió la puerta.

Buenas noches- Edward le dedico una sonrisa y le entrego un pastel que había comprado- espero les guste.

Buenas tardes- le corrigió ella con una sonrisa picara y tomo el pastel- gracias, pasa Charlie está en la cocina y Bella… pensó que llegarías más tarde…

Si es que Alice me pidió que viniera antes… necesita ayuda- se excuso, camino en silencio y fue donde Charlie- hola Charlie.

Hola Edward…- dejo el café que estaba jugando y le pidió que se sentara- bueno espero que la traigas temprano y que se porten bien- esto lo dijo ya poniéndose rojo, Bella ya iba entrando a la cocina.

Papa- se quejo- no creo que quieras tener esa plática ahora… o sí?

Váyanse, no quiero que Alice los mate por la tardanza- dijo con falso horror despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Edward se despidió y le puso un abrigo a Bella que le había dado Alice, Bella fue a darle un abrazo rápido a su papa y salió de la casa con un suspiro que oculto el te quiero que le dirigió.

Porque llegaste antes?- volteo a verlo al final del porche- y este abrigo?

Bueno me lo dio Alice… hace juego con todo… otro regalo- digo un poco apenado por el acto de su hermana- y llegue temprano porque quiero que tu y yo estemos solos un rato…

Donde vamos? Porque en tu casa, seguro eso no se puede- frunció el ceño con disgusto.

Bueno, primero déjame decirte que esta hermosa- le rozo la mejilla y Bella al contacto se estremeció, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

Es trabajo de Alice… ha venido hace un rato para retocar mi maquillaje y el peinado…- susurro apenada.

No es eso, eres tú, eres la mujer más bella del mundo, de mi existencia- le comenzó a acariciar las mejillas y se acerco para darle un beso.

Edward… que no te das cuenta que Charlie está adentro y tiene una pistola tras la puerta?- dijo la chica sonrojada y viendo hacia la ventana.

Está bien, anda vamos- al llegar al volvo le abrió la puerta del copiloto, la ayudo a subir y saco una mascada de la guantera y antes de que ella preguntara- es una sorpresa… debes tener los ojos tapados.

Pero… por qué? Donde vamos?- tenía mucha curiosidad- porque tanto misterio?

Confías en mi?- Edward busco la mirada de ella

Bella respiro profundo y en un susurro le contesto- está bien, véndame los ojos.

Edward le puso la mascada con mucho cuidado, después se subió y empezó a conducir; en todo el trayecto Bella no dijo absolutamente nada iba muy nerviosa cosa que Edward podía adivinar ya que el corazón de ella latía rápido, lo que a él solo le hacía sonreír. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se estaciono y rápidamente fue por Bella que no se había movido ni un centímetro, al sentir los brazos de Edward que la rodeaban y la comenzaban a levantar del asiento dio un respiro profundo para llenarse de su aroma, se aferro a su cuello y se acurruco en su marmóreo pecho, el a mitad de camino empezó a tararear su nana. De pronto Edward se paro y con cuidado, la bajo, le dio un beso en los labios y lentamente le quito la mascada.

Dónde estamos?- todavía estaba desorientada y su visión era un poco borrosa, pero dio un vistazo rápido a los destellos de luz que los rodeaban, volteo a ver a Edward-¡ Edward!

* * *

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo siguiente…

Bella, Bella- Alice daba brinquitos- te gusto el regalo de Edward?

Tu lo sabías?- le reprocho Bella, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando Ben y Angela fueron a abrazarla y la llevaron con el resto de sus amigos, excusándose con los hermanos, entonces Alice volteo a ver a su hermano.

Que paso?- empezó a hacerle pucheros- no me vas a decir?

Pero tú ya lo has visto- le sonrió.

Por favor- seguía haciendo pucheros- no me quieres?

Ok te cuente, vamos allá arriba- Alice lo jalo de la mano y se lo llevo al despacho de Carlisle.

Dime- le ordeno.

Bueno- se alejo de ella, su mirada era hacia la nada- Estaba muy nervioso Alice- dio un suspiro- no sé que tiene esa cabecita.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue, que les pareció? Donde habrá llevado Edward a Bella?_

_Como siempre gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, las nuevas lectoras y por sus comentarios, gracias por brindarme un poco de su tiempo. Ahora que dispongo de tiempo saben que trato de que mis actualizaciones sean rápidas y más en estos capítulos ya que son los últimos como les había dicho y mis ansias son muchas, en lo particular no me gusta estar sufriendo hasta que suban el siguiente capítulo para saber que pasa en los fic que leo… así que subiré los capítulos como lo he estado haciendo… si no me ganan las ansias(al final, hay que acerla cardiaca un poquitito), pero si lo hacen seguro serán más seguidos... he de confesar que en este momento no sé como terminara la historia… lo he pensado muchas veces, pero no veo como terminarla :S … se aceptan sugerencias. _

_Por cierto en mi perfil hay un link para ver que llevaba puesto Bella (solo tienen que pegar la dirección) espero les guste._

_Cuídense mucho, nos seguimos leyendo_

_Atte. Joey_

_"La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido."_


	27. Propuesta

**PROPUESTA**

BELLA POV

Al subir al coche mi corazón empezó a retumbar… todo el trayecto fue en silencio y mientras tanto trate de respirar profundo y así calmar un poco mi ansiedad, de repente Edward detuvo el coche y fue por mi… me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a caminar, yo confiaba en el, podría ahora morderme y yo lo dejaría porque en parte lo deseaba y otra por qué sabía que pararía… que no me mataría, pero aun así estaba nerviosa, después de un tiempo comenzó a tararear mi nana eso me tranquilizo e hizo que comenzara a sentirme cansada… soñolienta, me despabile cuando él se detuvo y me bajo muy despacio, supongo que se imagino que casi estaba dormida, me quito la venda, no sabía dónde estaba, veía todo un poco borroso, al principio me llamo la atención los lugares de donde provenía la luz… pero no cualquier luz, eran… velas?... el aroma, primero estaba el aroma a pino… a musgo… pero también a rosas… azares… que pasaba? Voltee a ver a Edward que se encontraba frente a mí con semblante un poco nervioso y eso era raro en el.

¡Edward!- al escuchar su nombre, en su rostro apareció su sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto me gustaba y volví a preguntar- donde estamos? Este lugar…

Respirara Bella, te ves desorientada, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, para ver todo- abrió los brazos y dio unos paso hacia atrás para que viera mi rededor.

De pronto vi donde estaba, era el prado, NUESTRO PRADO, estaba rodeado de farolas colgadas de un listón rosado, en el suelo también había velas y pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidas en todo el lugar a mitad de este había una mesa muy discreta que tenía un ramo también de rosas, alcatraces y azares… había un ipod casi escondido y unas manzanas rojas en un recipiente de plata... para completar el momento, voltee a ver a Edward que ya estaba extendiendo sus brazos para recibirme, todo esto enmarcado por el crepúsculo que ahora con sus colores embellecía este momento…

Edward- se me quebró la voz- esto es hermoso…

Bella- antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la música ya estaba puesta, era el tocando el piano(o eso creía), de fondo se oía una melodía conocida: claro de luna, me tomo de las manos y caminamos un poco más cerca de la mesa- TE AMO

Yo también te amo Edward- le iba a dar un beso pero el camino hasta la mesa lentamente y acuno en sus manos la manzana que estaba sobre las otras y regreso a mí a una velocidad muy, muy lenta…

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- empezó a arrodillarse conforme hablaba… mi corazón empezó a retumbar en mi pecho… o dios mío- QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?

Me quede sin palabras, lo veía ahí arrodilladlo… tan guapo con una mirada de oro liquido y con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta…

Fin POV BELLA

En esos momentos en la casa de los Cullen, Alice estaba arreglando los últimos detalles para la gran fiesta, pero algunos invitados decidieron llegar antes y Alice hizo un gesto de molestia por los recién llegados y le ordeno a Emmett que fuera a recibirlos y a entretenerlos un rato. Emmett encantado fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró un grupo de cuatro chicos que el suponía eran de los nuevos graduados.

Hey chicos, bienvenidos pasen- les palmeo el hombro a cada uno conforme iban entrando- son los primeros… pues no sé, siéntense o coman algo, por que todavía falta un poco para que empiece la fiesta.

Si… gracias- contesto un chico, caminaron un poco cohibidos y se sentaron en un sillón con un gesto en sus rostros que se leía como miedo.

Chicos… no los había visto en la escuela- fue a acompañarlos el grandulón.

Haaa… es que… bueno, somos de primer año- le contesto otro- bueno prácticamente ya no.

Ok- se conformo Emmett- y conocen a mis hermanitos?

Claro- le contesto el primero- son los amigos de Bella…- volteo a ver a sus amigos que tenían cara de perdidos y comenzó a levantar las cejas y a sonreír- la que le gusta bailar en las mesas… donde Newton…

Que dijiste?- de repente el buen humor de Emmett había desaparecido al ver como se codeaban y se sonreían entre sí, pero al oír el tono de Emmett los cuatro se resbalaron en el sillón y temblaron un poco.

No, na… nada- tartamudearon todos al unisonó, en eso llego Alice y se le planto enfrente a Emmett.

Emm, tranquilo… pronto llegaran los demás- Alice sonrió y le guiño el ojo- Edward sabrá qué hacer con ellos

Me voy… más vale que no se me acerquen- amenazo a los asustados y temblorosos chicos.

Ustedes- volteo a verlos Alice un poco enojada por lo que ella también había oído- esta fiesta es solo para los graduados... pero, si quieren estar aquí, tendrán que trabajar, me van a ayudar a mover los muebles… tenemos que hacer espacio- les sonrió traviesamente y comenzó a ordenarles donde quería los sillones, cuando terminaban negaba con la cabeza y los hacía que comenzaran a moverlos otra vez, así los tuvo más de 40 minutos, hasta que empezaron a llegar los demás invitados- bueno ya terminamos, ahora si… pueden disfrutar la fiesta…

Alice fue a encender las luces de neón y puso la música a todo volumen; de reojo vio como los agotados chicos salían de la casa, ella había disfrutado hacerlos sufrir, fue a reunirse con su novio y de repente vio entrar a Bella y a Edward tomados de la mano, pero no puedo más con la curiosidad y fue directo a ellos.

Bella, Bella- daba brinquitos- te gusto el regalo de Edward?

Tú lo sabías? Claro…- le reprocho Bella, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando Ben y Angela fueron a abrazarla y la llevaron con el resto de sus amigos excusándose con los hermanos, entonces Alice volteo a ver a su hermano.

Que paso?- empezó a hacerle pucheros- no me vas a decir?

Pero tú ya lo has visto- Edward le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Por favor- seguía haciendo pucheros- no me quieres?

Ok, te cuente, vamos allá arriba- Alice lo jalo de la mano y se lo llevo al despacho de Carlisle, apenas había cerrado la puerta Alice se puso frente a su hermano.

Dime- le ordeno.

Bueno- se alejo de ella, su mirada era hacia la nada- Estaba muy nervioso Alice- dio un suspiro- no sé que tiene esa cabecita.

FLASH BACK

EDWARD POV

La deposite en el suelo con mucho cuidado, no quería lastimarla más. Me puse frente a ella y le di un pequeño beso, le quite el vendaje que impedía su visión. Se ve tan hermosa con esta luz… parece que no se ha dado cuenta de todo este montaje.

Dónde estamos?- oí un tono de angustia en su voz- este lugar…

Respira Bella, te ves desorientada, tomate el tiempo que quieras, para ver todo- la tranquilice, deseaba que viera la escena en su totalidad.

Se tardo unos minutos en ver cada cosa que había en el claro, sus ojos se iban haciendo más grandes y brillantes, al darse cuenta de todo; por fin me vio a mí, yo esteba tan absorto con su belleza que solo le dedique una sonrisa y extendí mis brazos para recibirla.

Edward- se le quebró un poco la voz, se veía más tierna así, con sus mejillas sonrojadas- esto es hermoso…

Bella- se me había olvidado poner el aparato, corrí lo más rápido que pude y puse una melodía que me traía tantos recuerdos… tantos sentimientos, era claro de luna de Debussy, la tome de las manos y la acerque un poco más a la mesa- TE AMO

Yo también te amo Edward- su tono de alegría, de espereza, de amor… me dio valor, no puede esperar más, camine lento a la mesa y tome la manzana que se alzaba sobre las demás, si no fuera vampiro y tuviera nervios de acero (jajaja) estoy divagando, ahora estaría temblando como una gelatina. Regrese más lento a su lado buscando las palabras para empezar a hablar, lo mejor sería lo tradicional.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- empecé a arrodíllame y conforme lo hacía oí su corazón que revoloteaba como un colibrí- QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?- Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas- Bella tu eres la mujer que he estado esperando al pasar de los tiempos… eres la razón de mi existencia, sabes que sin ti no hay nada que valga en mi y deseo que pasemos cada momento de nuestras… vidas sí, es así como me siento a tu lado, vivo, juntos… no quiero y no puedo separarme de ti ni un segundo más…

Edward- susurro cortando mi discurso- yo…

Bella- tal vez esto es muy rápido para ella, suspire pesadamente… tengo que retractarme, agache la cabeza sintiéndome derrotado.

Edward- sentí su delicada mano que quería alzar mi cara, tengo que verla… que me diga lo que piensa- tu eres mi todo, lo sabes, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, mi corazón no late si tu no estás aquí conmigo, solo te puedo decir… SI, SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO… es una locura que solo a tu lado puedo hacer- sonrió sutilmente y de sus grandes ojos chocolate que estaban llenos de lágrimas, un par de ellas rodaron por su mejilla.

Sentí un calor inesperado que recorrió todo mi cuerpo frio, granítico; me levante y le ofrecí la manzana que ya estaba abierta por la mitad donde se asomaba el brillo de los diamantes que adornaban un anillo, lo saque y deje caer la manzana… tome su mano izquierda conteniendo la respiración y lentamente le coloque el anillo en su dedo corazón, voltee a ver su dulce rostro, gravando sus facciones en mi mente.

Es hermoso- dijo entre sollozos pero con una gran sonrisa.

Pertenecía a mi madre- quise no darle tanta importancia, pero no pude esconder mi emoción, a lo que ella respondió con un beso fugaz que se torno tierno y pulcro. A lo lejos pude oír una canción que enmarco el momento…

Bésame... a destiempo sin piedad y en silencio

Bésame, frena el tiempo has... que sea lo que siento

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Siénteme en el viento

Mientras yo

Muero lento

Bésame sin motivo

Y esta vez siempre contigo

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero de un momento a otro, yo la estaba recostando sobre los pétalos de rosas que enmarcaban a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su piel resaltaba, sus ojos chocolate destellaban; este momento nunca lo sacaría de mi… después de contemplarla comencé a besar sus labios, su cuello, y poco a poco le quite el abrigo para dejar desnudos sus hombros y así poder empezar a cubrirlos de mis caricias y pequeños besos, después mis manos empezaron a tocar su cintura, sus piernas, su rostro… tenia urgencia de ella y ella de mí, no podía parar a pesar de saber que esto no estaba bien, pero mis manos se movían al mismo compas que las de Bella, ella empezó a quitarme el saco y a desabrochar mi camisa…

* * *

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, solo la historia es mía._

_No me maten por dejarlo ahí… espero y les guste. Si, como dijeron algunas de ustedes era la propuesta de matrimonio y si efectivo es en su lugar especial; la canción es: BESAME DE CAMILA, se me hizo que era la canción adecuada para el momento, a mi en lo personal me encanta.  
_

_Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a Strangeeers, gracias por creer en esta historia desde el principio, por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo en leer, por cada uno de tus reviews, gracias por tus palabras, espero y te guste el capitulo, de verdad que siempre me alentabas a que siguiera adelante con esto, te lo dedico de todo corazón, gracias._

_Gracias a todas por leer esta locura, por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Bueno las dejo, espero sus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día, cuídense les mando un abrazo._

_Atte. Joey_

_Nos seguimos leyendo_

_"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo"_

_Jean de la Fontaine_


	28. Unidos

**UNIDOS**

Edward y Alice estaban en el despacho de su padre, mientras abajo seguía la fiesta de graduación, donde Bella platicaba con todos los chicos que conocía y que le agradecían por la maravillosa fiesta.

No la hice yo y… es de Edward, Alice y mía- les decía a todos.

Pero sin ti, no lo hubieran hecho nunca- le dijo Mike- son tan raros…

No digas mas- le hizo una leve amenaza Bella al chico- es mi familia ahora- y discretamente toco su anillo

Como digas… dale las gracias a los Cullen- se despidió de ella con un beso y fue a unirse con Tyler y Jessica.

Bueno santurrona- la voz de Lauren sonó a espaldas de Bella.

¡Lauren… viniste!- dijo la castaña con falso entusiasmo.

Claro… no me perdería esto, conocer la casa de los Cullen- miro los grandes ventanales y regreso la vista a Bella- no sé qué te vio Edward… pero ojala y siempre estén juntos… no lo lleves al oculista, ya sabes por su la dudas.

Claro- Bella frunció el ceño- y tu cuida todo lo que puedas tu cuerpo…. Porque no hablamos de la inteligencia que no posees…

Que graciosa Bella- Lauren le hizo un gesto de disgusto pero lo cambio por una sonrisa malvada en un segundo- no bailaras hoy?

Mmm, no- Bella se moría de coraje, pero actuó lo más tranquila que pudo- me retire, no tendrás competencia, ahora que va a ser tu profesión…

Mojigata- Lauren se estaba acercado más a Bella.

Zorra- contraataco Bella con una sonrisita, pero llego Angela a unirse antes de que Lauren pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Y muchos lo pueden confirmar…- se atrevió a decir Angela, después de esto Lauren se alejo de ellas.

Adiós- dijeron al unisonó las amigas riéndose al ver como la chica con la cara roja empujaba a la gente para poder llegar a la salida de la casa.

Edward seguía platicando con su hermana lo sucedido horas antes…

FLASH BACK

EDWARD POV

Estábamos en el prado… en nuestro prado, recostados en una cama de pétalos que hacían que la esencia de Bella se mezclara con el de las rosas, nos besábamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, estábamos pasando todos los limites que YO había puesto… pero… pero no podía parar, el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella me cegaban, quería mas, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias; después de un largo rato de esas caricias añoradas, no pude mas y con mucho cariño lleve mi mirada a la suya y pedí permiso sin pronunciar palabra alguna a lo que ella respondí tomando mi mano y situándola en el cierre de su vestido, entonces sin más, le quite el resto de su ropa… dejando su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto, la contemple como nunca lo había hecho; me acerque a su cuello para seguir besándolo y rozando con mis pétreos dedos su cuerpo ahora desnudo…

Debemos parar- logre decir entre jadeos, tomando con más fuerza su cintura para acercarla aun mas a mi.

Cierto… no está bien, verdad?- susurro en mi oído con un tono tan sensual, Bella tenía el corazón palpitando fuerte y su cuerpo tenia mas temperatura, me siguió besando con urgencia…

…La separe con mucha delicadeza y la sema tape con el abrigo que antes cubría mejor su delicado cuerpo, ella me dio un beso fugaz y me abrazo otra vez con fuerza de la cintura; este momento era más que perfecto… era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

FIN FLASH BACK Y P.O.V.

Bueno después de un rato… me detuve- le dijo a su hermana volteando hacia otro lado apenado.

Edward… sé lo que paso, no tienes que decírmelo- le sonrió- no tienes porque sentirte mal.

Pero te das cuenta? Si algo hubiera salido mal?- llevo sus manos a su cobriza cabellera y la alboroto- la hubiera matado…

No eres capaz- se paro frente a él y lo obligo a mirarla- la amas demasiado, la proteges…

Alice… la amo y si después de esto, me pide que la convierta?… yo…- su voz se desvaneció.

Tranquilo… ya pensaras que le dirás para que desista- lo tomo de la mano.

El problema es que ya no estoy seguro de no querer hacerlo- dijo avergonzado- si ella fuera como nosotros… podríamos…

Lo sé...- fue lo último que dijo del tema y lo saco del despacho para unirse a la fiesta- ahora a celebrar, que hay más de una cosa por la que estar feliz.

Cuando bajaron a la fiesta Edward pudo ver a lo lejos a Bella todavía con Angela, así que decidió ir a platicar con su familia, después la buscaría; se le hizo raro el pensamiento de muchas de la chicas que estaban en la fiesta, (un chico de tez blanca que les sonreía) pero no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo; mientras Bella hablaba con su amiga.

Bella, estoy nerviosa- le susurraba Angela ya poniéndose roja como tomate- Ben me invito a Port Angeles mañana… todo el día… le diré a mis papas que me quedare en tu casa, puedo?

Claro, te debo muchas- Bella se sonrojo por lo que iba preguntar a su amiga- estás segura?

Si, el es el hombre con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida- lo busco con la mirada y al verlo en la mesa de los bocadillos sonrió- y tú has pensado en hacer el amor con Edward?- pregunto tímidamente.

Bueno… yo- Bella busca las palabras, pero su nerviosismo la delataba- hoy me pidió matrimonio, puedes creerlo?- le mostro su anillo, en ese momento Alice se unió a la plática.

Bella, que bonito- Angela estaba emocionada.

De verdad que es hermoso- la secundo Alice.

Pero tú ya lo habías visto Alice- le aseguro a su mejor amiga.

No, Edward nunca me lo mostro, era especial para el…- le sonrió a Bella y la abrazo- felicidades.

Pero bueno, me vas a contestar?- Angela tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber que ella no era la única que pensaba en hacer el amor, pero al ver la cara de las dos chicas se agacho- bueno si quieres no me lo digas… solo que quisiera, no se consejos de que hacer o como…

No hay nada que te puedan enseñar- hablo Alice guiñándole el ojo a su futura cuñada y prosiguió- para cada persona es diferente, lo importante es que estés segura que es la persona correcta y que lo quieres hacer… todo saldrá bien.

Bueno… yo- Bella agacho el rostro y susurro- creo lo mismo que Alice…

Si, de eso estoy más que segura- les compartió Angela tomando de su bebida y volteo a la chica más pequeña- tú ya lo has hecho con Jasper?

No debería contestar… pero si- susurro Alice buscando al dueño de su corazón con la mirada.

No te dio miedo?- Angela seguía sin creer que Alice le confiara algo así.

Claro que si- sonrió Alice

Bueno… gracias- Angela estaba ya un poco más tranquila y dijo tímidamente- ya les contare… Bella, en que universidad estudiaras?

Bella se disponía a contestar cuando Alice se plato frente a ella con una sonrisa picara y ataco.

A no señorita- le reclamo Alice con la mano en la cintura.

Pero Alice…- Bella la vio con una súplica en el rostro, no quería seguir con el tema tan embarazoso.

No, no, que paso? Aceptaste ser su esposa o no?- cuando termino de hablar Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Bella respiro aliviada.

¡Si!- dio un grito de alegría al contestarles a ellas también.

Bella? Te habla alguien allá afuera- le dijo Tyler interrumpiendo el festejo de las chicas.

Quien?- pregunto Bella todavía dando brincos juntos a sus amigas.

Bueno… para alguien que no quiera entrar, verte en el jardín delantero es mejor- le guiño un ojo el chico y empezó a caminar a la salida.

Anda ve- le dijo Alice- tal vez son tus amigos de La Push.

Cierto- Bella sonrió y corrió a la puerta delantera- dile a Edward que estaré con ellos afuera…

Bella salió por la puerta principal y Alice se despidió de Angela, quería ir con su familia a festejar, pero un mareo hizo que cayera a mitad de la pista, Jasper llego rápidamente y la tomo del brazo para levantarla, su familia iba detrás de el.

Que paso Alice?- Jasper estaba preocupado, el semblante de la pequeña chica era sombrío, nunca la había visto caer… y pensó "los vampiros pierden el equilibrio?"

Bella… Edward- dirigió la vista a su hermano- Axel vino para verla…

Es él?... yo he visto en la mente de varias chicas…- la interrumpió- se ve un poco diferente, no estaba seguro de que fuera él.

Claro, no te preguntaste porque está aquí? Como se alivio tan pronto?- vio a su familia con nerviosismo y Edward la fue a tomar de los hombros.

Que viste? Que viste?- le exigió a su hermana.

Calma Edward aquí hay mucha gente- Carlisle le puso la mano en su ante brazo para tranquilizarlo y separarlo de la pequeña chica- vamos afuera.

Todos los Cullen salieron y se encontraron con la llegada de los quileutes en la camioneta de los Black, Alice giro la mirada en todas las direcciones posibles mientras Jacob bajaba del coche.

Hola- este saludo a los Cullen y fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto donde iba Kalena.

Se la llevo…- susurro tristemente Alice.

Donde esta Bella?- Edward apremio duramente a su hermana.

Jacob iba acompañado también por Seth, Embry y Quil; escucho como Edward reclamaba a su hermana favorita, cosa que le causo mucha curiosidad y puso más atención a la escena.

Donde esta?- Edward levanto una octava más a su aterciopelada voz y le dedico una mirada llena de reproche a una Alice cabizbaja.

Perdón… yo… no sé porque no lo vi a tiempo- Alice llevo las manos a su rostro y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con frustración.

Qué pasa?- pregunto Carlisle al llegar y ver a toda su familia con sus caras desencajadas.

Nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa?- Jasper estaba preocupado de que algún invitado hubiera notado lo sucedido dentro de la casa.

Me he quedado un momento y todo sigue igual, nadie vio nada- les aseguro el patriarca y los volvió a cuestionar- que pasa?

Se la llevo… Axel, venía acompañado con otro vampiro- Alice le respondió en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad.

Vampiro? Axel…?- Jasper seguía calmado y empezaba a inundar el ambiente del mismo sentimiento, mientras Edward estaba meditando en el antiguo rostro del chico y del que vio en la mente de las muchachas que lo habían visto recién.

Vampiro- les aseguro a los presentes.

Jacob se quedo inmóvil escuchando toda la charla y con cada palabra que flotaba en el aire su cuerpo temblaba levemente, lo que noto Embry se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero él se la quito con un movimiento brusco y empezó a caminar para encararse con Edward.

Que paso?- exigió a Edward con una mirada llena de odio.

Tyler le dijo a Bella que alguien la esperaba aquí afuera… que no quería entrar- como siempre Alice fue la que empezó a hablar a la audiencia de vampiros y licántropos que se habían juntado en un circulo- yo… yo, no vi nada y por eso creí que eras tú- señalo a Jacob con una mano desganada- que tal vez… bueno nuestro efluvio no es nada agradable para ustedes… Bella pensó lo mismo, que eras tú y salió… no lo vi, no sé qué paso…

Tranquila Alice- Carlisle le brindo su apoyo y después de unos minutos de silencio se dirigió a todos- la encontraremos… si nos unimos, tal vez… sea más rápido…

Claro- Jacob dio un pequeño paso adelante del circulo- por nosotros no hay problema… ayudaremos.

Pero primero tendrán que platicarlo con Sam- Carlisle sabia que esa decisión era del alfa, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Jacob lo interrumpió.

El ya no me da órdenes… ahora hay dos manadas en la reservación- les dedico una mirada rápida a sus amigos y continuo- ellos son… MI MANADA- recalco lo último.

Pero cómo?...- Carlisle estaba fascinado con la novedad y quería saber más.

Después Carlisle- Edward lo apremio y regresaron al tema- Alice, has visto donde la llevo?

A una casa… frente a un lago… Sekiu- Alice se concentro todo lo que pudo y empezó a buscar, de repente abrió los ojos como plato- debemos apresurarnos Edward…

El interpelado se tenso, rechino los dientes y en su pecho reprimió un gruñido lastimero. Enseguida empezaron a trazar un plan. Alice se quedaría con Rosalie y Esme para seguir con la fiesta; Edward, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper buscarían por un lado del bosque y los licántropos por la otra mitad hasta encontrar un rastro.

Jacob…- Kalena estaba asustada por toda su familia (manada).

Tranquila amor… estaremos bien, sabes que ella es como mi hermana- la miro con una súplica en los ojos.

Lo sé… solo que… es muy peligroso- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Ve a casa- le dio un beso fugaz y volteo a ver a sus amigos- vean que llegue con Billy a salvo y me alcanzan… díganle a Leah que si quiere no venga que es su decisión.

Tu eres su alfa- le reprocho Embry

No discutiré, vayan- los apresuro a subir a la camioneta, pero Seth se quedo plantado en su lugar.

Me quedo- sentencio firmemente- si voy Leah y mama no me dejaran volver…

Está bien… pero harás lo que diga- Jacob hablo con su voz alfa- Vamos Seth- despidió a los otros con la mano mientras corrían al bosque.

En ese momento en una casa sombría cercana al lago que reflejaba la luna, Axel entro a la gran sala con Bella inconsciente en los brazos, la recostó sobre el sofá, se sentó en el descansabrazos a esperar que recobrara el conocimiento, a los pocos minutos Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba un poco desorientada y todavía no se componía de la impresión que le causo desvanecerse al ver a Axel tan blanco como la cal, con una belleza no conocida y con los ojos de un color carmesí intenso.

Qué?...- no término que hablar cuando Axel ya estaba muy cerca de ella con su mirada fija en sus ojos chocolate.

¡Hola Bella!- la saludo con falso jubilo- cuanto te extrañe…

Pero… como… quien?- no terminaba de formular las preguntas por miedo.

Bueno, no tengo que darte explicación alguna… lo sabes verdad? Pero te lo diré- sonrió y prosiguió- cuando me trasladaron a un hospital de Seattle… ya sabes, a un hospital de verdad, me encontró una mujer… era hermosa, la más hermosa que he visto, es- rectifico- me escogió a mí, para estar a su lado y es así como llegue a ser esto- con sus manos recorrió su contorno y sonrió descaradamente, después de un segundo para que Bella lo apreciara, fue a la barra que se encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación y comenzó a preparar una bebida, regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sentó a lado de Bella y le estiro el vaso- toma… por lo que recuerdo te gusta esta clase de cosas.

No… gracias- Bella agacho la cabeza para esconder su mirada, respiro profundo y se aventuro a hablar- déjame ir

No- dijo arrogante- tomate esto, que después yo tomare lo que quiera…- deslizo su lengua por el labio superior.

Déjame ir- los ojos de Bella ya estaban llenos de lagrimas y empezaba a sollozar- yo no te he hecho nada…

Claro que me lo hiciste- le grito y de repente aventó el vaso a la pared que tenía frente a ellos y al romperse los cristales revotaron por toda la sala- ahora me cobrare Bellita… ahora la diversión será eterna- se sonrió para sí mismo y concluyo- claro si no se me pasa la mano y… te mato.

No… yo… Edward y su familia me están buscando, vendrán por ti si me haces algo- lo amenazo con la voz lo más firme que pudo.

No me atraparan- le seguro y se fue acercando mas a ella- Victoria no los dejara.

Victoria?- su mente empezó a volar, no sabía como ella lo había encontrado y cómo era posible que ella lo hubiera convertido, estaba segura que eso no era una coincidencia y al final sentencio- ella te mando.

Por supuesto, me convirtió para que la ayudara a vengarse de un vampiro estúpido y su noviecita y que casualidad… esa eres tú, jajaja- su cara se volvió seria en un instante y la vio con odio- te debo todo esto a ti… así que te quiero devolver el favor… ella quiere que mueras con mucho, mucho dolor, tú sabrás que le hiciste- se le acerco lo suficiente a la oreja para que Bella se estremeciera por lo gélido de su aliento- pero yo, ya te lo dije… habrá diversión eterna.

Bella estaba petrificada temía tan solo respirar, así que Axel fue otra vez a la barra y ella intento escapar, pero el llego a su lado y la tomo de los brazos antes de que siquiera hubiera recorrido un metro del su lugar.

No intentes escapar- le ordeno a gritos y la aventó con todo el rencor el su cara.

Bella impacto contra un ventanal que daba al lago, el cristal se fragmento en mil pedazos que se le fueron incrustando en todo su cuerpo; termino en el piso que ya estaba ensangrentado, sin poder moverse y con dolor en todo su cuerpo, su brazo se volvió a fracturar junto con unas costillas. Axel al percibir el olor de la sangre fresca empezó a sentir como la ponzoña le llenaba la garganta, se apresuro hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Bella tomo su brazo izquierdo y se extasió del olor de su sangre, su atención siguió la línea de donde provenía el liquido y llego a su cuello viendo la herida que sangraba mas y mas, casi ya sin razón se acerco al cuello…

AXEL, NO!- le suplico Bella en un grito ahogado por el dolor.

* * *

_Los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer, la historia si es mía_

_Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado, como siempre les doy las gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de leer, de mandar reviews, por todos, gracias. Bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios. Nos seguimos leyendo… les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades"_


	29. Despedida

**DESPEDIDA**

POV Bella

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, abrí los ojos de golpe llena de miedo, pidiendo que todo fuera un sueño… una pesadilla… estaba todo oscuro, pestañe tratando de ver en donde estaba, voltee a todos lados y no reconocí nada, hasta que llegue a un rostro, era Axel, pero como? Era tan hermoso, su piel era más clara que la última vez que lo vi en el coche, sus ojos… era un vampiro, no lo había imaginado Axel es un vampiro.

Flash back

Tyler, quien es?- yo estaba segura que era Jacob, pero no entendía el misterio que ponía Tyler, que me encontraría.

Bueno, Bella…- al llegar al umbral de la puerta principal me señalo con un gesto rápido de la barbilla a una persona que estaba parado de espaldas a nosotros, no era Jacob… su cabello me recordó al de… su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones- allí esta- enseguida la persona empezó a hablar.

Hola, Bella… no creías que me había olvidado de ti o sí? Creíste que no iba a venir a felicitarte?- se acerco tan rápido a mí que no podía ser humano, me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y me susurro lo más bajo- tu olor me embriaga

Al escuchar esa frase mi cuerpo se desvaneció.

Fin flash back

Qué?- intente hablar pero tenía mucho miedo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, donde estaba?

Hola Bella- me saludo con el mismo tono que utilizo en la casa de los Cullen, su voz tenía un timbre melódico pero a su vez era siniestra, me estremecí al oírla- cuanto te extrañe…

Pero… que?... cómo?... quien?- tenía tantas preguntas, no sabía que preguntar primero y lo peor me daba terror sus respuestas.

Me explico como una vampiresa lo había convertido, por su forma de hablar de ella lo tenía hechizado, apostaría que daría su… vida, por ella… profesaba amor? En un parpadeo el estaba en la barra que había en el lugar; en ese momento sin el frente a mi pude ver mejor donde me encontraba, estaba en una… sala amplia y en penumbras; Axel regreso a mi lado con un vaso de licor y me lo ofreció.

Toma por lo que recuerdo, te gustan estas cosas- fue mas una orden que una invitación.

No, gracias- me obligue a responderle y escondí la mirada de sus enormes ojos rojo escarlata tan llenos de odio… no sé cómo pero de mis labios escapo una súplica que sonó altanera- déjame ir

No- fue tajante, al instante me acerco el vaso aun mas- toma, que después yo tomare lo que quiera…

DEJAME IR- después de lo que dijo ya no me podía hacer la valiente y suplique- yo no te hice nada- sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por lo que ya no veía con claridad.

¡Claro que me lo hiciste!- me grito con lo que parecían todas sus fuerzas y en un arranque aventó el vaso, yo cerré los ojos por un momento, ya no lo escuchaba estaba muerta de miedo; pero si quería salir de esto tenía que poner atención, levante la vista para verlo y estaba gesticulando- la diversión será eterna- concluyo y me sonrió muy sombríamente al verme temblar- claro si no se me pasa la mano y… te mato…

No… yo- recordé lo que una vez hice con Laurent e intente amenazarlo… tal vez esta vez funcionaria- yo, Edward y su familia vendrán por ti, si me haces algo.

No me atraparan- me aseguro y se acerco a mi- Victoria no los dejara.

Victoria?- ese nombre, como era posible que ella lo hubiera escogido? Porque lo convirtió? Seguro ella sabía que había pasado, claro era la única razón por la que él estaba aquí conmigo- ella te mando- sentencie.

Claro me convirtió para ayudarle a vengarse de un vampiro idiota y su noviecita… esa eres tu- oí como sus carcajadas retumbaban en el lugar, en ese momento pude verlo, no iba salir viva de esto, ahora nada ni nadie me sacara de aquí- ella quiere que mueras con mucho, mucho dolor- me lo imagino, no era el primero que me lo advertía- pero… yo… bueno… ya te lo dije habrá diversión eterna

Respire profundo, esperaría a que esto terminara y que fuera muy rápido; espero que Alice viera algo, no para salvarme… no, ya era tarde; lo único que podía pensar era que ninguno de MI FAMILIA saliera lastimado. Vi como Axel se alejo y me dispuse a escapar… pero antes de llegar si quiera al metro de donde estaba sentí su tacto helado al detenerme con demasiada fuerza.

No intentes escapar!- me grito entre gruñidos y empezó a temblar conforme me apretaba mas, no sentí el momento gusto por el dolor de su toque y la rapidez… solo sentí un tirón que me levanto del piso con dirección a un "muro"?

El golpe me dejo mareada, me dolía mi cabeza, mi espalda… observe mi contorno y estaba rodeado cristales y de mucha… SANGRE. Intente levantarme, pero no pude moverme, lleve mi vista a mi cuerpo y no pude resistir empezar a llorar, estaba llena de sangre, no tenía mucha movilidad en mis brazos y piernas… y en cuento Axel se poso frente a mí, vi sus ojos negros, llenos de ansia, de locura ante el olor de MI sangre.

Qué hago? No quiero morir… no así, ALICE! Claro ella seguro vio esto, tal vez no a tiempo para salvarme… "Charlie… papa, no lo veré mas, como me hubiera gustado decirle cuanto lo quiero, darle un abrazo"; Axel me tomo del brazo y sus labios se entreabrieron mostrando sus dientes e inhalo mas fuerte; "Edward amor mío, me hubiera gustado pasar la eternidad junto a ti…". Estoy aquí sin poder hacer más que suplicar… tal vez… me hubiera gustado morir por Edward, por su ponzoña si no lograba contener el placer al sabor de la sangre y no me llegara a convertir… no quiero esto, no quiero que Axel me vea de esa forma, no puedo evitar mis sollozos, pero él ni siquiera se da cuenta, esta tan absorto con el olor, sus labios ya están totalmente retraídos… sigo el trayente de sus ojos a mi cuello donde seguro tengo una cortada mayor… yo misma la siento…

¡AXEL NO!- le grito lo más fuerte que pude, no queda más que suplicar… haaa, quema… me ha empezado a morder el cuello, se termino- Edward, te amo- susurre dándome por rendida, cierro los ojos y suplico por qué no tarde, este dolor es horrible… en mi mente veo a mi familia: "adiós Cullen, adiós Jacob… Billy, adiós Renee, adiós Charlie… papa, lo siento…espero que algún día me encuentre contigo AMOR, ADIOS EDWARD…

* * *

_Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más… espero y les guste, gracias a todas las que leen y dejan reviews… aunque han bajado mucho; pero no importa, aunque solo una persona lea y me escriba un te leo me da animos para seguir. También les informo que voy a subir una historia nueva "los caminos del amor"… pasen y échenle un ojo. Ayer o para ser mas especifica hoy al inicio del jueves fui a ver eclipse… a mi me encanto, valio la pena la desvelada._

_Gracias Y nos seguimos leyendo, les mando un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando"_


	30. Inevitable

**INEVITABLE**

Mientras, en la casa del lago Bella se daba por vencida, ya muy cerca iba corriendo un vampiro de cabello cobrizo con un licántropo joven…

Flash Back

Carlisle…- Edward había encontrado un rastro desconocido, no estaba muy lejos de los licántropo, pero sabía que no eran de ellos, el efluvio era de los suyos- Emmett ve, llama a Jacob aquí hay algo…

Este rastro es reciente…- Carlisle camino adentrándose más a la espesura del bosque… y se encontró con una chica de tez blanca y ojos borgoña.

Carlisle- Edward corrió hacia donde estaba su padre al ver a la muchacha ahí parada con una pequeña sonrisa- quien eres tú?

Hay Edward… que buscas? A Bella? No podrás pasar de aquí- la muchacha camino donde ya estaban reunidos los tres Cullen.

"Edward, esta chica está llena de odio y esta sedienta" le advirtió Jasper al sentir el ambiente.

Donde esta Bella?- a pesar de la advertencia de Jasper, Edward la reto con su actitud- como sabes de ella?

Crees que te voy a decir… no pensaras que es así de fácil- su sonrisa se ancho y camino para encararse a Edward- no creo que la puedas encontrar a tiempo… "como no saber quién eres, Victoria te describió también… y esa humana…será mía" pensó.

Exacto, no tengo tiempo- Edward se encamino dándole un empujón a la chica.

Esto no es contigo, hazte a un lado- Carlisle le hablo con ternura y corrió para emparejarse con el cobrizo, seguido por Jasper.

No pasaran- sentencio la chica encorvándose e hizo una señal para que de los arboles salieran otros ocho vampiros.

"ya viene Emmett con los licántropos" Jasper le aviso a Edward que volteo a ver a su padre y hermano, esto lo retrasaría y no podía dejarlos solos.

Jasper- grito Emmett al ver la escena- querían la diversión solo para ti…

Ve, Edward…- Carlisle se dirigió a su hijo con su voz siempre tranquila- debes ir a buscarla antes de que sea tarde…

Nadie pasara- grito la muchacha que ya mostraba los dientes.

Ya Kristie deja de hablar, mejor vamos a destrozarlos- un chico fastidiado se preparo para saltar.

"corre chupasangre, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esto"- Jacob le dio una mirada rápida a Edward y antes de atacar al vampiro que había hablado con Kristie ordeno al más joven de su manada- " Seth, ve con él, podría necesitarte"

Vamos Rauol- le indico la chica- ha divertirnos- acto seguido los neófitos hicieron dos bandos para atacar a los Cullen y a los licántropos.

Casi al final de las filas enemigas Edward detuvo su mirada unos momentos en una pareja… era un muchacho de aproximadamente 18 años y una niña de unos 17 años por lo mucho; ellos estaba alejados de todo el bullicio, observo cómo se tomaron de la mano mientras Carlisle se acercaba a ellos y continuo con su trayecto, Edward esquivo algunos vampiros que lo quisieron detener con ayuda de Seth y empezaron a seguir el rastro de Bella, antes de que el perdiera de vista a su familia hecho otro vistazo lleno de culpa y se sorprendió de que tan coordinados luchaban vampiros y licántropos para salvar sus vidas (en ese momento Jasper volteaba antes de recibir un golpe por la espalda, golpeando a un vampiro con la complexión de Emmett y aventándolo a unos metros de distancia donde un licántropo de pelaje gris oscuro lo recibió con la mandíbula abierta desgarrándolo) , dio un suspiro de alivio y siguió corriendo pensando solo en Bella.

"me mando solo para que no peleara"- rezongaba el lobo de pelaje arena- "se quedaron con toda la diversión… él cree que soy muy joven"

Y lo eres- susurro Edward harto de escuchar el berrinche de Seth.

Fin Flash Back

Edward pudo oír el grito emitido por Bella y corrió aun mas deprisa, solo para escuchar como una voz cantarina gritaba el nombre de Axel y se detuvo un segundo al reconocer a quien pertenecía.

Axel, eres un idiota!- Victoria empujo a Axel cuando vio que estaba succionando la sangre a Bella- te dije que era MIA…

Pero quiso escapar- Axel la interrumpió, se paro y se quiso acercar a su amada- yo la detuvo… pero sangro y no pude resistir…

Resistir- la pelirroja lo tomo de la camisa y lo sacudió- yo tampoco voy a resistir… para lo que te voy a hacer.

Axel no entendía el comportamiento de la vampiresa, siempre se había portado melosa con él, así que cuando lo dejo en el piso se quedo inmóvil con la boca formando una O de sorpresa, Victoria se volteo y se acuclillo a lado de una Bella casi inconsciente sumida en el dolor por la ponzoña.

No, no será así de fácil- la levanto de los hombros y le dio una bofetada- despierta- volvió a darle otro golpe en la mejilla y Bella entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fría de ella- te falta mucho para que puedas morir.

Edward llego en el momento en que Victoria le iba a dar un golpe en las costillas rotas a la débil castaña, se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja y la separo de su amada.

Esto es entre tú y yo- le gruño Edward a Victoria tomándola del cuello

No… tenemos que estar… iguales- le contesto con dificultad por el agarre al que estaba sometida, su cuerpo se contorsionaba intentando soltarse- ella… debe morir…

No la que debe morir eres tu- sentencio Edward con odio en su voz- igual que James

Axel fue lo más rápido que pudo a salvar a Victoria, pero en medio del camino se encontró con un lobo que lo golpeo a un costado con su salto, dieron vueltas y en una de ellas se llevaron a Edward, dejando libre a Victoria.

Bella- al incorporarse Edward vio como Victoria tenia a Bella entre sus brazos- Victoria déjala

Hay Edward… no te das cuenta que es solo una frágil humana- enfatizo las últimas palabras de la frase y dejo caer a Bella, levantándola después de su ropa como a una muñeca sin vida- se puede cortar- seguida de su frase saco de entre sus ropas una navaja haciéndole una profunda herida en el brazo a la castaña.

Victoria- gruño Edward contrayendo sus labios- lo pagaras… cada rasguño, cada golpe…

Todos los que ha tenido en su vida?- se burlo la pelirroja- vamos Edward, no me culparas de la torpeza de esta… humana- miro de arriba a abajo a la chica que apenas se movía-cualquier cosa le puede pasar y no podrás evitarlo… ve tiene huesos tan débiles- se lo demostró rompiéndole la tibia y el peroné con un movimiento brusco, el dolor hizo que Bella saliera de su transe.

HAAAA!- Bella profirió un grito desgarrador

Edward al escuchar a su amada gritar se olvido de todo cuidado y embistió a Victoria haciendo que Bella saliera disparada a un lado de ellos, Edward no pensaba en otra cosa que en destruir a Victoria lo más rápido posible, se odiaba así mismo por cómo se encontraba Bella, pero se lo cobraría a su enemiga, a la cual golpeaba sin descanso; Bella intento levantarse pero en respuesta de su boca salió un quejido que hizo que Edward volteara y relegara la situación para examinar todas la heridas de ella, ese pequeño descuido lo aprovecho Victoria que salto para poder llegar al cuello del vampiro, Bella vio las intenciones de esta y tomo a tientas la navaja y con todas sus fuerzas la poso sobre la yugular y con un movimiento firme se corto…

Edward... te amo, así si puedo morir… por ti, por nosotros… soy tuya- le dedico una débil sonrisa y se desvaneció ya sin fuerzas.

No!- Edward volteo a Victoria, sus manos se aferraron a la cabeza de abundante melena y la arrancaron del cuerpo de un tirón, Seth ya había terminado su lucha con Axel y lleno de sangre corrió a ayudar a Edward- puedes? Tengo que ir con Bella…

Mientras Seth seguía desmembrando a la mujer como lo hizo con Axel, Edward llego en un santiamén al lado del cuerpo ya inerte de Bella, la tomo entre sus brazos aspirando su aroma, pensando que hacer, a los pocos segundos volteo cuando percibió un efluvio que se intensificaba.

Porque no haces nada chupasangre?- le exigió Jacob entrando a la habitación a grandes zancadas en forma humana- piensas dejarla morir?

Yo…- Edward sabía que era inevitable la transformación si quería que Bella sobreviviera, pero una parte de él se negaba a quitarle la vida y buscaba otra forma- pero el tratado…

En este momento no hay tratado… que no ves? Se está muriendo, su corazón esta tan débil…- Jacob sentía una gran frustración al no poder hacer nada por su amiga- que esperas? Si te preocupa el maldito tratado… yo te doy permiso.

Amor- Edward le acaricio el rostro y se acerco a su oído- perdóname… esto te dolerá… no me odies, TE AMO…

Voy a ayudar a Seth- Jacob se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el sabia que aunque Bella sobreviviera ya no sería la misma, la Bella que tanto había amado y por la cual hubiera dado la vida moriría en ese lugar en cuanto Edward la mordiera- adiós Bella… Kwopkalawo´li…

Edward contemplo a Bella por un momento y dio un suspiro, con miedo retrajo sus labios para dar paso a sus letales dientes, enseguida mordió cada una de sus heridas y coyunturas a lo que Bella respondía con un débil y casi inexistente gemido; Edward dio el ultimo mordisco en la herida de la yugular que ella se había hecho para salvarlo, a pesar de no pensar en el deleite que sentía al saborear la sangre de Bella, la succiono en varias ocasiones deteniéndose al percatarse de lo que hacía. Cuando se separo del cuello de la castaña vio como tenia pequeños espasmos suponiendo que eran a causa de su ponzoña.

Perdóname amor- Edward se sentía mas que culpable y le susurro con voz sombría- te prometo que pronto ya no te dolerá, que buscare una forma para que no duela… tanto… perdóname por hacerte esto, sé que me odiaras al darte cuenta en lo que te convertí, solo recuerda que TE AMO.

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de la historia… el final prometo subirlo esta semana, espero y les guste. Para las preguntaron o tengan dudas, lo siento no pude meter a Nessi en esta historia, de verdad le busque la forma pero no iba con lo que tenía pensado, pero en la que ahora subí si figurara (Los caminos del amor)… bueno espero comentarios, reclamos. Gracias por leer nos vemos les mando un beso y un abrazo._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"_


	31. Un Nuevo Amanecer

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Edward iba corriendo por el bosque flanqueado por dos enormes lobos que no solo protegían al vampiro sino también a Bella que iba dando pequeños espasmos, como respuesta Edward la aferraba más sus pétreos brazos.

Perdóname amor- en la voz de el vampiro había tristeza y frustración

"sanguijuela… donde vamos si hay gente en tu casa?" pregunto Jacob

Yo… no se- le susurro Edward de forma distraída observando el cuerpo de su amada.

"ok, los chicos dicen que tu familia ha corrido a todos" después de unos minutos de camino Jacob ya había arreglado el problema de la casa, al ver que Edward no había contestado volteo a mirarlo y siguió "hey chupasangre… crees que eres el único que sufre?"

No… estoy seguro que esto es más difícil para ti que para mí- volteo a ver el rostro de Bella- si esto llega a funcionar… yo la tendré, pero he visto que tu ya la has perdido…

"no sigas… ya te dije que no te metas en mi cabeza.." Jacob al escuchar lo que había dicho, hablo lleno de cólera.

No te preocupes… si muere, yo te lo pediré- Edward le aseguro sereno.

"Será más que un placer MATARTE"- después de eso quedaban ya algunos minutos para que llegaran a casa de los Cullen y no hablaron mas.

Al llegar a la gran casa blanca estaban todos reunidos, incluso Charlie que no entendía la actitud de la familia ni de los quileutes. Charlie palideció al ver llegar a dos grandes lobos y en el medio a unos pocos pasos atrás vio la figura de Edward encorvada con un cuerpo entre sus brazos, camino un poco al frente para ver bien quien era; el lobo de pelaje rojizo se puso frente a Charlie y empezó a aullar lastimeramente, el volteo lleno de miedo a todos lados pero Sue lo tomo de la mano y se acerco mas a él.

Tranquilo, no te hará daño…- Sue le susurro a Charlie separando cada palabra- el es Jacob… y allá esta Seth…

Como dices?- retrocedió y volteo a ver los Cullen con una interrogación en su expresión- ustedes…

Tranquilo Charlie- Carlisle se acerco al hombre asustado y lo tomo del hombro- debes saber más… bueno…

Carlisle- lo interrumpió Edward que tenía los ojos desencajados y de un color rojo oscuro a causa de la sangre- la mordió… y luego Victoria casi la mata… ella se corto…

Bella…- Charlie se quiso acercar a su hija pero inmediatamente Alice fue y lo abrazo.

Te aseguro que ella estará bien- lo jalo para que entrara a la casa- te platicaremos todo… puedo?- le pidió permiso a su padre.

Se lo debemos-Carlisle les dedico una sonrisa y volvió la vista a los demás- todos son bienvenidos… vamos hijo debemos llevarla a tu recamara.

Charlie se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones blancos acompañado siempre de una Sue tranquila y serena que no soltaba su mano para que el supiera que estaba apoyándolo; Jacob entro cabizbajo seguido de Seth ya en su forma humana, se sentó lo mas lejos de Charlie y así espero a que los miembros de su manada llegaran. Cuando todos ya estaban acomodados, Jasper se levanto y fue a lado de Charlie, lo miro fijamente tomo suspiro y empezó a hablar.

Charlie… debes saber que nosotros también tenemos un gran secreto- volteo a ver a los miembros de su familia- nosotros llegamos aquí por el clima desde el principio… el doctor Cullen nos adopto como tú sabes… pero no de la forma que tú crees, Carlisle es el creador de Edward, de Esme, de Rosalie y de Emmett; Alice y yo llegamos después y el permitió que nos quedáramos con ellos- se quedo en silencio un momento, volvió a dar suspiro, haciendo ver cuánto le costaba revelar su secreto, enseguida continuo- en primer lugar… debes saber que nosotros no somos una amenaza… tienes que empezar a creer en varios mitos y leyendas, es complicado, pero creo que necesitas saberlo y espero que no nos temas después de lo que voy a decir, hemos vivido generaciones y generaciones, nos consideramos vegetarianos, pero bueno lo que te queremos decir es que nosotros… bueno nosotros… somos VAMPIROS- dijo con más lentitud la última palabra esperando la reacción del hombre pero este solo empezó a reír.

Ahora si se les ha pasado la mano…- volteo a ver Sue- también tú estás en esto?

Charlie no estamos bromeando- le dijo Jacob parándose y quedando en el lugar que estaba Jasper- esto es verdad… ellos son vampiros y nosotros licántropos… enemigos naturales…

Pero…- Charlie vio a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos para poder entender, pero se negaba a creer tal cosa, así que se paro muy serio- demuéstrenlo

Ok- Jacob corrió al patio trasero de la casa seguido por todos, en el umbral dio un brinco se empezó a convulsionar, cuando llego al césped este ya era el lobo de pelaje rojizo. Charlie se quedo petrificado en su lugar sin demostrar expresión alguna, Sue le apretó la mano y este volteo a verla.

Tranquilo… no quiero que te de un infarto- ella quiso sonreírle pero en vez de eso salió una mueca de sus labios.

Charlie, no me odies… yo te quiero mucho, pero te lo voy a demostrar, si eso es lo que necesitas- Alice le extendió su mano pero el interpelado retrocedió un poco ya pálido. Ella le sonrió tristemente y pego una carrera hacia el bosque regresando unos minutos más tarde dando saltos en los arboles para terminar dando una gran pirueta para acercase a él- por favor… no nos odies…

Yo…- Charlie volteaba hacia todos lados y término otra vez en Sue- tu… lo sabías todo?

Bueno… eran historias de la tribu… después Seth y los muchachos se transformaron en licántropos… otra historia hablaba de los Cullen, los fríos o como se les conoce comúnmente… vampiros- hablo con tiento- somos enemigos naturales como te dijo Jacob, hace mucho tiempo nuestros abuelos hicieron un tratado con ellos- señalo a la familia de vampiros con la barbilla y siguió- solo porque ellos son distintos… no se alimentan de sangre humana… estos son sus terrenos, por eso nosotros no podíamos andar por aquí como si nada, pero bueno… es poco el decirte que no podíamos ni vernos… pero ustedes nos han unido… yo no quiero que pienses que te estamos dejando fuera porque no confiamos en ti… es por tu bien, ahora que lo sabes debes tener más cuidado, tu no deberías saber nada… corres peligro…

No te preocupes Charlie yo te protegeré- le dijo la pequeña vampiresa dando un paso a el y tomándolo de la mano.

Pero bella?- Charlie estaba digiriendo toda la información mas rápido que cualquier persona normal- porque venía así? Ella lo sabía? Cómo?

Axel se la llevo- llego Edward con la mirada triste- quería que pagara por el accidente… y si, lo sabía desde hace tiempo y no le importo… yo trate de alejarme de ella, pero la amo… de verdad la amo, como lo supo?- en sus labios se asomo una sonría- es tan intuitiva…

Como se recupero tan rápido?- Charlie recordó cómo se fue Axel del pequeño hospital, restándole importancia a lo que Edward explicaba, el en su interior la sabia, sabía que tanto se podía arriesgar su hija por amor sabia que los Cullen tenían un secreto.

El… lo convirtieron en vampiro- prosiguió Edward- cuando llegue le estaba succionado la sangre y estaba muy mal herida…- Edward pensó que podía contarle- cuando empecé a pelear con él, llego otra vampira… empezó a herir a Bella para que sangrará mas… Seth peleo con Axel, para que yo le quitara la mujer a ella… cuando reacciono yo me distraje por un segundo y Victoria quiso atacarme… Bella se corto para salvarme y yo para salvarla la tuve que morder… tratar de convertirla…

Que le hiciste a mi hija?- Charlie se abalanzo sin pensar en que podría pasarle, estaba lleno de odio así Edward- que le hiciste?

Charlie- Carlisle iba bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera- nosotros no queríamos que pasara esto… ya nos fuimos una vez para evitarlo… nosotros la queremos.

Claro que si- seguía sacudiendo a Edward- tu… tu…

Charlie es verdad… yo estuve ahí- le susurro Jacob con frustración- si hubiéramos encontrado otra forma, ni Edward ni yo queríamos esto para ella.

Charlie, quieres verla?- le pregunto Edward un poco más tranquilo- te llevare con ella… todavía es seguro…

Si quiero verla- volteo a ver a Sue- me acompañas?

Claro- se unió a él y los tres subieron y Edward le susurro a Jacob "gracias"

Cuando entraron a la recamara Bella estaba en una gran cama con sabanas color beige que hacian mas visibles las heridas que cubrían su débil cuerpo, ella apretaba los labios y los ojos como respuesta al ardor que tenia por la ponzoña.

Le duele?- pregunto Charlie con una mueca lastimara al vampiro

No te diré mentiras… duele… un poco- Edward frunció el ceño al recordar sus transformación.

No te perdonare esto Edward- Charlie se había sentado a lado de su hija.

Ni yo mismo me perdonare- le aseguro Edward

Después de estar un rato con su hija, Charlie bajo con sus acompañantes, cuando llego a la sala se tumbo en el sillón incrédulo de todo lo que estaba pasando; Carlisle y Jasper le explicaron porque después de despertar solo podría hablar por teléfono con su ella, estuvo renuente al salir de la casa, no quería irse de ese lugar, pero tanto los vampiros como los quileutes le hicieron entrar en razón… ellos sabían que Bella no podría soportar el olor a la sangre aunque fuera su padre.

Bella pov

Estaba tumbada en una cama muy suave, el dolor que me causaba la ponzoña era inaguantable… pude oír cuando papa vino, quise hablar con el… decirle que me perdonara, que se alejara de mi lo antes posible. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, me alivia el saber que Charlie está con Sue ahora, ella no lo dejara… ya tendré tiempo de arreglar las cosas con él, que sepa que no es culpa de Edward. Oí como abrían la puerta del lugar…

Amor- Edward susurro en mi oído y me dio un beso en la frente- Charlie se fue… lo sabe todo, pero no te preocupes… no lo van a dejar ni un minuto solo.

El sentir su mano entre la mía me tranquilizaba un poco y empecé a aferrarme al recuerdo más hermoso que tenia para mitigar el ardor…

Flash back

Debemos parar- Edward tenía razón, pero a mí no me importaba… sentí como me acerco más a su cuerpo a pesar de que sus palabras decían lo contrario.

Cierto… no está bien, verdad?- le susurre con mi voz llena de ansias, pero no pare de acariciar su pecho, en mi afloro la sensualidad que no creía tener.

Poco a poco me fui levantando y lo deje a él sentado sobre nuestra ropa, me senté sombre sus piernas y lo comencé a besar, mordiendo su labio inferior; el respondió abrazándome por la cintura y apretándome con mucho cuidado, yo subí mis manos a su cabellera y empecé a tirar de ella, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, no podía parar, me separe un poco de él poniendo mis manos temblorosas en su pecho…

Quiero ser tuya…- le dije sin pensar

Para mi sorpresa él se recostó y dio una vuelta sobre nosotros haciendo que yo quedara bajo su cuerpo, me beso el cuello, no podía creerlo, nos entregamos el uno al otro, cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus besos estaban llenos de pasión y cuidado… en cambio los míos estaban llenos de pasión si pero también de urgencia… me llevo al cielo y saque todo el aire de golpe… el respiraba jadeante como si necesitara llenar de aire sus pulmones, se tumbo a mi lado y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, yo lo abrace por la cintura y le di pequeños besos en su pecho… estaba feliz, era su mujer… era suya y el era mío…

Te amo- me susurro sacándome de mis cavilaciones

Te amo- le dije sin miedo, iba a ser su esposa y estaríamos juntos... para siempre.

El cariño, el amor… todo creció en mí, me cubrió con el abrigo que Alice me había regalado, mi cuerpo estaba frio pero yo sentía tanto calor. Al arreglarme pude percatarme de su mirada en mi cuerpo semidesnudo pero no me importo, me sentía cómoda, me sentía hermosa…

Fin Flash Back

El dolor no se podía comparar con nada, ya no sentía otra cosa que el dolor, pero cuando creía que ya no iba poder esconder mis gritos, me obligaba a recordar a Charlie desde que llegue hasta que estuvo aquí conmigo; cuando conocía a los Cullen en la cafetería; toda mi escasa vida con Edward… nuestra entrega; agradecí tener el poder de soportar aunque sea esta vez, no podía permitir que Edward se sintiera peor. El primer día creo… se la paso pidiéndome perdón, poco a poco dejo de hablar, solo sentía su agarre cada vez más lejano… no sé si a cada minuto me soltaba o era por el ardor que yo sentía eso, no sé cuánto tiempo pase, pero sentía como mi cuerpo cambiaba cada cierto momento… por ultimo mi corazón retumbo más rápido de lo que pensé que podría palpitar un corazón normal, a los pocos segundos paro sin más, dejo de latir, ya no sentía dolor alguno; al contrario oía cosas que estaban haciendo en otras habitaciones, oía pájaros, el viento, riachuelo… olfatee los aromas que me rodeaban y que me parecían nuevos, así que abrí los ojos poco a poco, tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría encontrar…

Amor- escuche la voz aterciopelada de Edward y lo busque con la mirada, era imposible que su voz fuera han más hermosa, nunca la había escuchado de verdad.

Edward- pegue un gritito, mi voz sonaba diferente… me levante de un salto de mi lecho, fue súper rápido, vi a todos- yo…

Bella, como te sientes hija?- Carlisle dio pasos muy lentos, con Emmett y Jasper a la espalda.

Estoy bien- por que se comportaban así?- porque me hablas así?

Bella…- Jasper se adelanto a los demás- no sientes ganas de atacarnos? De pelear con nosotros?

Porque debería hacerlo?... son mi familia- voltee a ver a Edward caminando un poco curvada- Edward…

Aquí estoy amor- el me extendió los brazos y yo enseguida le fui a dar un abrazo- hey… con cuidado… ahora yo soy el frágil aquí… jajaja

Lo siento- lo solté y escondí mis manos en mi espalda, mientras todos reían, los vi a cada uno con mis nuevos ojos, sus finas facciones, había estado ciega antes… todo se veía tan diferente.

Te acostumbraras- me aseguro Jasper dándome un abrazo- se siente bien no querer matarte…

Creo que deberíamos ir a cazar- dijo Edward con urgencia

Claro- Carlisle le dio una mirada de complicidad- primero debes llamar a Charlie y luego irán a donde quieran, se lo prometí.

Charlie- dije un poco asustada, que pasaría si el ya no me quería por ser… esto?

Tranquila Bella- Edward me tomo de la mano- está bien, pero estará mejor con tu llamada

Enseguida Alice llego con el teléfono celular y me lo ofreció, ya timbraba y yo espere ansiosa a que papa descolgara el auricular.

Bueno- dijo con desgana

Papa?- se oía un poco cansado- soy Bella

Bella… hija, como estas?- su voz cambio tornándose más alegre

Muy bien papa- le sonríe a mi nueva familia- antes de otra cosa, esto no fue culpa de Edward… fue mía, quiero pasar la eternidad a lado de el hombre que amo...podre verte ahora que soy..?

Siempre serás mi hija- me aseguro y yo suspire- se que ahora no podemos vernos… me lo explicaron… pero esta será siempre tu casa y espero que yo pueda ir a verte…

Claro que si papa- me alegre y salte en mi lugar- pasare lo más rápido por esta horrible fase… te veré pronto… ahora tengo… me tengo que ir.

Solo no te olvides de llamar…- susurro el resto pero esta vez no me costó trabajo entender- todo los días, para saber que estas bien.

Claro- sonríe- supongo que Sue está ahí… salúdale de mi parte, no la dejes ir Charlie… y a Jacob dile que lo quiero y dale las gracias de mi parte, algún día lo buscare no se deshará de mi tan fácil… te quiero papa.

Te quiero- cuando Charlie colgó estaba dado de carcajadas.

Listo- le estire el teléfono a Alice y esta llego a hasta mí y me abrazo efusivamente.

Sabía que seriamos hermanas- me soltó y fue a abrazar a Jasper con una gran sonrisa en los labios- ha, se me olvidaba… tenemos dos integrantes nuevos en la familia…

Quienes?- dije con mucha curiosidad, yo era la única nueva aquí… voltee a todos lados para ver si estaban ahí y por ser nueva no los había percibido, pero no había nadie más.

Bueno…- Alice se rasco la cabeza- Carlisle se los encontró cuando fueron a rescatarte… se llaman Diego y Bree, se han ido con los de Denali, hasta que se acostumbren a su nueva vida, no podemos arriesgarnos… aunque no les costara mucho…

Tendremos tiempo de platicar de todo cuando regresen- Carlisle la interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora deben ir a cazar… los dos lo necesitan.

Edward me tomo de la mano sentí que así podría hacer cualquier cosa, no tendría miedo nunca con él a mi lado, le di una mirada a mi familia a lo que ellos contestaron con miradas calorosa y llenas de amor, me despedí con la mano y una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, Edward me jalo y salimos de un salto por el gran ventanal, no soltó mi mano ni un segundo y llegamos al piso tan delicadamente, era sorprendente.

Edward me enseño como saltar, como olfatear, las cosas se me hacían de lo más fácil, increíble… en mi nueva vida si tenía buenos reflejos. Me enseño a cazar… era un desastre y él como siempre se veía de los sexy con un siervo en sus manos y con ninguna mancha, voltee a verme y yo estaba llena de tierra, sangre… debería practicar… de repente mi olfato percibió un olor desagradable, yo me encorve dispuesta a atacar, pero Edward llego a mi lado lo más rápido que pudo y me abrazo..

Te tengo una sorpresa- me dio un beso fugaz- hey perro, sal de ahí… estas seguro

Qué?- seguro? De quien? De mi? Observe como Jacob salía de entre los arboles con Embry y Quil tras él.

Bells- camino más rápido- no te ves mal…

Gracias- me solté del agarre de Edward más fácil de lo que alguna vez podía pensar- todavía me quieres… aunque sea…?

Eres mi Bella aunque ahora…- se apretó la nariz haciendo un gesto exagerado- hules muy mal…

Eres un tonto- ya no aguante mas y lo fui a abrazar, sentí como todos se tensaron, pero Jacob dio un respiro de alegría supongo y me rodeo con sus brazos.

Te he extraño…- me susurro- nunca podría separarme de ti… te quiero Bells.

Jacob…- Edward tenía un tono juguetón- me voy a poner celoso.

Ella me preferiría a mí que a ti jajaja- se carcajeo mi amigo y se separo de mi- le pedí permiso a Sam para que pudieran entrar a la Push…

Ya sabemos su respuesta- dije un poco triste, me encantaba la playa pero sabía que estaba prohibido ir… y ahora que Charlie pasara más tiempo ahí… lo lamentaba aun mas.

Pues te equivocas, Sue me ayudo… bueno también Billy hasta Charlie- se rasco la cabeza- pueden ir, tal vez no muy seguido ni mucho tiempo pero pueden ir… así cumpliré mi promesa, ahora que ya no te puedes hacer daño… haremos salto de acantilado.

Gracias Jake- lo abrace otra vez y me separe rápido

Bueno, me tengo que ir- se despidió de mano con mi adorado vampiro y a mí me dio un beso en la frente- la próxima debes traer un aromatizante he?

Claro que si- le respondió tapando mi nariz- traeré tu favorito… quieres un collar con él?

Nunca vas a cambiar? Ni con la vampirización jajaja- fue lo último que dijo y salió corriendo.

Yo fui y abrace a mi casi esposo y lo empecé a besar… su cuerpo ya no era helado ni duro, ahora tenía un calor inigualable, su piel estaba tan suave, sus labios eran carnosos. Me separe y lo vi a los ojos, no me cansaría de verlo con esto nuevos ojos.

Bella, ven quiero enseñarte algo- me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar adentrándonos más en el bosque.

Caminamos unos minutos mas y llegamos a una saliente en lo alto de una pendiente, vi el crepúsculo como si nunca en mi vida hubiera percibido sus colores reales, Edward se sentó y me indico que lo acompañara, me senté a su lado, me paso el brazo por los hombros y yo me acurruque en su pecho, con una sonrisa de triunfo… no hablamos, el momento era hermoso acompañado de un silencio cómodo.

Te amo Bella- me dijo de repente con una sonrisa en el rostro- si me hubieras pedido convertirte… lo hubiera hecho, después lo que paso en el prado no podría decir que no…

Por qué?- pregunte divertida

Porque eres la mujer que más amo y deseo- lo vi sonrojarse por primera vez- todavía te quieres casar conmigo?

Claro que si…- levante la vista y mordí mi labio- tú ya no?

Me muero de ganas- tenia la sonría torcida y yo me derretí como lo había hecho desde que lo conocí- además… Esme no nos dejara dormir juntos… es tradicionalista

Ya vez- dije entre risas- somos vampiros moralistas jajaja

Hay Bella- me acaricio el cabello- de verdad nunca cambiaras- otra vez se hizo el silencio y yo suspire llena de alegría.

Esto es hermoso- dije en un susurro cuando vi los últimos rayos de luz y sentí como Edward me envolví con sus suaves brazos… eran tibios, yo me acurruque aun mas en su pecho disfrutando de estas nuevas sensaciones y llenándome de su aroma.

Cada día de nuestra existencia será mejor- me beso tiernamente- porque lo maravilloso es que estarás a mi lado… no sabes cuánto te espere.

En este momento me sentía dichosa, ahora sí podría pasar la eternidad a lado del hombre que amo y nunca volveríamos a separarnos por las diferencia que ya no existían; tenía una familia que me quería y que había crecido en estos últimos días, mi mejor amigo no me dejo al convertirme en lo que más odio y Charlie lo sabía todo… y me aceptaba. Sentada aquí me di cuenta que me esperaba un nuevo y mejor amanecer…

**FIN... **

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo, que les pareció? Gracias a todas las que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, que leyeron cada capítulo emocionándose y odiándome en ocasiones, gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me ayudaron a seguir adelante, gracias a cada una de ustedes que me hicieron sentir especial, les mando un beso y un abrazo fuerte._

_Este capítulo va de dicado para todas porque se lo merecen, no puedo dar todos los nombres porque para mi alegría son muchos y no quiero que por algún motivo falta alguien. También se lo dedico a mi "Edward" de la vida real, que hoy es su cumpleaños, bebe gracias a ti por apoyarme siempre y creer en mis locuras sabes una cosa? TE AMO MUXXXXOOOO gracias por todo, esto es tambien para ti y por ti._

_Bueno las dejo disfrutando de la frase que hizo derretirme…_

_Así el león se enamoro de la oveja_

_Que estúpida oveja_

_Y que morboso y masoquista es el león…._

_Gracias y nos leemos…_

_Atte. Joey_

_"Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado. Un esfuerzo total es una victoria completa" y así me siento en este momento al poner el último punto a mi gran esfuerzo._


	32. CONSULTA

**_Consulta._**

**_Hola a todas, espero y estén muy bien… esta es una pequeña consulta que tengo que hacerles._**

**_Estoy pensando en hacer la continuación de "La Vida sin él", pero estoy indecisa, quisiera saber su opinión ya que es muy importante para mí. Ustedes que piensan? debería hacer la historia que tentativamente se llamaría "un nuevo amanecer" como el último capitulo?_**

**_Gracias por su ayuda de antemano, esperare una semana para saber que opinan y dependiendo de eso les diré lo que hare. Ha disculpen por mi forma de expresarme en esta nota (primero se que este espacio no es para notas si no para historias y segundo… de verdad me cuesta expresar lo que siento). Besos para todas, nos leemos pronto, espero sus reviews…_**

**_Atte. Joey_**


	33. Desicion

_He aquí mi decisión, después de mucho pensar y por el apoyo que mi dieron con sus comentarios… voy a subir la secuela de esta historia, de hecho ya tengo el primer capítulo que subiré espero hoy mismo, ya se que la historia es esta bien como esta, pero de verdad me faltaron cosas que rondaban mi cabeza por eso me atreví primero a preguntarles._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo y de verdad espero les guste la historia que le siga… habrá muchas cosas nuevas y por qué no unas conocidas, les mando muchos besos espero seguir leyéndonos._

_Atte. Joey_


	34. Agradecimiento

**_Acabo de subir el primer capítulo de la nueva historia que se llama "El nacimiento de una Vida Eterna", disculpen por el retraso y espero sea de su agrado._**

**_Gracias por todo su apoyo y esta es la última nota que pongo en esta historia; agradecidas y queriéndolas mucho a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron esta historia y la que sigue. Espero seguir leyéndonos cuídense les mando un beso y un abrazo._**

**_Atte. Joey_**

**_"las mejores personas se conocen por las palabras y las acciones… no por su apariencia, las llevo en mi corazón, gracias"_**


End file.
